Once in a Lifetime Love
by jomo's wife
Summary: Klaus knew Caroline even when he was human!She reincarnates so they had spent more than one lifetime together!But due to a curse she can't remember him and almost everytime dies tragically!This time things are even more difficult because now that she is a vampire she can't be borned again... Stars from 3x11 with a lot of flashbacks!Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my first Klaroline fanfiction. I'm obsessed with them from the first scene in 3x11 and i'm just waiting for them to get together! In this story Klaus knew Caroline even when he was human! Caroline wasn't turned into a vampire but she reincarnates so they had spent more than one lifetime together! But due to a curse she can't remember him and almost everytime dies tragically! This time things are even more difficult because now that she is a vampire she can't be borned again... Klaus must find a way to save her and make her fall in love with him one last time! English is not my native language so i'm sorry if there are some mistakes. I do not own the vampire diaries if i did it will be filled with Klaroline scenes! ENJOY!**

**Caroline's POV**

It was euphoric. The taste of his blood was extraordinary like nothing i ever tasted!

His blood was healing me and making me feel whole in a way i never knew.

That was when the images started.

They were so vivid and so real that i couldn't distinguish them from reality but i didn't care .

They were so beautiful!

I saw a glimpse of me dancing in a green dress smiling, a hard kiss in the rain, blood in a white dress and i heard a male voice saying:

''I'm yours always and forever''

I knew this voice. It was so familiar like it was the first and the last sound I ever heard but I couldn't figure out to whom this voice belonged to in my current state of dizziness.

I gasped and pulled away from his wrist.

I looked into his blue eyes but i couldn't concentrate.

What the hell was that?

What just happened?

Was it a side effect from the werewolf bite?

''Klaus''i whispered

He looked at me very intensely like he knew,like he had seen those images too.

He stroked my face and and whispered:

''Nothing is wrong sweetheart, everything's is fine. Go to to sleep. Go to sleep.''

I felt numb,my eyes closed and before i knew it i was asleep.

**Klaus POV**

My plan had worked.

I was finally able to be near her again after all this years.

When I heard her whispering my name it felt like a soft caress and made me remember days of happiness, days I couldn't erase from my mind, days I craved.

I didn't want to make her excuse of a boyfriend to bite her but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

I had to make her understand that I was not her enemy.

For God's sake I have saved her that should count for something.

I swear that in every life time it became harder and harder to court her, make her love me again.

But she was worth every trouble, every pain.

She was my dream.

I couldn't help but remember the electricity that overwhelmed my body when I felt her lips against my skin.

And then when she started drinking my blood I felt our souls become one.

That always happened when we exchanged blood.

But I didn't expected that our memories... No,my memories, i corrected myself, I was the only one that remember.

She never did and I could never tell her.

Damn, that stupid curse and that fucking witch.

But still I couldn't understand why she saw that images of our past lives, maybe it had something to do with her being a vampire, she never was a vampire before.

Despite all that my heart was drumming with joy. I have found her once again!

Our love had one more chance...

**So this is it! Hope you all enjoyed it! It's just the prologue that's why it isn't very long. The following chapters will be bigger in size. Review so I'll know if you like it and if I should continue this story! A good review is as good as Klaus calling you love!**


	2. Different Dances,Same Partners

**I just want to make clear that the scene in the prologue was from 3x11. Klaus have already met Caroline from 3x05. (i will write about his reaction at seeing her for the first time in this life in a later chapter.) He haven't seen her from 1920, the last time she reincarnated. I hope you enjoy this. And thank you all for the reviews they cheer me up.**

_**Different Dances,Same Partners**_

_Caroline's POV_

When i woke up the next morning Klaus was gone.

And for a reason i couldn't understand i felt like something was stolen from me, like i had discovered something important and someone had snatch it away from my hands.

It was a bizarre feeling i never felt before.

Oh my god, i hope his blood doesn't make me go crazy, like him, i thought.

I was ready to get up when i noticed a box placed in my nightstand.

I took it in my hands and saw that there was a card above it.

_''From Klaus'' _it written.

Now i was more curious than ever and opened the box in a hurry.

Holy hell, what laid inside was one of the most beautiful and probably the most expensive bracelets i have ever seen.

I observed it, taking in its delicate shape and realising that those were real diamonds.

Why would Klaus give me a gift, why would a mass murderer with no feelings care about my birthday?

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

No, i scolded myself.

Where did that come from?

Klaus was our enemy, Klaus killed Jenna, he tried to kill me and Tyler, he didn't have feelings.

I hesitantly touched the bracelet with my fingertips and the images hit me again.

I was at the edge of a balcony and i was falling, i knew i would die so i extended my hand in a desperate attempt to hold on to something, to hold on to him.

''Nik'' i screamed but it was too late and i kept falling and falling.

Just before i touched the ground my eyes opened up and i was in my bedroom again.

I closed the box and threw it at the other side of the room.

Why was this keep happening?

It felt so real and who was Nik?

_Klaus's POV_

I haven't seen her from the day i saved her and gave her, her bracelet.

And i needed her so much right now, i wanted her to be near me during all of this.

My siblings were out of their coffins and hated me and even my mother came to visit me from the underworld.

I was so popular these days.

I wished she could hear me out, i wish i could ask her if she believed my mother could really forgive me.

But that was impossible she neither remembered nor loved me.

That would change though, i wouldn't screw up this time, i didn't have that luxury anymore.

''Can i talk to her yet?'' Rebekah asked for the third time today.

''No little sis, i told you that already''

''But why? I miss her.''

''Yeah, me too. She is my favourite sister after all'' Kol said coming my way

''Hey...'' screamed Rebekah

''Okay, my favourite sister in law. Do you like that better?''

''It will do'' she said pleased

''Didn't Rebekah informed you of the pact we made after 1920. No one will talk to her like he knows her, you will treat her like she was a stranger.'' i said as anger started boiling in me.

They had to understand.

''I know, i made her hate me didn't i? But i thought that we did that to protect her from Michael. He is dead now,why should we wait?'' Rebekah said in a hurry.

''Because she is a vampire now, we have to be even more careful. If she dies she won't be born again. This is my last chance. And i'm not fully trusting mother either. She might remember this time...''

''Really, she remembers? That never happened before'' Elijah interrupted me.

''She only saw some images but maybe in time she will remember more, it's only a speculation, though.''

''And your wish. We all now how much you long for her to remember you again'' Elijah whispered under his breath.

''I hope it happens soon, she was the only friend i ever had.'' Rebekah said looking sad.

Kol smirked. ''And the only girl i never slept with, or did i? My memories are a little blurry''

''Kol, get out NOW'' i snarled

When they all left I thought of my mother's words, maybe i should invite Caroline to the dance.

I couldn't win her back if i was hiding in here.

It was the perfect opportunity.

She loved dances in all her lives.

_Caroline_

I was here for Mat and Elena, i kept repeating in my head even though the moment i entered the house my eyes searched for him.

I was wearing the dress that he gave me and the bracelet.

I was afraid to touch it at the beginning but something inside me pushed me to do it, like i had to wear it tonight.

The moment my eyes found him, our gazes locked.

I couldn't move i felt all my strength leave my body.

He was looking at me like i was the only woman in the room like he could she into the core of my soul.

He came towards me...

''Good evening'' he said with this ridiculously compelling accent.

''I need a drink'' i said and walked away from him.

I needed to clear my thoughts, if i didn't know better i would think that i was falling from him.

But that wasn't the case, he was the big bad wolf and i was so not going to be his little red riding hood.

He came to me again when the first dance started.

''I told you to save me a dance.'' he said and offered his hand to me.

''I never agreed.'' i said but placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the dance floor.

I tried to ignore the effect that his touch had to my body.

''I knew you would. You love dances too much to say no even to me.''

''You don't know anything about me'' i replied

''I know more than you think'' he whispered

We began swaying back and forth.

His hand was touching my back possessively and his hand fitted perfectly in mine like it belonged there.

We continued dancing around the room.

I felt warm and anxious and it wasn't from the dancing.

''I'm glad you came'' he said looking into my eyes.

''Well it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles.'' i said trying to avoid his gaze.

''I heard about your father''

''Don't...Seriously.'' i said feeling tears well up in my eyes.

''Very well on to more mannered subjects then, like how _ravishing_ you look in that dress'' I felt like my dead heart was going to burst from the way his eyes roamed over my body and the way his accent made the word _ravishing_ sound like one of the most erotic things i've ever heard.

''I didn't really have time to shop'' i said trying to compose myself

''And the bracelet i gave you,what's your excuse to wearing that?''

Of course he had noticed.

But i couldn't answer him, even i didn't know why.

It was like my attraction to him.

It was magnetic, ancient like something inside me guided me.

''You know you are quite the dancer'' he told me and interrupted my thoughts

''Well, i had training, i happen to be Miss Mystic Falls.'' i said proudly

''I know'' he said

And i wondered if he had learned every detail about my life.

The dance was coming to an end.

Klaus's gaze slide to my lips, that were slightly more pink than usual from the drinks i had been sipping.

He took a deep inhale of breath and looked into my eyes.

I thought he was going to kiss me and i froze.

But he pulled away, kissed my hand and walked away the exact moment the song stopped.

And what i felt was disappointment.

_Klaus's POV_

When i saw her walk in every thought was erased from my mind.

She was so beautiful that sometimes i had a hard time believing she was real.

She was an angel, she was my light.

Now that i saw her again i couldn't believe that i could spent one more day without at least one glance at her face.

Even i the devil himself could not resist her.

Another dance, i thought.

Another dance, another chance to be near her, another opportunity to hear her talk even if it was to mock me, another moment that i could forget about surviving and actually live.

I was disappointed that she didn't want to talk about her father with me.

Another time i would be the first person she would tell her secrets, the only one she allowed to see her cry.

At least she was wearing both of my gifts.

That meant something i was sure.

She was my soulmate after all she couldn't completely hate me, even though she saw me as her enemy.

As the dance was ending i couldn't help but look at her lips.

I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I took a deep breath and i inhaled her scent.

Sun and lavender, her scent never changed.

I looked into her eyes looking for permission and i felt her froze in my arms.

So i pulled away, kissed her hand and turned away from her, feeling my disappointment consume my body and my thoughts as i remembered another dance, in another life.

_Venice 1440_

I was bored.

Like always.

I only came here for Rebekah's sake.

We were in a new town and she wanted to meet the Royal couple and all the prestige families and with our wealth we were more than welcomed here.

The only thing i wanted was to feed that always helped me take my mind off.

It was a masquerade ball, it was so easy to sneak away unnoticed.

I was about to start looking for a brunette, i never fed from blondes, they reminded me of her when i saw a genuine beauty enter the room.

She was dressed in green and her mask was the same colour.

She was a sinful temptation.

Then like she felt my gaze she turned and look at me.

That was all it took, even with the mask i could recognise her eyes anywhere, it was my Caroline.

She was there, the witches had told me i would meet her again but almost 400 years had passed and i had lost all hope.

The only things that mattered was protecting my family and blood.

But now i felt alive again.

I was so in awe of her that even if the whole room was on fire i would barely notice it!

I had met thousand women in my life but none of them could make me feel like this, it wasn't just that she was beautiful, that word wasn't enough for her, it was her whole being.

It was like she was baring her soul into her eyes, like her goodness was radiating from her and was spreading all over the room.

She was my soul.

I almost run to her, stopping myself at the last minute, remembering that she didn't know me.

I didn't want to frighten her.

''Would you do me the honour of dancing with me my lady?'' i asked trying to hide my excitement and nervousness.

''Of course my lord'' she said and took my hand.

I felt numb where her skin touched mine, the feeling was so intense that it shocked me.

And she could feel it too if her eyes widening and her hand trembling was any indication.

I smiled, sweeping her into my arms with a twirl.

Then i hold her close to me, wanting just to feel her against me.

She smiled as we danced and asked me:

''Have we met again?''

''Maybe,why?''

''I felt like i knew you. You looked at me from across the room and i almost felt compelled to come near you.''

''I know the feeling'' i said still trying to believe she was there.

''And the way you touch me is inappropriate. Only is lovers dance like that''

''But you like it.''

''That's the problem. I am not like that. We should stop. It was a mistake coming to you. It won't happen again. I'm sorry.''

''I'm not. And we could become you know.''

''Become what?''

''Lovers'' i whispered in her ear

She didn't answer but she put her head on my shoulder.

Our dance felt like what I imagined Heaven would be like.

Her head on my shoulder as we continued dancing made my mind swirl and cloud over.

I pulled her even closer and i was intrigued by this, up until recently, hidden masochistic side of myself.

What other reason could i possibly have for getting so close to that tempting neck of hers?

So close that her perfume invaded my senses.

She pulled her head back a little to look me in the eyes.

It was a little like being hit by something blunt and heavy, as her eyes locked on mine and there was something in the air between us that made it hard to breathe, hard to think.

I wanted her, needed her and she was so close.

This was torture.

I leaned closer to her and crushed my lips to hers.

The kiss was soft at the begging and then it became fierce and wild.

Our lips pressed together moving in a dance that was every bit as thrilling as it was familiar.

I poured all my feelings into that kiss.

It was desperate, i tried to convey to her that i had waited 400 years and i would wait as long as i had to to have just one moment like this with her.

She tried to pull away and i let her.

She looked dizzy, like me.

''You don't understand, we can't do this''

''Why, don't you feel our connection?''

''That doesn't matter. You will soon understand.'' she said and run away from me.

I let her knowing i could find her again now. I probably scared her, i was too forward but i couldn't help it.

Half an hour passed and i didn't see her again.

Suddenly the music stopped and the Prince started speaking.

''My loyal friends and subjects,i 'll like you all to meet my wife, Princess Caroline'' he said

Everybody clapped and cheered ''Long live the Princess''

I felt like time stopped when no other than my love, my Caroline stood beside the Prince with no mask this time and a yellow dress.

I was in Hell again.

**Hope you liked it! The song that was on my mind for the dance scenes were Iris-Goo Goo. In the next chapter i will finish the scenes from 3x14 in the present time as well as the flashback from their previous life. Until then please review. A good review is as good as JOMO finally answering one of my tweets. **


	3. This is the Beggining

**I want to thank all of you who read this story and those who reviewed. To answer a question from **_**Justine **_**Klaus didn't make her forget, she reincarnates and because of the curse she can't remember him. I will tell you more about the curse soon. Enjoy!**

_Caroline (present time)_

I needed air that's why i stormed out from the ballroom and my stupid emotions.

I wanted him to kiss me.

Something was going on from the time he came to my room because he was all i could think about, it was driving me insane.

So, i focused all my thoughts elsewhere, i was watching the horse trying not to think of anything else.

And that's probably why i didn't sense him come near me.

''You like horses'' he said and startled me.

Oh, no i couldn't face him again. What did he want now?

''I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here?''

''I fancy you.'' he said and tiny butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

''Is that so hard to believe?''

''Yes'' of course it was. He had lived a thousand years. Why would he be interested in me? I was nothing special, i was not Elena, boys did not follow me around like puppies.

''Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you.''

How could he say exactly what i wanted, needed to hear all this years. How could his words make all my insecurities fly away. Even Tyler, couldn't do this. Oh my god, Tyler. How could i forget about him?

''Well, i'm spoken for, by Tyler'' i told him

''I thought you two ended things'' he said looking a little angry. Was he jealous?

''Yes because of you and your freaky sire bond with him.'' I said feeling angry now myself.

''So, you aren't spoken for'' he said and smiled looking down at me.

I looked away. That smile was dangerous,that smile could make empires crumble. It made me forget my anger and all i wanted was to see it again.

''You know horses are the opposite of people, they're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favourite horse. He severed his neck with a sword as a warning'' he said looking vulnerable, like he was reliving the moment in his mind.

I understood him, i was an expert in the field.

I spent almost all my human life thinking that my parents hated me that i wasn't good enough.

But that has changed now, maybe it could change for him too, now that his mother was back.

''Did you ever considered, sitting down with your father and talking it out?''

''I am afraid, my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours'' he said and finally looked at me again.

I haven't realised it but i was feeling cold and empty until his gaze returned to me.

''Maybe so, but i let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question. Yes, i like horses but i also like people and they actually like me, so i'll be inside.''

I was in the same place. I went outside to forget him and now i was running inside not from him but from my feelings.

_Klaus_

I could she the surprise in her eyes when i told her i fancied her.

She really didn't believe that she was all that i described her.

And it was true.

Because that words weren't enough, she was so much more.

And why did she mention that stupid hybrid!

I hated him more with every passing minute.

She had other relationships before in our previous lives but they never mattered.

When i came to her she forgot all about them,

So why was he still in her mind now?

Only me was allowed in there.

And of course i opened up again.

Telling her about how i thought about ending my life over the centuries and now about my father and how i don't trust people.

She was already making me change.

I was already more human.

I could show her another one of my secrets now.

My paintings.

I didn't like to show them to others but she was the exception.

I would love to see her face light up in the sight of them.

So i approached her from behind.

I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

''I want to show you something.'' I said and i noticed the _goose_ bumps that arised at _the sound of my voice._

She turned around looking a little more red in the face than usual.

''You scared me'' she said

''Sorry, it wasn't my intention love.'' i grinned

''Sure, it wasn't.'' she said and rolled her eyes.

That conversation was so familiar.

''What do you want to show me?''

_''_Come and find out.'' i told her feeling playful.

''Is it your dungeon where you keep your coffin?'' she said smiling

''No,i think i forgot it in England. I was in a hurry.'' I said returning her smile.

''I promise you will like it''

''Fine'' she sighed

That was all I needed.

I moved and lead her to my studio.

''So, what did you want to show me? She said the moment we were inside the room.

She was always so impatient. One of the things i liked about her.

''One of my passions.''

She looked around surprised. I am sure she didn't expect this.

''Oh, impressive. I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain.''

''Well, yeah that's their mistake'' I wondered if she knew that this room was filled with famous stolen paintings.

''And what about these? Where did you steal this from?'' she asked looking curious at the bracelet.

Only if she knew, that it was hers to begin with.

''Oh,that's a long story.'' i answered hoping she wouldn't notice the sadness in my voice.

''But rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you.'' it was true in every life she was becoming more stunning than before.

She rolled her eyes at my comment and started looking at my paintings.

I watched her carefully, wondering if she will notice that they were mine.

''Wait a second, did you do this?'' She told me like she couldn't believe it.

''Yeah, um, actually one of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage,not that anyone will notice. Have you been?'' I was feeling a little awkward like always when i talked about my paintings. It was a side of me that i wanted to stay hidden.

''I've really never been anywhere'' she told me looking a little sad.

That was unacceptable.

If she wanted to see the world, i could make it happen instantly.

We could leave right this second.

''I'll take you wherever you want''

''Rome, Paris, Tokyo...'' i said and i heard the most divine sound in the universe her laughter.

I never wanted her to stop.

''Oh, whoa. It must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want''

''Is that why you collect hybrids, a little serving army to take you places and bring you things.''

She hated me still,despite tonight.

She couldn't understand that she was the reason.

I was always alone, waiting for her.

She didn't have to go through that pain.

To see her loved one not remember she even existed.

He needed a purpose, to continue live without her all this decades.

''You making assumptions''

''Then why you need Tyler? Stop controlling him, give him his life back.''

Again with Tyler. She mention him twice today.

What did she see in him?

What could he offer her?

He couldn't even understand her.

He couldn't appreciate her like I did.

I was pissed with him, with her, with me.

''You know this has been a fun evening but i think it's time for you to leave.''

''I get it, your father didn't love you, so you assumed that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to by them off.'' she said and throw the bracelet to the ground.

''But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them.'' she said and stormed out of the room.

My anger was gone now.

She was right of course, she always knew me better than anyone.

My father was my curse.

She was only wrong about one thing,

Someone did love me i thought and picked up the bracelet from the ground.

She loved me.

And probably that was the problem.

If she didn't that curse would never exist.

But of course life would take away the only person who cared so deeply about me.

I had the urge to paint her.

I haven't done it for a while trying to forget her.

But now that was impossible..

So i sat and painted her staring at the horse smiling.

And i let my mind wander once again to another time.

_Venice 1440_

She belonged to another, she was the fucking Princess.

This couldn't be happening.

I would kill him that would solve everything but what if she loved him.

No, this couldn't be happening.

Not now that i found her again.

They were all greeting her now.

All i had to do was to wait for my turn.

''Nik, you won't believe this. She, she is here.''said Rebekah running to my side.

''She is the fucking Princess.'' we said at the same time.

''You saw her?'' she asked surprised

''Saw her, talked to her, danced with her and kissed her. I'm way ahead of you''

''You kissed her already? How did you do that?''

''You underestimate me sister and our bond.''

''I mean they just presented her five minutes ago.''

''She was here before disguised. I don't think she wanted to be found. That's way she changed her dress.''

''I still can't believe that she's really here. Can i talk to her?''

''Of course, but don't tell her that she knows us. She is not ready yet.''

''Considered it done, we can be friends again i'm sure. I told you we should come to this celebration.''

Then she came towards us.

''Good evening my lord, my lady'' she said

''Your majesty'' we said again at the same time.

Rebekah bowed and i took her hand and kissed it,never taking my eyes off her face.

I saw her blush instantly and cherished the moment.

I still affected her like i used to.

''My name is Rebekah and this is my brother Nicklaus, you highness. We are new to the city.''

''I'm pleased to meet you''

''Your dress is so beautful.'' Rebekah said

''It is, but somehow i think that green is more your colour'' i said and smiled at her.

She blushed even more.

''I will consider it for another time. I'm sorry i have to go, i have other guests to attend. I hope we meet again soon.''

''I'll be in your room after midnight'' i whispered quietly so only she could hear me.

Her eyes widen but she didn't say anything and just walked away.

The only thing i had to do was to wait.

_Caroline_

I can't believe i kissed him and now i was waiting for him, in my room.

Once again i was glad that i had to sleep in a different room and not with Tomas.

Thank god for that law.

Why didn't i say no?

What was it about that man that made me go crazy.

It felt like i knew him.

This isn't me.

I sneaked around to get away from court but i never had a lover.

I didn't love my husband, it was an arranged marriage but i have never put my honour at risk again.

Now here i was waiting for a man i just met.

''Nicklaus'' i said and remembered the way we had danced and kissed.

''I prefer you to call me Nik''

I got up from the bed in a hurry. I haven't even heard him entering the room.

''You scared me.''

''It wasn't my intention, love''

''Sure it wasn't. Like it wasn't your intention to kiss me or come to my bedroom at the middle of the night.''

''You wanted me to come. I'm sure you couldn't think of anything but me from the moment we met. Don't be embarrassed neither could I.''

''Don't you understand who i am?'' i said after a long moment

''Don't you understand that i don't care'' he answered smugly

''This will not end well''

''It hasn't even started yet'' he said and closed all the distance that was left between us.

''I want to kiss you again. Let me kiss you.'' he almost begged

''I...I..'' i was lost from the moment he entered the room, from the moment i saw him across the ballroom.

''Kiss me'' i said **decisively.**

He wasted no time.

He cupped my face with his hand and before he kissed me, he whispered to me.

''Now,it begins.''

Then his lips were on mine and all thoughts lost their meaning.

My body felt like it exploded on the spot as he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me even closer to his body, if that was possible.

I lifted my body so it will fit perfectly in his.

I don't know for how long we kissed until i felt like i wanted more, much more.

I tried to take his shirt off and in a desperate attempt, i almost ripped it from his body and the buttons flew all over the room.

"You drive me wild'' he groaned and his hand reached for my dress and pulled it off my shoulders.

He grabbed me and throw me to the bed.

He was on top of me and he was kissing every part of my body.

My dress was completely off now and so was his trousers.

''I wanted you for so long'' he whispered against my neck and kissed it.

I couldn't hold back my moans now.

He slowly spread my legs and positioned himself over me.

Then, suddenly, he thrust into me, making me scream out once again.

He began to move inside of me.

Slowly at first like he savoured every moment.

Then when i wrapped my legs around him and his pace became more urgent.

This was what i was looking for.

This connection.

It was like he was a missing piece of a puzzle i never knew i had lost.

Like he was a part of me,

There was a word for that.

Soulmates.

Nik moved even faster and i tightened around him.

I called out his name as we reached our climax together.

_Klaus_

Two months have passed from the day i had seen her in the ball.

We spent more and more time together.

The only time we were apart was so she could attend her duties as a princess.

I had compelled her husband to like me so he invited me almost every day to his court.

Also i made sure that he won't even touch a hair from Caroline's body.

She was all mine, i didn't share.

Those months gave me hope.

I was with her again and my happiness was indescribable.

After 400 years my dead heart was coming to life.

I still remember the first time that she said that she loves me in this life.

We were laying in her bed and i was caressing her back with my fingers.

''Can i have one of your necklace.'' she said and looked at me.

''You can have whatever you want.'' i said and pulled the necklace with my Viking name from my neck and placed it to hers.

''Thank you'' she said

''Now i wear something from the two persons in the world i love the most.''

''The necklace from you and this diamond bracelet from my mother. It's the only thing i have from her'' she said and saw me the bracelet which she never took off.

''You...you love me that much.''

''No i love you even more Nik. You are my home.''

I couldn't speak for a long time as i let her words sink to me.

She loved me again.

''I love you two so much. You are the sun and i am a prisoner to your gravitational pull.'' i said and kissed her again with more passion than before.

I smirked at that memory and what followed.

But now we had to move on.

First Michael could find us and second we shouldn't leave in fear.

We shouldn't sneak around.

And i must tell her the truth about me, about us.

So with this thoughts in mind i opened the door to her room.

''You're back she said and throw herself in my arms.

"Happy to see me?" I laugh and press my lips to hers, feeling her ease at my touch.

''Always'' she says

''And forever'' i answer her

''Are you ready for tonight?''

''I don't know Nick. I am still afraid. They will look for me. I am the princess.''

''I told you i can protect you. They will never find us. No one will hurt you. I swear.''

''Or maybe you don't want to leave. You don't want to lose your title.'' i said

''You know that's not true. I don't care about being a Princess, i never did!''

''I love you Nick, never forget that.'' she told me looking at my eyes.

''I love you too. I'm sorry. It's just that there is some things i should tell you and i hope you don't leave me after you heard them.''

''Is one of them that you are a vampire?''

My face fell off.

''How do you know that?''

''My mother was killed by a vampire and father taught me to recognize your kind from miles away. After a few days it with you it was quite obvious.''

''I thought you will hate me after what happened to your mother''

''You're not a monster. Unlike most people i can tell the difference. You could never hurt me or the ones i care about. That's the reason Tomas is still alive.''

''Also you fangs come out when we make love''

I smirked and hold her closer.

''Of course they do. I told you, you drive me wild. It wasn't a figure of speech. I can't think straight when i am with you.'' I said asn hold her closer.

''No time for what you're thinking. I have to be ready. We running away tonight.''

''That could wait'' i said and played with the tips of her hair.

''No it can't. Get out.''

''Fine, fine but you will regret it.'' i said and walked out of her room.

''I already do'' she said and slammed the door at my face.

_Later that night_

I was ready to go over to Caroline when i heard her scream.

All hell froze at the sound, she was yelling for help, my help!

I run to her room and broke the door without even realising it.

She was at the balcony.

''Nick'' she screamed

And i saw her.

Her husband, Tomas was holding a knife against her neck and they both were at the edge, so close to the their destruction.

''Let her go'' i said

''I'm not listening to you, I am the Prince. I 'll do whatever i want.''

''I said LET HER GO!'' I screamed and moved forward.

''One more step and i'll slit her throat.''

''Why are you doing this?'' she said

''I'm not doing this. I'm just a tool so he can suffer.''

''What do you mean?'' she asked confused.

''He's compelled'' i said in horror.

''Yeah i am. You are clever to figure it out so soon.''

''Please take you anger on me not her. Let her go, i'll do anything''

''No'' she screamed

''Take me not him. I am the one you want.''

''All this is very touching but i have orders i don't make the rules. I'm sorry''

''The person who compelled me told me to tell you that your agony just started. This is only the beginning'' he said and pulled her over with him as he was jumping from the balcony.

I rushed to her as she was falling and she extended her hand and screamed my name in agony.

But it was to late.

I was not fast enough, i didn't catch her hand, the only thing i was holding was her bracelet.

I jumped from the balcony in hope i could heal her.

But when i reached the ground i realised that i couldn't do that either.

She was already gone.

Once more i was holding her in my arms and she was dead.

My cry wake up all the palace.

And that was the last thing they heard before i kill them all.

**No happy ending i know. But almost all their past lives ended tragically. So who do you think compelled Caroline's husband? I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. A good review is as good as a real klaroline kiss!**


	4. Lonely Voids

**Thank all of you who continue to read this story. This isn't one of my best chapters because i have caught a cold that won't go away. That's the reason it took so long to update. Also i want to thank **_**Justine**_** for all her reviews they keep me writing. Even though i can't tell you if Michael is the one who did, i can tell you that if Caroline remembers she is gonna do it on her own this time without Klaus's help. Enjoy!**

_Klaus (present time)_

I don't know why i kept remembering these things.

The moment she died in my arms for a second time made me lose all reason.

I was mad with grief.

She had gave me purpose, light and she took it away.

I was in the darkness again and that's what i became, darkness.

I killed all the people in the palace in one night, they are still legends about that.

And then for days i was in a killing spree.

Killing almost everyone in sight.

It was working my emotions was turned off completely.

I couldn't feel a thing, no pain, no happiness.

I was more an animal than human.

Rebekah had to call Elijah and Kol so they could stop me.

No, that it was easy i remember snapping their necks quite a few times.

But in the end they managed to calm me down a bit and by then Elijah had news that there was a Petrova Doppelganger.

So i put all my energy at breaking the curse, i let it consume me, become my obsession because she was not there with me anymore.

But now here i was outside of her house waiting for her to come back and find my drawing.

Waiting for another chance.

_Caroline_

I came back in a hurry.

That evening was mentally exhausting.

All i did was fighting back feelings i never knew i had.

But they were there, like there were always inside me.

I had to put an end to them.

I was with Tyler and he loved me.

I was with him.

I called him wanting to hear his voice, in hope of forgetting a different British voice.

He didn't answer so i left him a message, telling him to come home.

If i see him again, i thought maybe all this will go away.

And then i saw it.

The box was there again.

What the hell?

I stood up and began to open it.

''Seriously? Just give up already'' i said and rolled my eyes.

Didn't he understood that he couldn't bribe me with expensive gifts.

But what laid inside left me speechless.

It was me.

He had drawn me.

No one has ever done that.

It was magnificent.

I looked like an angel and so beautiful like i belonged to another time.

That's how he see me?

That's what i am to him?

Then i saw that he had written something at the bottom.

_''Thank you for you honesty. Klaus''_

That moved me more than anything.

He appreciated that i told him what i was thinking.

If he was nothing but a monster he wouldn't do that.

He would have ripped my head just for speaking that way to him.

But he had sent me a drawing instead.

For some reason that made me smile like a little child.

I put in my nightstand next to my bed with no intention of throwing it away.

It was my treasure.

I got under the covers and tried ti sleep but i couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me.

But i wasn't afraid if anything i felt safe and minutes later i was asleep.

I understood that this was probably a dream.

_I was dressed as a maid and was exploring a big house looking for something._

_I couldn't find it but i couldn't stop looking either._

_There was a room at the end of the hall._

_I opened the door and looked inside. _

_There were a thousand pictures of me with Klaus._

_Dancing, kissing, fighting, smiling, hugging._

_It was like we were together for centuries._

_I was still looking at them when i saw that someone else was in that room._

_I couldn't see his/her face._

_He/She was wearing a black hood._

_''Who are you?'' i asked and took a step back._

_I was afraid all my instincts was telling me to run._

_The figure spoke and i understood it was a woman._

_''You'll never be together again. '' she said and came right in front of me, holding a knife._

_''The only thing you two are allowed to feel is pain.'' and drove the knife through my heart._

_''Unbearable, unstoppable pain.''_

I screamed and woke up.

I was sweating and breathing with difficulty.

I was scared, i was afraid to sleep again.

That nightmare was so real that i was still trembling.

My eyes caught the drawing and i clutched it to my chest, holding it as if my life depended on it.

And it worked i felt my nerves calm down.

Holding the drawing took my fears away.

And I went back to a dreamless sleep.

_Klaus_

I was drawing her again not caring about my surroundings.

But my brother and sister couldn't leave me be.

Kol tried to annoy Rebekah.

It was his favourite hobby.

And now that she had given him an excuse by staying out the night before, it was unlikely that he would stop anytime soon.

I need quiet.

''Don't start Nick'' said Rebekah because she caught me staring.

''I didn't say anything''

''I am bored, our sister is a trumpet but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment'' Kol stated.

''What are you waiting for? Go on have at it'' i said wanting to go back to my drawings, to dreaming of her smile.

''It isn't fun to go alone. Join me Nick. It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart''

I felt a sting of guilt.

Oh; yes i was definitely becoming weaker.

It was her fault of course.

''Ok, why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, not with you trying to murder Rebekah's date'' i said and smiled at her.

Ok, annoying Rebekah was one of my favourite hobbies too.

What was a big brother for?

''Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it.'' she said feeling relief that we'll finally leave her alone.

Then Kol spoke again.

''Just like you Bekah.''

And at the last-minute we avoided the shoe she threw at us.

''Good riddance both of you.''

''Hey, you may meet her again. Remember the last time we went drinking at Lady's Sybil's party, she was here. You found her again, after nearly 300 year because of my drinking habits.''

''Of course i remember brother. I remember everything. How could i forget the century in which you were my favourite sibling'' i said laughing but my mind was already lost in memories.

_Paris 1775_

Me and Kol have just arrived at the party and already the women were pining over us.

We were used to it though.

All these girls wanted was a good marriage and in their eyes the fact that we weren't only the richest family in the area but we were also handsome was like a dream come true.

Kol liked the chase.

He was always aiming for the married women, enjoying make them scream his name with their husbands in the next room.

I on the other hand liked my girls untouched, pure.

It made their blood so much more delicious.

I was laughing with Kol when i noticed Her.

It was like colours had come back to the world.

I unleashed a deep breath and didn't know i was holding.

Caroline was there.

For a third time i and her we'll meet again.

What i was feeling was euphoria.

She came near me and i noticed she was a maid.

A servant in this house.

His Caroline didn't serve anyone not even him.

Then it came to my attention that the glass which i was holding was now in the floor in pieces.

I must have dropped it when i saw her.

''Excuse me, sir'' she said and starting cleaning my mess.

I was speechless that i could hear her angelic voice again.

''Let me help you'' i said

''No, my lord, it's my responsibility''

I ignored her and tried to pick up the pieces i didn't want her to get hurt.

''What are you doing? Do you want to make me get fired?''

I remember my place, my status but none of this mattered when she was around.

''You're right'' i said and lifted her chin with my finger.

''You are a pretty one. Aren't you?'' i said and looked deep into her blues eyes.

Her breath stopped altogether when she looked into my eyes.

But then her face became a mask with no feelings and she tore her gaze from my face.

''Please behave. Everyone looking at us and i am sure you could find someone else to entertain you tonight.'' she stated and walked away.

I couldn't help but follow her like a lost puppy.

I had just found her i wasn't gonna to let her leave me again.

She hurried inside the kitchen.

I thought she didn't know that i was following but then she turned around looking angry.

''What do you want, Sir?''

''The pleasure of your company.''

''You don't even know me. You just think that i am beautiful. I know what you really want.''

''I am not like that i swear'' i said and smirked at her.

''I can't know if that is true. I don't know you, you see.'' She said sarcastically.

''Then get to know me, i dare you.''

''NO, i don't want to. Unlike your usual female companions i don't sleep around and i don't want your money or your compliments. I know your type and i don't want nothing to do with you. What i need you can't give it to me.'' she said and walked away for a second time today.

This time i let her.

''Oh, my i don't know if i am more surprised that she reappeared or that she seems to not like you in this life. I don't remember her to ever speak to you like this again. She usually worships you like you do.''

''She is different. I like it.'' i said remembering how cute she looked when she was angry.

''Well, it maybe be because her life wasn't easy. But what are you intending to do about her.''

''Bring her home.'' i answered

''Sorry Kol, i have a compulsion to do. But i'll be right back.''

''Wait, who would you compel?''

''Our host of course'' i said and smiled at myself with my new plan.''

_Klaus(present time)_

We had almost drink all the grill's licker store but i was still not drunk.

I had to admit though spending time with Kol helped me to loosen up, forget.

''I remember her from last night, She looks like a taste little thing.'' said Kol in order to annoy me.

Of course she would show up the moment i tried to get her out of my mind.

But when i looked at her i forgotten everything!

She looked so damn beautiful.

The only thing i wanted was to push her to the wall and kiss her senseless.

Feel her lips against mine, let her scent invade my mouth.

''Say another word and i tear up your liver.'' i said to Kol feeling jealous even at the possibility that other man had the same thoughts about her as i did. The wolf inside me wanted to take her away and mark her as my own.

But i had to behave myself.

One step at a time.

''Caroline!''

''Oh, it's you.''

''Join us for a drink?'' i said trying to look calm.

''Mmm, i rather die from thirst but thanks.'' she said and walked away.

Oh, i am so going to make her mine.

''Isn't she stunning?'' i said to Kol

''She certainly looks good walking away from you.''

''I take that as a challenge'' i said and followed her outside felling gloriously happy again.

_Caroline_

I hoped he didn't suspected anything.

Urg, i hated them from making me do this.

I had to stay away from him.

I had to bury these stupid feelings.

Being around him didn't help.

''Caroline'' he called

''Are you serious?Take a hint.'' i said in hope that he would leave me alone.

''Don't be angry love. We had a little spat. I am over it already.''

And i was over it from the moment you gave me the painting and stop calling me love, it's disturbing.

That was what i wanted to say but the words couldn't come out of my mouth.

''Oh, well i am not'' i said instead, it was a safer answer.

''How can i acquit myself?'' he asked looking hopeful.

''You and your expensive jewellery and your romantic drawings can leave me alone.''

That way i can forget you, go back to Tyler and not be afraid that my friends would kill me if they could read my mind.

Again i couldn't say my thoughts at loud.

''Oh, come on, take a chance Caroline. Talk to me. Come on get to know me. I dare you.'' he said and smiled.

Ok, i had to admit this dimples were irresistable. I couldn't say no.

''Fine. What to you want to talk about?'' i said and sit next to him.

He came closer to me and his eyes couldn't leave my face like last night at the ball.

I loved that.

''So, what do you want to talk about?''

''I want to talk about you. Your dreams, your hopes, everything you want in life.''

I laughed thinking he could not be real.

Who talked like that?

''Just to be clear, i am too smart to be seduced by you.'' i said and my mind screamed to me that i was lying.

''Well, that's why like you.'' he said and my eyes locked on his and i wanted to believe it.

I wanted him to like me.

And that scarred the hell out of me.

''It doesn't seem fair. Why should only i tell you my secrets?'' i said

''Ok, i have a solution. For every answer you give, i'll give one myself.''

''So what do you want to do in the future?'' he asked me immediately

''Mmm, i don't know. I wanted to stay here, start a family, even be the mayor one day. A simple, ordinary life. But that was before i became a vampire. All that is gone now. I don't have these options anymore.''

He laughed.

''What?'' i asked him feeling angry. Was he making fun of me?

''You would be bored in an instant, sweetheart. There is a difference between the things we think we want and the things we truly need. You just thought that this life was going to be enough for you. But you would have felt trapped. You were made for greater things. For a better, more full life than this town could ever offer you. You are just afraid to admit it.'' he said

I was intrigued by his words. They awakened something in me. I used to think sometimes of going away, see the rest of the world, live in the moment, discover the unknown. But all my friends, my family were here and i trembled at the thought of leaving the place i grew up, the only place i ever knew. Maybe i just needed a push.

So i asked him my question in order to avoid the subject.

''Why do you act like this? You just threaten, hurt or scare everyone you meet. Don't you want to be close to anyone?''

''People will only hurt you Caroline. Even your family. You and i know that very well. But there is a way to protect yourself. Hurt them first and they could never cause you pain again. When you don't let anyone in your heart then you are safe.''he said

''But don't you feel lonely?'' i asked

''Sorry it's my turn now.''

''Why do you think i'm alone? Maybe you feel lonely too.''

''I don't. I have my mother, my friends, Tyler.''

''Maybe you are looking for something more. Maybe there is a void inside you which anything and no one could fill.''

''You think you are the one?'' i asked him. How could he knows that?

''I didn't say i was. But you feel it don't you?'' he said like his life was hanging in the balance.

''Sorry, only one question at a time. Your rules not mine.''

''What are you trying to accomplish by staying here? What is so important now?''

''YOU'' he said simply and i felt the atmosphere between us changing.

It was filled with electricity and sexual tension.

I leaned inadvertently closer.

We were so close that i could feel his scent against my lips.

He smelled like blood and rain.

It was primal, addictive.

I licked my lips and his eyes followed the path of my tongue.

_My breathing became_ heavy and my body began tingling.

But then he pulled away and grabbed his chest like he was in pain.

''What is it?'' i asked worried

He looked back at me.

''What did you do?'' he asked me.

''Nothing'' i remembered the plan now.

It hasn't crossed my mind from the time we sat down.

He was the only thing in my mind.

''What did you DO?'' he asked again and grabbed me roughly.

''I didn't do anything, stop it!'' i told him feeling scared. He could kill me in a second.

He seemed to regret it and he let me go.

''Kol'' he said and disappeared in the night.

I felt lonely and scared and even though our moment have passed, the fire inside me still burned ready to consume everything.

_Caroline 1775_

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

When i woke up in the morning I saw my things packed in my suitcase and my travel clothes ready for my use.

Lady Sybil came to me and told me that i didn't have to work for her anymore.

I had another job now.

I was going to be the personal maid of Nicklaus Miklaelson.

I tried to protest but she didn't even listen to me.

She seemed to be in some kind of daze, she just kept repeating that i worked for Lord Nicklaus now.

So here i was in front of his stupid mansion and i could only imagine what was waiting for me in there.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the new flashbacks? I want to say that 1775 was the year Jane Austen was borned. She is one of my favorite authors! Also i used the name Sybil because she was my favorite character in Downtown Abbey and she died in last weeks episode. Till next time please review. A good review is as good as a shirtless Jomo.**


	5. Wolf Bites

_**Thank all of you who support this story! Please review i really want to know your thoughts! I want to know if you want me to continue or if you don't like something about the story. Enjoy!**_

_Caroline 1775_

''Hello Miss. I am Louise, the head maid. I am responsible for running this house. I will explain to you your duties as a personal maid of Master Klaus'' said a woman in her middle thirties the minute she opened the door.

She had brown hair and eyes, a strong body and a strict expression on her face.

She was a woman i didn't want to cross.

''Thank you'' i said

''You will wake up at six, help in the kitchen and oversee your master's meals. Then you should wake him up and fix his room. You should do what he asks you. He will usually give you your orders for the day in the morning. You could take a leave if he allows it or if you have a health problem. Your payment will be 1000 francs a month.''

''What? That is a lot of money.'' i said

''Lord Klaus decides for the payments not me. Do you have any more questions?''

''No''

''Then let me show you to your room.''

She led me through the house and i couldn't help but notice how grant and big it was.

It was also beautiful and they were paintings hanging from the walls.

They were breathtaking landscapes of faraway lands.

I always longed to see the world.

''This is it.'' said Louise and pulled me out of my daydream.

I entered the room and started unpacking my things.

The room was very cosy and it even had a small fireplace.

But i didn't have time to rest.

Louise told the Lords were having breakfast and my presence was necessary.

I dressed in a hurry and went downstairs.

When i entered the dinning room my eyes flew to him.

I hated him from the moment i met him.

He was the typical arrogant rich guy that thought that his every desire should be satisfied no matter the cost.

I despised his kind but that didn't stop me from noticing how devastating handsome he was.

Those lips, body , curly blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes must have turned many women to sin.

But i wasn't going to be one of them, i knew better.

He was eating alone with his brother.

When he saw me his lips turned into a big smile.

Like he was just waking up from a perfect dream.

''Caroline'' he said

''Welcome back''

''Thank you sir, but i never been here before'' i said confused

''That's right my mistake'' he said but didn't stop smiling

''Don't mind him. He is not a morning person.'' said his brother.

He was good-looking too with his dark, brown hair and eyes.

Must be the genes.

''I hope you liked your room'' Klaus said standing up and coming closer to me

''Very much, my lord though i still want to ask why you felt the need to take me from Lady's Sybil house. I am nothing special.''

''Oh, my personal maid left me to marry, it seems that Paris is as romantic as they have told me. I told my problem to lady Sybil and she was kind enough to give me one of her own maid. I would be lost otherwise. And what a coincidence to choose you.''

''Yes, i am so lucky'' i said sarcastically

He smiled again.

''You are lucky. You see today i have a business meeting in town and your services won't be needed. Louise please show her around the house. I will see you tomorrow then.''

He said and before he go whispered in my ear:

''You have no idea how special you are.'' and he left leaving me breathless.

I walked around the house all day glad that he was not around.

But the day had passed and i had to go to his room.

It was already morning.

I knocked his door waiting for an answer.

''Come in'' he said his voice deeper from the sleep.

I went inside and rushed to open the curtains.

''Good morning Sir.''

''Good morning to you too, love''

''Can you not call me that, sir?''

''Not call you what, love?'' he said and got up from the bed.

I don't think i could say anything that made sense at this moment.

He was bare-chested and my eyes roamed his body.

I watched the way his muscles stressed with his every move.

I felt myself blush.

I was sure my face had a deep red colour.

'' Lo...love'' i managed to say

''I don't think i can do that, you are the definition of the word'' he said

I rolled my eyes.

''You won't win me over with cheesy lines.''

''And how would i win you over?'' he said and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind my ear.

I felt his heat radiating from his body.

''But i must be doing something right by the way you're blushing.''

''I am not'' i said and pulled away.

''This is my natural colour. Do you need anything else from me?''

''Not at this moment. I'll call you later'' he said

I almost tripped trying to get away.

Two weeks passed and i was getting used to live in here.

I was even getting used to him.

He always tried to make me fall for him and i always had a rude line to throw at him.

But he never asked me to change my behaviour or asked for obedience.

I was his maid after all.

But he didn't treat me like one.

And that soften my opinion from him.

I caught myself waiting for him to come near me.

But that was it.

I know i should not let myself develop feelings for him.

I know what will happened if i do.

And some of the other maid's behaviour reminded me of that.

I heard them whisper that i was his mistress.

That this was the way i took this job and could talk to him like that.

They didn't have any other evidence than that and i wouldn't let them found one.

I was not my mother.

_Klaus_

She was with me for two weeks.

And i enjoyed every minute.

It was like we were back home.

I almost spent every second trying to tease her, to make her so crazy in love with me as i was with her.

I noticed that she wasn't so angry at me anymore, the were times that i could see a smile on her lips or a blush!

Also sometimes she stared at me when i she thought i wasn't looking.

Big mistake, i was always watching.

But every time a took a step further and made her open up to me, she shut me out immediately.  
She would hide her feelings and find an excuse to run away.

I didn't know what to do.

That dance was my last hope.

It was my birthday tomorrow and the whole house was in a frenzy trying to finish the preparations for the celebration.

The only thing i cared about was to persuade her to come.

That moment she entered the room.

''Good morning Sir'' she said with that sweet voice.

This was my favourite part of the day.

''Caroline, the beautiful girl i wanted to talk to''

''Is there something i can help you with?''

''Yes you should go with me in the dance tomorrow''

''What? I can't come to the dance. I am a maid.''

''No one will know that. I will tell them you are my cousin if you wish.''

''That's impossible. What will the staff say? What will i wear? Why do you want me to come?''

''Easy love, one question at a time.''

''First who cares what the staff says. I want you to come, they have nothing to do with it. Second i already bought you a dress. It's a shame to go to waste. And third it's my birthday i need you to be there. It will not be the same without someone being rude to me all the time''

''I don't know'' she said and looked away.

No way i would let her say no.

''Come on, consider it my birthday present.'' i said

She sighted.

''Fine but just this one and thank you so much for your kindness'' she said and finally smiled.

Oh, yeah it was going to be a magical evening.

_At the ball_

This party was dull without her presence.

I was pacing nervously waiting for her arrival.

I could barely keep up a conversation with my guests.

And then she entered the room and everything faded.

She was glowing.

All eyes turned on her.

The red dress which I gave her was like it was made for her.

It made her even more stunning than before as it was tightly fitting around her figure.

She was a sinful sight.

I didn't know how i could restrain myself all night.

I wanted to kiss her in front of everyone make them see that she belonged to me.

Because they were all looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

They couldn't see past her beauty, they thought she was an easy prey.

I run to her before anyone else manage to go near her.

''Caroline you look...you look divine.'' i said knowing that my face was full of affection and love and lust and want.

I pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss in her hand.

''I'm glad you came''

She was blushing like crazy.

''Thank you for the invitation. And Happy Birthday Klaus'' she said and softly kissed my cheek

She finished me with that.

I was lost.

Everything i had planned for tonight was forgotten.

I don't know if it was the kiss or that she called me by name for the first time but the only thing i wanted was to hold her close and for this night to never end.

''Do you want to dance?'' i asked

''I never danced in a ball before'' she said looking shy

''It's easy just follow my lead'' i said and lead her to the dance floor.

They were all looking at us surely wondering who was this stranger that Lord Nicklaus seemed so mesmerized with.

I placed my hand on her back and she rested her hand on mine.

I couldn't stop looking at her.

''Stop that'' she said

''What?''

''Stop looking at me like i am the only one here''

''You are the only that matters''

''Why, why me?''

''Because you are so much more than a pretty face. You are strong, stubborn, kind, you always speak your mind. You are the only bright thing i ever had in my life''

She looked back at me unable to answer.

I pulled her closer once more and kissed her at the base on her neck. I closed my eyes and the whole world was forgotten because of this gesture,of this kiss.

''Klaus'' she said warningly.

"People are watching."

"Let them," i said against her skin.

"Everyone should see who you belong to."

''I don't belong to anyone'' she said and pulled away.

I didn't have a chance to answer when Lady Arianna came toward us.

''I was sure i had seen you before. You were one of Lady's Sybil's maid. Really Klaus your standards are pretty low even for you.''

''Speak to her that way again and it will be the last words you will ever say''

''Please i will speak however i want she just a slut for gods sake''

I was ready to kick her out.

When Caroline pulled my hand.

''You are right i shouldn't be here. But don't take your anger for Klaus on me''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean that he dumped you and you want revenge. But it's not all his fault. He left you because you only saw him as money with a pretty gift wrap. You all do. You never even bother to look under the surface. You are using him as much as he uses you'' she said and fled from the room

''Don't ever show your face to me if you value your life'' i said and followed Caroline outside.

_Caroline and Klaus_

Caroline run and kept running until she was far from the estate and deep inside the forest that skirted it.

Running was easier than stopping and having to deal with what happened.

''Caroline, stop, please'' Klaus pleaded and was right beside her in a moment.

''What?'' she said trying to hold back her tears.

''I'm sorry for what happened inside''

''It was nothing that was not expected and she was right this... this should stop.''

''Because of her words, but they were not true.'' he said trying to understand why she was so upset.

''But they will be if this continue. Don't you understand i'm a maid, nobody will accept it'' she said as tears where running down her face.

''Please leave me alone, please'' she said and starting hitting him in the chest with her hands.

''Let me go, let me go.''

He grabbed her by the shoulders.

''Is that what you want? You want me to leave you? You want to never see me again? If you think you can bear it, i'll obey. But i just want you to know that none of this matter to me. I don't give a damn about what people say. They don't matter to me. They can all go to hell see if i care. The only one who is important is you. And what if you are a maid and i am your master? This changes nothing it's just you and me. Klaus and Caroline. It has always been you and me. I'll never saw you as a maid and i never treated you like one. I maybe crazy but the only thing i see when i look at you is the woman i love'' he said and pulled her in finally for a kiss.

The second their lips touched the world stopped for a moment then erupted.

He couldn't feel anything but her.

He kissed her faster, harder, wanting to be completely one with her.

He wanted to mark her, claim her for his own.

He wanted to leave her lips bruised from kissing, she wanted her to think of him every second of every day.

There were no thoughts in his head but her and how right she felt in his arms.

And it was the same for her all the thoughts of going away, of the problems she had to deal with were erased as she continued kissing him, slower now but with more passion than before.

The only thing she could see was him, the only thing she tasted was his kiss, his rapid breath was the only sound in her ears and his body the only thing that kept her from collapsing to the ground.

She had found what she was missing and it was more than sparks, it was a fire that was spreading all over her body.

She never wanted it to stop but the moment his mouth left her all the thoughts of her mother came back.

''No'' she screamed and pushed him.

''What?'' he said out of breath looking confused

''I'm sorry, i can't''

''What are you talking about? You kissed me back. You need this like i do.''

''No, i won't do the same mistakes as her''

''What are you talking about?'' He said looking hurt.

''My mother, she was in love with her master too. He promised her love but he left her to fed for herself when he was bored with her. He left her all alone with no money, no honour and his child, me. My mother raised me alone because she trusted him. We are from different worlds it will never work between us. You may think it does not matter now but someday this will change and i won't be there to endure the consequences.'' she said and again did the only thing she could.

She run.

_Klaus_

Now all made sense, her behaviour, the way she never let him in.

She wanted to kill her father for causing her so much pain.

But i could make her see that i was different, i wanted her to believe in love.

Like she made me believe when we first met.

I thought that no one could love me, if my father couldn't but she would always be there, always at my side.

And for that reason i would never give up on her.

''Klaus'' i heard her scream

NO, i thought not again, it's too soon.

And then i heard something else.

Werewolves.

It was a full moon tonight and they were after her.

I used every inch of my strength to catch up with her.

I saw her lying in the ground and almost 15 werewolves were around her ready to bite her.

''NO'' i said and moved in front of her.

I screamed from the pain while the continued biting me cause they couldn't reach her.

My back was mangled and blood was dripping from everywhere.

''No'' she cried

''Don't die, Please don't leave me''

I smiled at her and turned my back on her, ready to face the werewolves.

''I will rip you limb from limb for only thinking to attack her. I will rip out your hearts so fast, you won't even have time to beg for mercy." i said and launched forward.

It wasn't pretty, it was bloody as i killed them one by one making them suffer.

At the end i was badly hurt but they were all dead and she was safe.

I laid to the ground waiting from my wounds to heal.

I needed blood.

''You are alive. How are you alive?'' she asked and leaned over me.

I felt her warm tears on my face.

''I'm harder to kill than you think.''

''What are you?''

''Don't you know. Didn't you see me. Didn't you see them.'' I said and pointed to my fangs.

''Vampires don't exist. They are a bedtime story''

''Obviously not. Are you afraid? This is your chance to run. I am not usually weak.''

''You saved me. Why would i run? Why did you risk your life for me?''

''I didn't. This won't kill me but it would have killed you. And i couldn't bear that again''

''Thank you for everything. Nothing I'll ever say or do would be enough to repay you.''

''What do you need?'' she said worried.

''I don't need anything.''

''You are weak you said it yourself. Do you need blood?''

''I do and i will get up and find some in a minute. Go home, find Kol, tell him what happened. He will keep you safe until i return.''

''No, i won't leave you. We will go home together. Drink from me''

''What? No'' i said i couldn't believe she said that.

''It's the least i can do. You saved me, let me help you now. I want to.''

I was tempted i had never tasted her blood before in any of our lives.

''Do you trust me?'' i asked doubtfully

''Now i do.'' she said and pushed her hair aside exposing the side of her long, white, beautiful neck.

I craved for blood and i couldn't resist this urge.

This was a different kind of hunger.

I was breathing heavily and I could feel my fangs emerging.

Her breathing seemed to mimicking mine.

I put one hand at her waist and one at the side of her neck.

Then i kissed her neck and bite it with my real teeth preparing her.

She had her eyes closed.

I knew she was afraid but i would show her that she could trust me.

The smell of her blood drove me wild and i pierced her neck in a quick moment.

When i felt her blood flowing in my body giving me life i felt as if i had become one with her.

I could not tell where my body ended and hers began.

We were one soul, one mind, one heart like we were supposed to be.

And the taste.

This was the nectar that only the Olympian gods enjoyed.

It was magnificent.

I kept drinking.

I wanted every part of me to be filled with her blood, with her being.

I wanted to be hers completely.

And i could sense that she felt the same.

She moaned from the pleasure and from the closeness between us, our unity.

We could now feel what the other where experiencing like it was our own feelings.

I stopped myself with much difficulty.

I didn't want to weaken her more.

I still tasted her blood in my tongue.

''Are you okay?'' she asked

''More than okay. You?''

''I am not so good. So many things happened. I want to sleep. I want us to go home.''

I wrapped one arm around her back and tucked the other under her knees and lifted her up, cradling her to my chest.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and buried her head near my beating heart.

''Let's take you home, love.''

What they both haven't noticed was a figure watching them from afar with an angry look on its face.

**So all seems to go in a good direction but for how long? Also it seems that Caroline always have family troubles! In the next chapter Klaus will tell her some things about how they met and who put the curse on her! Until then please review. A good review is as good as a klaroline scene in the rain!**


	6. Bloody Kiss

_**Thanksss to all of you who review and follow this story!**_

_Caroline 1775_

I woke up not knowing where i was.

My mind was blank for some minutes before the wave of my memories crush on me.

We went to the dance, he kissed me, i was attacked by werewolves, he saved, he was a vampire and i gave him my blood.

I still remember the way i moaned from pleasure when his fangs pierced my skin.

It wasn't painful as i expected.

It was beyond words.

It was unity.

But all of that was a lot to handle in a day.

I needed him, i wanted to talk to him, make him explain.

''I hope you are better now, sweetheart''

I gasped from terror till i realized it was him.

He was sitting across me and watched me with his eyes.

I knew were i was now, i was laying in his bed.

''Klaus, you are here.'' i said in relief.

''Where else would i be?'' he said and moved next to me in the bed.

The moment his body touched mine i felt warmer and safe at last.

He wrapped his hand around my body and i rested my head in his chest.

We stayed like this for a while enjoying each other's presence.

He kissed my head.

''I have missed this'' he said

''You do that all the time'' i said and moved so i could look at his face.

''You talk like we had met before''

''That's because we have.''

''What? What do you mean'' i said and pulled away.

''I want to tell you everything this time. No more secrets.''

''You knew me before? When?''

''Many centuries before.''

''How is this possibly?''

''How is any of this? I am a vampire. You were attacked by werewolves. Magic, it all starts with magic''

''Tell me about it. The first time we met. Did you love me then?''

''How could i not? You are the beauty to my beast''

I still couldn't believe he loved me so much.

And that we had other lives together.

That was crazy.

But i wanted to know more.

I squeezed his hand and said:

''Tell me''

He took a deep breath and started talking.

''We were from the same village. I was human then. You lived right next to us. You had lost your parents and Ayanna, my mother's friend, was taking care of you. We were brought up like siblings.

The first time i met you i was 14 and you were 8. I found you in the forest. You were crying about your parents and i just came and sit next to you. We didn't talk we just looked at the sky as the stars came out until your tears stopped. We were inseparable since then. But it took me a long time to understand that i loved you. Jealousy was crucial. Your jealousy of Tatia, my jealousy of Caleb. You drove me mad. We finally got together and it was heaven. My father was cruel and i wanted to leave so when Ayanna told you that she will never allow you to be with me, we decided to run away. But that same night my father and mother had other plans. They made me and my siblings vampires. They wanted to protect us. It didn't go very well. When i woke up i went and look for you. You weren't in the place we were supposed to meet. I was desperate i run to your house but i couldn't go in. I begged Ayanna to let me see you. And she did. I thought it was kindness but it wasn't. I found you dead. You were gone and everything gone dark. Ayanna told me that now you were safe from me. That she made sure you will be reborn but you wouldn't remember me, you wouldn't love me. She said that every time we will be together you will die and that if i made you a vampire and you died you could never come back. That's why i can't turn you. I killed her in an instant, i ripped her heart from her chest and squeezed it in my hands. It was my first kill and the beginning of another curse. But that's another story. I found you again, you were a princess. We spent some time together before the curse took hold. Someone killed you. Someone took you away from me again until i found you now.''

I couldn't stop my tears.

I couldn't remember but i felt these memories in my blood.

He had suffered so much.

We had suffered so much.

I leaned in and kissed him.

I poured all of my love, all my pain into the kiss.

I kissed him with an intense hunger and eagerness and he kissed back just as passionately.

Nothing else matter.

It was just me and him.

I felt his own tears in my lips.

I didn't want him to go through this again.

''We will find a way. I won't leave you. I love you.'' i said meaning very word.

''I love you always and forever.'' he said and kissed me again.

''Finally mine again.'' he said

''You were very stubborn this time.''

''I had my reasons. You were insufferable. You always hit on me. You didn't leave me alone for a second'' i said laughing

''I wasn't. I was a perfect gentleman''

''A perfect gentleman wouldn't pin me down in his bed''

''Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.'' he said smiling like a little child and kissed me.

His lips were warm and soft, our tongues danced together as my hands were playing with his hair.

It was then we heard the door.

''Who the hell is it?'' he said looking murderous.

''It doesn't matter anyway'' he said and started kissing my neck.

''Stop! You should go downstairs''

''I don't want to. I am fine up here.''

''Well i am going.'' i said and got away from him.

''Come on, i'll stay the night.''

''Is that a promise?'' he said

''Depends on your behaviour.''

''Perfect gentleman'' he answered and took my hand leading us to the front door.

He opened it and we saw a girl in rags looking like she was hurt.

''Help'' she said her voice weak.

Could she been attacked by werewolves too?

I was ready to go near her but she moved towards Klaus and then i saw it.

She was carrying a stake.

It was a trick and i remembered that a wooden stake could kill a vampire.

It could kill him.

My body worked on its own as i moved in front of him to protect him.

I felt it ripping my skin and hit my heart.

I couldn't even scream from the pain.

I only saw red and his face.

_Klaus_

The last thing i could remember was that the girl was carrying a stake, the white oak stake, the one that could kill me.

I was ready to knock her down when she got in front of me.

After that my mind couldn't cope.

It was like someone reached into my chest, pulled out my beating heart and crushed it.

I was on the ground holding her, the blood was painting my hands red.

Her blood.

Just moments away her blood was mine, it bound us together.

Now it killed us again.

I couldn't believe it happened once more.

It was too soon.

I didn't have time with her at all.

Blood.

My blood.

It couldn't heal her in this state but it could make her a vampire.

I was ready to do it when she spoke.

''No, i don't want to become one. Please Klaus.'' she begged

''Why did you do this?''

''You said it before when-when you saved me from the wolves... I will-will come back you wouldn't'' her words were a whisper as death was taking her away from me.

''You promised you wouldn't leave me.''

''I will never leave you. Find me again.'' Blood was coming out of her mouth.

''I can't be with you in the next life. I would just kill you again.''

''No, find me, don't give up on us, please.''

She looked at me one last time and smiled.

''Nik'' she said and i felt her soul leaving her body.

It was over once again.

I kissed her one last time tasting her blood in my mouth.

I closed my eyes and remember all our time together here.

I let our memories consume me.

When i opened them i was not her Nick, I was Klaus and the monster everyone thought i was.

And i had a plan now.

I picked her up in my arms, pulled her as close to my chest as i could.

I buried my face to her hair.

''What happened here?'' Kol said as he entered the house.

I just looked at him.

''Oh, no Caroline? How? When?''

''Michael.'' i said

''How do you know? Was he here?''

''No, he sent a girl and she was carrying a white oak stake. Only he has a weapon that can kill us. She got in the middle.''

''Nick. We...we will find the girl.''

''I don't care about her. I was weak. I should be stronger. I want you to look for the next doppelgänger. I want you to ask the witches when she will be bored again. Threaten them, kill as many as you need. I want her found.''

''I'll do anything Nick. But why?''

''Because i don't want her to ever feel the need to protect me again. I want to be invisible. I will be so powerful and built an army so big that no one will ever touch us.'' i said and went outside.

''Where are you going?'' he asked

''To bury her.''

_Michael 1775_

''It worked as you predicted. The girl got in front. She is as stupid as she was back then. My only regret is that i didn't have a part in her death in 1440 but i will help you destroy her a thousand times. Nicklaus doesn't deserve love, not when he took mine away. He will suffer before i end him'' i said and smiled.

''Then it seems we have the same purpose. We will meet again when she comes back and we will take her away again. I won't let him have a minute of happiness.''

_Klaus (present time)_

I was at the stupid dance.

I don't know why i agreed to my sister requests.

I was getting soft.

Or i could just admit that i wanted to see her again.

I knew i shouldn't it would only made it harder to leave.

I had decided the moment she betrayed me to go away.

Not because of her action, i couldn't blame her for hating me.

Even though it had hurt like hell, she had never tried to kill me before.

I was a fool for thinking she cared for me.

But that was what i needed.

Now that she loathed me i could leave her and she wouldn't feel pain, she wouldn't miss me.

I knew i would break the promise i had given her long time ago but it was necessary.

This way she can be safe from the curse and from anyone that tried to kill me.

One last long look to her and i'll be gone i thought.

I searched for her almost desperately.

Oh, god i missed her and i hadn't even left yet.

I saw her across the room dancing with that stupid hybrid.

I couldn't believe that i had to leave my angel to his care.

Who was he to deserve her light and her beauty?

Because she was stunning.

Twenties was her century.

Only a moment ago i told myself that a stare would be enough but now that i saw her i craved more.

One more dance couldn't hurt, could it?

I didn't really care.

I wanted her, loved her too much.

That was always the problem.

I couldn't stay away.

She always pulled me in.

Tyler noticed me and stopped the dance.

She asked him what was wrong and then turned and looked at me.

She seemed surprised to see me and for a moment i thought she was gonna smile, welcome me back.

But she immediately looked away, avoiding my gaze.

''Where have you been mate?'' i asked Tyler trying to forget her rejection.

''I just got back in town.'' he pointed out.

''That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place.'' i remind him.

I wanted all my hybrids near me.

I created them to protect me and her not going trips for their pleasure.

He didn't answer and i really didn't care anymore.

I didn't want to waste anymore of my time with him.

''You don't mind if i cut in do you?'' i said looking at her.

''Yes, actually we do!'' she answered

Her tone made me flinch but i didn't give up, i just looked at Tyler.

''No, it's fine''

Sire bond could come in handy in these situations.

''Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?'' she remarked looking angry.

''I don't have to prove anything love. I am the Alpha male'' i told her.

Did she really believe that her boyfriend could compete with me in any area?

She scoffed and looked away again.

I didn't want her to be angry.

Not today.

''Come on. One dance. I won't bite.'' i said extending my hand and giving her one of the smiles i knew she loved.

She looked back at Tyler and then at me again.

My smile got bigger when she took my hand and i led her a little further down the dance floor.

I had lost count how many times we had danced.

It seemed to be our thing.

But it always felt so good.

I relished at the feeling of her body against mine.

You would have loved the 1920 Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until the drop'' i said laughing remembering our time together, dancing until the club was closing and the music was fading.

''I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners.'' she said

''You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow.''

She looked at me instantly looking surprised like she couldn't believe i was really leaving.

''I'll invite you to come with me but we both know you are not ready to accept my offer.'' i said knowing that was for the best.

I had to protect her.

But maybe in the future i could find a way.

''Perhaps one day in a year or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.'' i could wait forever.

She looked at me one more time.

She almost looked sad now.

Her stare was drawing me in.

I looked at her trying to transmit with my eyes how much i loved her, how much it pained me to leave her.

I leaned closer, our lips were inches apart, our breaths mingled together. I could feel our passion ignite and spreading in our bodies.

But she cut our connection and mocked my words with her expression.

''You mark my words, small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you.'' i said and leaved her for good.

_Caroline_

I was trying as hard as i could to hide my feelings from him.

I didn't want him to realize the effect his words had.

The way my body seemed to find comfort in his.

I wanted ro stay true to Tyler but his every touch and word made me forget him until i couldn't even recall that he was there.

I didn't want to believe that Klaus was really leaving.

It made my heart ache like someone had stabbed it like in my dream.

When he left me in the dance floor he took a part of me with him.

''I'll be right back'' i said to Tyler and followed him.

''Caroline'' he shouted but i didn't care for anything else in this moment.

He was leaving forever.

I looked for him and when i started to think that i missed him, i saw him.

''Klaus, wait'' i said and he stopped immediately but didn't turn around.

We were alone in the empty hallway and the music from the dance was bearable hearable.

Now that i was here i didn't know what to say.

''You...you'll really go away?''

In a second he was in front of me.

So close.

''Why do you care? I think you made it pretty clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. Why would you follow me now? I am trying to leave you.'' he said and grabbed my shoulders.

''I don't know okay! NO, i know. I don't care. Everyone will be safe this way. I want you gone. I hate you. I hate you.'' i said try to convince myself.

''No you don't'' he said and kissed me.

The moment our lips touched i felt something stir inside me.

His lips were so soft and wet.

I moaned against his lips making him push further into the kiss.

Tiny butterflies fluttered around in my stomach.

The kiss became aggressive, we were desperate for more.

He turned me around and pressed me against the wall, trapping me between his arms. His tongue slipped past my lips and into my mouth, sending an intense wave of heat that i felt all the way down to my toes.

Our tongues were battling for dominance before finally dancing together as one.

His hands were caressing my whole body.

I didn't know how we could stop.

But I had to or I would be damned for ever.

''NO'' I said and pushed him away.

''Come on, love. You want me as much as I want you. I can feel your body craving for mine, my every touch make you tremble. Why fight it any longer?" he said never letting go of my hands.

''You are wrong.'' I said trying to convince him.

''Nothing can ever happen between us. The sooner you realise it the better.''

''Do you want me to leave?''

''What?'' I asked him.

''Look me in the eyes and tell me to leave and never come back.''

''I...I...want'' the words couldn't come out of my mouth.

That kissed changed so much.

But I had to for my friends, my family.

I looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath.

''I want you to leave and never come back'' I said and felt tears in my eyes.

The pain in his face was something I have never seen again.

He looked as if someone was torturing him.

''Your wish is my command'' he said not looking at me.

He leaned closer and placed the softest kiss against my cheek.

He stayed close to me for a while and then whispered in my ear.

''Goodbye, Caroline'' and he was gone.

I stayed here unable to move, to breath.

He had kissed me so lustfully, so hungrily.

I had never experienced that kind of passion in my life.

What have I done?

**This is it. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter they will be flashbacks about 1920. The last time they were together before he found her in mystic falls. Please review and tell me your thoughts for the progress of the story. A good review is as good as the klaroline photos the released about 4x07.**


	7. A Song and a Dance

**I can thank you enough for reviewing, following and favoring this story! Special thanks to Justine,Alexandra Limniwth and redbudrose! Hope you like it! Review it makes me smile!**

_Klaus_

I was packing my things.

I was ready to leave and all i could thing about was that kiss.

I knew i shouldn't have done it.

It woke things inside me, desires.

I still could taste her in my mouth.

I had to leave quickly before i changed my mind.

While i was getting ready i stumbled upon something i thought it was lost.

It was a picture of her singing in the club i met her in 1920.

I loved that time.

It was one of her happiest lives.

Me, her, Rebekah and Stefan.

What more could i ask for?

I still remember the crazy things we did every night.

_Klaus 1920_

''Bring two more shots'' i shout to the barman

''We have to stop. Your sister would kill me if i get drunk again.'' Stefan said looking at her.

''Don't worry mate, i'll take the blame as usual. The night just began and i need alcohol.''

''Just because you can't dance without it. No talent.''

''Please, i learned you all the tricks you know.'' i said and drank my fill.

''A new singer is coming today.''

''Why is that interesting?'' i asked bored.

''Because she is kind of famous here. Beauty and voice. And they say she is not so hard to get. But probably not your type. She is not brunette.''

''I actually prefer blondes, you know.''

''I never seen you with one before.''

''I try to avoid them now.'' i said and took another sip.

I didn't want to remember her, not now.

''I smell there is a story behind that, brother.''

''There is but tonight it's not the night to share it.'' Rebekah said and sat next to Stefan.

''Have you been drinking?'' she asked Stefan.

''Only you.'' he said and kissed her.

The kiss lasted a long time and i started to feel nauseating.

''Hey, can you please stop before i rip your heads off.''

''Nick, you should definitely go for the new singer. You need to take some steam off.'' said Rebekah and laughed with Stefan.

Gloria started talking so i didn't bother to answer.

''We have an old acquaintance here tonight. Please welcome once again our favourite girl, Caroline.''

Hearing that name turned all my attention to the stage.

It couldn't be.

''Hello everyone. I'm back and i learned new tricks. Are you ready for the night of you life? It's time to dance until we drop to the floor.'' she said smiling.

The crowd screamed and clapped like crazy.

Fuck the heavens it was her.

I could see her intoxicating blue eyes.

It was like she had a glowing aura around her.

I felt like i was gonna explode from happiness.

It took me all i could to not get up and hugged her.

I still couldn't believe my luck.

''Nick'' Rebekah said looking at me.

''I know'' i said looking at Caroline.

''What did i miss?'' Stefan asked looking at both of us.

I gave Rebekah a warning look, i didn't want him to know yet.

''Nothing. The singer is just Nik's type. She is stunning.''

''So will you go for her?'' Stefan asked me curious.

''Definitely'' i said

She started singing and moving with the melody.

I couldn't breath, she took all the air from the room.

She was beyond words with that short pink dress and her hair falling freely to her back.

And she looked so happy, she was enjoying herself and i was enjoying her.

Once again i had her in my grasp.

I wished this time things will be different.  
I looked at her intensely.  
She caught my gaze and for a moment it was only me and her.

She sang a few lyrics looking directly at me , like it was a private show.

When her gaze returned to the crowd i felt angry as hell.

She sang a few more songs and then she took a break.

As she was getting down the stage, everyone came to talk to her.

The girls were asking her questions and i noticed the men try to touch her and inviting her to dance.

''Later boys, i need i drink first.'' she said and came next to Gloria.

''How was i?'' she asked

''Amazing as always Care. Good to have you back. I assume it didn't go well with Andrew.'' she said

''I was bored as always after two months they lose all their charm not even money can keep me near them. I want fun, passion.'' Caroline said and i listened to every word.

''You'll find it. Choose a different type of guy.'' she said and went to sing herself.

''Mmm... I can't think of that now. I didn't even have one shot.'' she shouted.

''Then you can drink with me.'' i said and offered her a glass.

She looked up and smiled when she saw it was me.

''I can't. You are a stranger. I haven't seen you here before.''

''I came while you were away but you might remember me from before. We eye-fucked while you were singing.'' i pointed out.

She took a sip from my glass and said.

''That doesn't sound like me.'' she remarked and left my glass near me.

I took a sip from the same place her lips were touching just a moment ago and looked at her.

She was licking her lips seductively.

''Oh, it was definitely you.''

''I am going to dance stranger.'' she said, grabbed the first man she could see and lead him to the dance floor.

''Nick.'' i told her.

She danced moving her hips and changing partners often.

Many times she looked at me and always finding me watching her boldly.

''You have lost it man.'' said Stefan

''Oh, go back to dancing with my sister.''

''So you could watch her in peace. You do that all night. Snap out of it or make a move.''

''I will you can bet on that.''

_Caroline_

''What's wrong with you?'' my sister, Sophie, asked while she was fixing my hair.

''Nothing. I am fine as usual.'' i answered

''You are distracted. You haven't even complained me once for the way i did your hair and you are singing to yourself all afternoon sis.''

''Oh, let her be. She has a crush.'' Gloria said winking at me.

''Really? But you came back just yesterday.''my sister said

''I do not have a crush'' i said defensively.

''That's why you were looking at Klaus while you were dancing with all the other men in the club except him?'' Gloria said

''First who is Klaus? And if we are referring to the same man, Nick never asked me.''

''He told you to call him Nick?'' Gloria asked shocked.

''Isn't that his name?'' why was that important?

''Only his sister calls him Nick.''

''How many names does he have anyway?'' i asked

''Too many. And now it's time. Your crowd is waiting for you.''

I got up with confidence, no one knew how nervous i was.

No one knew how hard it was sometimes to smile.

The stage gave me power.

I heard them cheering and all eyes were turned on me.

And that was it i was transforming.

From the insecure girl to the music star.

I sang and danced without a care in the world.

When it was over i felt my legs giving up.

I had to sit.

I was climbing down the stage when someone got me and took me in his arms.

''Nick! Put me down.'' i said

''You finally noticed me. I was looking at you all night and not even once did you return my gaze.'' he said and put in the booth.  
When his hands left my body i felt cold.

''I wasn't really paying attention to anything today. The music consumed me.''

''Is that my rival for you affections, music?''

''Of course, it's my first love after all. What about you?''

''If you are talking about arts then i prefer painting.'' he said

I was intrigued.

This man was different.

There was something about him that made him irresistible.

And his looks.

That sexy, full lips, that soft blonde hair, the way his body fitted perfectly in his black suit.

And those eyes, they made me melt inside.

I never felt like this before.

''I would like you to paint me.'' i said finally.

''That's tempting. I have already thought a thousand poses for you. But i need something in return.'' he said and raised his brows.

''What?'' i said looking into his lips.

''Dance with me.'' he said

''Just a dance?'' i said confused

''Don't look disappointed love. While we are dancing i can whisper seductively into your ear all the unmentionable things that i want to do with you.'' he said and made me shiver already.

''Shall we?'' he said

''We shall.''  
The song that was playing was fast paced and sexy.

It was exactly what we needed.

His hands were all around me again.

He twirled me around many times.

He seemed to enjoy my laugh.

He picked me up in the air.  
I smiled as he didn't put me down immediately but kept me there, my face so close to him, i could see the depths of those sinful blue eyes.

His nose brushed against mine.

His lips were near mine.

Just a breath away.

My whole body was tingling from a blast of electric energy.

I had never wanted someone so bad in all of my life.

I imagined the way his mouth would taste, the ways his hands could bring me pleasure.

My feet touched the ground and reality.

He was looking at me like he wanted to devour me.

He pulled me close facing me and grinned wickedly as i leaned into him.

"I want you…Now!" i said breathlessly.

I saw lust taking over his reason.

He moved to kiss me and i stopped him.

''Not here. Come.'' i said and we got out of the bar.

A few meters down was my house.

It was near the bar and my sister wouldn't come home before the bar was close.

We got in and i didn't even had time to close the door before he kissed me hungrily.

I felt his whole body pressing mine against the door frame.

I wriggled my arms up around his neck and kissed him back just as hard.

At this kiss, there was no more thought.

Only touch and sense and need.

_Klaus_

I growled at her response to my kiss.

''Love, you make me feel like I'm about to die of pleasure." i said trying to control my rapid breathing.

I was finally touching her the way i had thought about for too long.

And because i had thought about it too long, all hell broke loose when i actually did it.

My hands were all over her body, relishing her every carve.

I could not control myself.

It was not sweet, it was primal.

I pulled her dress off her body almost ripping it.

He yanked the buttons of my shirt.

She explored my chest with her fingers.

Fuck, just one touch and i was ready to come undone.

I picked her up once more.

''Bed.'' i told her

''Over there.'' she told me and showed me her room.

Then she kissed me again and until we reached her bedroom there was no clothes left on us.

But we never made it to the bed.

She throw me down on the floor and got on top.

She was a sight for eyes the way her hair fell in her face and her breasts were bouncing.

I sat up and kissed her chest, savouring the taste.

''Nick.'' she moaned

Her moan was my undoing.

I needed her now.

I turned us around so she was beneath me.

The relief of feeling her beneath me was equally tormenting because i needed to be closer.

''Take me now,'' she said

"Love, you don't know how fucking sexy that sounds coming from your mouth.'' i said and thrust inside her.

I was inside her and i felt her tight around me.

''Look at me.'' i told her.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

This was home.

Everytime she looked at me like that i was home.

I started moving inside her harder, faster, deeper.

I never tore my gaze from hers.

"Come for me, Caroline," i said, my voice hoarse against her throat.

"Come with me."

And then the world exploded as she screamed my name and i hers as we reached our climax.

I laid beside her exhausted in an effort to calm myself.

She was trying to catch her breath and failing miserably.

''That was...that was..'' she tried to say

''Yes it was.'' i said, i was still away, drunk from her.

''Do that again.'' she said and sit up to look at me.

''Gladly!'' i said and what ended, started once more.

_Caroline_

''Stop glowing like this.'' Sophie said

''What do you mean?'' i answered her

''For two week now you are in a delirious state, you keep smiling to yourself. It's annoying.''

''Oh come on. You are just jealous sister.'' i said and throw a pillow at her.

''Why would i be? Just because you found mr Perfect that comes to the bar everyday, treats you like a princess, looks like a fucking Greek god and also the sex is mind-blowing. No i am not jealous at all.'' she sighed and throw the pillow back at me.

''What can i say, i am a lucky girl. But you know it's not something serious right?'' i said and lost my smile.

It could never be.

I wouldn't allow it.

Love never ends well, it only brings you misery.

''Does he know that?'' my sister said looking at me warningly

''Because let me tell you that he is serious with you. You can see it from the way he looks at you and he is not even paying attention to other girls.''

''That can't be. I'm sure he just has a good time like me.'' i said but i knew inside me that wasn't true.

''You want to test it. Try being with another man. I'm sure he would get territorial. He likes you. Why don't you let him in? He makes you so happy.''

''You know why.''

''Because our parents died? Care, it was a horrible accident but that don't mean everyone would leave you. Look at us. You took care of me when they were gone. We made this work. You can let someone else in.''

It was true people was leaving me, my parents even though it wasn't their fault, Peter.

I couldn't go through this again.

''I'm gonna test your theory.'' i said determined

''You gonna give him a chance?'' she said looking happy

''Not exactly. I am gonna flirt with another guy and if his behaviour indicates that he is too serious about our relationship i will end it.'' i said and got up.

''You're making a mistake sister. I know you feel something for him even though you are denying it.''

It was true.

That's why i had to do this.

_Later that night_

I walked into the bar.

I was not working today so it was the perfect opportunity.

''Caroline, you finally came.'' said Rebekah and gave me a hug.

We had become very close this past two weeks.

It was like we knew each other forever.

''Rebekah.'' i said and hugged her back.

''Hello Caroline.'' Stefan said and raised a glass at me.

''I'm glad you came. It's boring with those too.'' she said

''Hey you were fine with us before she came'' said Stefan

''I raised the standards too high. You have to try harder now.''i said and smiled

''I knew you were trouble when i saw you at that stage.'' he remarked and smiled back at me.

''She is nothing but trouble.'' Klaus said.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

''And you love it!'' i said

''Yes, i do.'' he said and captured my lips.

The kiss was just as passionate as the first time.

I lingered my lips on his afraid that after tonight i might not have the chance to do it again.

''Hi'' i said and smiled

''Welcome back.'' he said and released me.

''That's too much for my poor stomach. Rebekah are you ready to dance?''

''Always.'' she said and they were gone.

''So what do you want to do today?'' he asked

''Mmm, i don't know. Stay here for a while and then go for a walk. I love strolling the city at night with you by my side.'' i said

It was true we had explored it almost all.

We had gone to parks, theatres, cafés, clubs and we usually found a quiet place and talk for hours.

He wanted to show me everything this town had to offer.

''Me too.'' he said and looked at me.

Just one look made me have butterflies in my stomach.

I had to stop this.

''I want to dance.'' i said

''Let's go.'' he said and was ready to get up

''No, i don't want to dance with you.'' i said fast

''What?'' he said

''See you in a minute'' i said and left before he could stop me.

_Klaus_

I had no idea what was going on.

I just watched her get up, talk to a another man before leading him to the dance floor.

What the hell?

Who was he?

She never had interest in other guys than me from the day we met.

She love dancing with me all night.

What changed?

Was she starting to get bored?

She had said that she was easily bored.

That there was a point that guys lose all their charm and then she was leaving them.

But that was other guys not me.

What have i done wrong?

I heard her laughing and i felt my fangs emerging.

I was the one that made her laugh,

I was the one that swept her off her feet.

I was the one for her.

I was the one that loved her.

I hadn't felt this angry in a long time.

This man was not going to survive the night.

And for the first time i was angry at her too.

She hasn't even look at me once since the dance started.

I will show her that it's not so easy to get rid of me I thought and walked towards her with the rage controlling my actions.

_Klaus (present time)_

I had almost finished packing when Rebekah stormed in.

''Klaus he is alive. It worked.'' she said

''Alaric he is alive and he is a vampire. He tried to capture me in the school. I managed to get away.''

''Damn our mother.'' i said

''We have to get away before the sun comes down. But Klaus he has Caroline.''

''What?''

I couldn't concentrate.

He had her.

Not again.

This time i wouldn't let anyone take her.

I would protect her.

I didn't care about the cost.

Why always her?

''I am going in there.'' i said and stormed to the door.

''No, please Klaus he can't be killed, we tried. And he has the white oak tree.''

''You want me to leave her here. Are you out of your mind. Don't you care?''

''Of course i do. But they will save her Klaus. They will. Let her gang help her. I don't want to lose you. Please.'' she said almost crying.

''I won't trust her life in their hands. She is mine to protect.''

''If you are killed, she dies too.''

''I won't get killed.''

''So you don't care about what i say. Go save her then see if i care. But don't play the hero to me. You have killed her on your own once. You have drained of her blood yourself. So now don't tell me you should be the one to save her.''

I stopped as the words hit me.

''You have no idea what you are talking sister.'' i said

''All i know is that the same night you killed her you also stake me. I forgave you for all this. Stay.''

''I'm going. Do whatever you want.'' i said and run to Caroline.

**This is it. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter i will finish the twenties flashback and the scene in the 3x21. Till then please review. A good review is as good as hot hybrid sex! Also finally we had Klaroline scenes and in the next episode they have a date!**


	8. Save Me

_**Thanks, thanks, thanks to all of you! Sorry i was late but i had a busy week! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**It's dedicated to Evitta the one who encouraged me to write this story and my little sister cause like you will see in this chapter family is too important.**_

_Caroline_

I was afraid.

He could kill me.

Alaric the person i loved and trusted wasn't there anymore.

In his place was a monster, a killer.

I was being tortured again like i had been from Damon, from Katherine, from the werewolf pack, from my own father.

That was another nightmare i had to endure,

It seemed that this was keep happening to me.

Maybe it was a punishment from being a monster myself.

Maybe i deserved it.

But i didn't want to die, not just yet.

I needed help.

I needed...i needed...

Klaus, i needed Klaus.

I don't know why but he was the first person that popped into my mind.

The one person that i wanted to see one more time, the one person that i waited to burst through the doors and save me.

I could still taste his essence on my lips.

And that was just crazy.

Why would i think of him?

I didn't love him and he was the last person that would come to rescue me.

He was already gone.

But my thoughts were cut loose when Alaric pressed the pencils deeper into my skin making me pass out.

_''Caroline'' a voice said and i knew i was unconscious from the pain._

_So this was probably a dream._

_''Who are you?'' i said to a middle-aged woman that reminded me of Bonnie._

_''I'm Ayanna. I have to tell you something, i have to make amends.''_

_''Amends for what?'' i asked._

_''I don't have time to explain. It's the blood, you can lift the curse by drinking her blood.''_

_''What curse?'' i said but she was already fading._

_''What curse?'' i screamed_

_''I hope you forgive me when you remember.''_

I woke up again in pain.

''Wake up, Caroline. We still have a lot of things to do.'' he said and vervained me again.

I screamed once more.

_Caroline 1920_

I was doing my best not to look a him.

He had to think i was interested in this man.

The problem was that i wasn't.

He was boring as hell.

I thought of how Nick would already have made me laugh and forget my surroundings.

I imagined the arms around my waist was his.

Oh, God i have already fallen for him.

I have to push him away.

Then in a quick movement, the man that i was dancing with was pulled away.

''Don't touch her.'' said Nick and i saw he was holding the man's had.

The look in his eyes was murderous, i never seen him like that before.

''Hey, sorry, i didn't know she was escorted. She asked me to dance.'' he said frighten.

''Well now you do! Get lost before my bad mood becomes worse.'' Nick said and let him go.

He ran like death was chasing him.

''What was that for?'' i asked

''What do you think you are doing? Dancing with that thing?'' he asked me the fury never leaving his eyes.

''I can do what i want. I am not your property!'' i answered

''You are not my property, you are my love.'' he said his and his face softened

''And i don't want you dancing with other men and not even looking at me.''

''I am not your love. We had a good time, that was it. If you thought it was something more, i am sorry . I think we should end this. You clearly can't take it when i am with other men and that's what i do. I change quickly, move from one to another.'' i said trying to keep my voice steady and failing.

He looked devastated for a moment and then he laughed.

His laugh gave me chills.

''So that's it. You bored with me. My words, my touch doesn't excite you anymore.''

''Yes,'' i said and realized it was the wrong answer.

''We will see about that.'' he remarked.

In a flash i was in his arms, thrown over his shoulder and out of the bar leaving everyone shocked.

_Klaus_

I carried her to her room while she was struggling in my arms.

''Put me down now.'' she screamed

''Nick, take your hands of me or i swear...''

''What? What will you do?'' i said and throw her to the bed.

''Why did you do that?'' she asked me

''Because i wanted to talk to you and not in front of all these people.''

''You could have asked.''

''And you would say no and i can't stand another rejection from you today.'' I told her honestly.

''Well you are about to receive one. Get out of my room.'' she said

''NO'' I said looking directly at her.

''Get out damn it! Didn't you heard what i said in the bar, we are over.''

''You are so cute when you are angry and no we are not over.'' i said and grinned.

She slapped me hard.

''Don't you dare smirk at me.''

I didn't expect the slap, I'll give her that.

''I'm not Peter.'' i said

''What are you talking about? How do you know about him?'' she asked confused

''I know everything about you. I know he took your money and left you before you got married. I know that because of that and what happened to your parents you don't trust anyone. But i would never leave you. Someone would have to tore my heart from my chest before i desert you. You are everything to me Caroline. The reason to live and the reason to die.'' i said trying to get through to her even a fragment of my emotions.

She had tears in her eyes.

''You maybe feel that now but one day you will leave me and my heart will break all over again. I can't go through that again. Don't make me.''

''But i am already in your heart. Won't you feel pain, won't you feel like I took a part of yourself with me if i leave. We are already too deep to back down now.'' i said and took her hands in mine and kissed them.

''I...i'm afraid. I was all along. I said to myself one more night and i will leave him. But i couldn't. You always said something, made a move that made me fall in love with you even more and i would always stay in the end. I wake up and i want to see you, i fall to sleep thinking of you. You are always in my mind and i can't push you away even if i wanted to.'' she said and her hands came up to cup my face, i felt the warmth of her fingertips on my skin.

''I'll make sure you will never want to abandon me again. I 'll make you as happy as you make me.'' i said and kissed her.

I kissed her slowly, enjoying every second with her.

She was so sweet, i wanted to eat her whole.

She started to moan my name.

''Nick.''

''Yes sweetheart?'' i said and moved to her neck, my movements deliberately slow.

I bite her softly.

She moaned again unable to answer.

I pulled her dress from her shoulders as she was taking off my clothes too.

I moved to her legs and i kissed her thighs.

I tore her underwear aside.

''I want to taste you.'' i said my voice deep from the arousal.

She didn't speak but moved my head closer to her core.

That was all i needed.

I moved my fingers inside her and she arched her back in pleasure.

I traced her entrance and my mouth and tongue joined my fingers.

Her grip in my hair became stronger.

''Nick, I'm almost there. I want…I'm going to..''

"Come for me.'' i finished and plunged my fingers into her as my tongue moved more rapidly over her clit.

It was all she needed.

Her orgasm rushed over in a ceaseless swell, gaining power and passion until it crashed through her, and she cried out from the force of it.

Suddenly she took control and was on top of me.

''My turn.'' she said and guided my erection inside her.

She rode me and i threw my head back in pleasure.

Her pace became even faster.

''You are driving me insane'' i told her trying to catch my breath

''Exactly my goal.'' she said and pulled me up.

Our chest were touching now and i rested my forehead on hers.

Our rhythm became slow again and i enjoyed every part of her, every movement she made, every breath she took.

We were one.

It was an almost painful pleasure.

She pulled my head back and locked her gaze in mine.

''I love you.'' she said almost in a whisper.

But i heard it and that was the end of me.

My climax was upon me, ripping through my body, coursing through my muscles, filling her up as my feelings of happiness was filling my soul.

She loved me.

Her orgasm followed mine.

Catching my breath again, i pulled out of Caroline and lay down beside her.

We didn't talk for a moment until i rolled over so she was under me again.

''I love you too.'' i said and caressed her face.

_Caroline_

At first i thought he hasn't heard me.

It took all my courage to say those words but i meant them.

I loved him so much, he had come to my life and brought with him light.

He was my laugh, my other half.

Then i thought he had heard it but he couldn't say it back.

But all my thoughts were erased as the pleasure he was bringing me was overwhelming.

And then as we laid together he was suddenly on top of me whispering the words i longed to hear.

''I love you too.'' he said and i felt for the first time in a long time that i had found my place in this world.

_Two weeks later_

I had just finished my shopping with Rebekah.

I had bought a beautiful white dress.

I couldn't wait to show it to him.

''Stop thinking about my brother.'' Rebekah said

''Only when you stop thinking about Stefan.'' i said teasing her.

''Fair enough'' she said smiling.

''But go wear it. I don't want to be late.''

''OK love! Give me a minute.'' i said and moved to my bedroom.

''Love? What are you a mini-Nick?'' she shouted

I laughed.

_Michael_

She was inside with my daughter, it was the perfect moment.

I open the door and saw my daughter standing up immediately.

''Father.'' she said

''NO'' she screamed and backed to the wall.

''Don't worry Rebekah, i didn't come for you. I came for her.''

''Caroline? How did you know?'' she asked scared.

''Well i heard that Nicklaus was spending all his time with a certain blond girl and that you were friends with her. It wasn't so hard to find out. The only of your brother's girls you ever liked was Caroline.'' i said smiling at her.

''Please don't take her again. You already hurt him enough. Don't do this to him again. They are so happy in this life.'' she said begging for her useless brother.

''Rebekah one day you will understand why i am doing this. But don't worry. I won't kill her, she will take her own life.'' i said and plugged i dagger into her heart.

As she fall to the ground, Caroline came to the room with a white dress.

How appropriate.

''Who are you? Oh my god! Rebekah! What did you do?'' she said and tried to run to her.

I stopped her and grabbeded her.

''I am Michael, you may know my son Nicklaus. He is the one you should be thanking for this girl.''

''What do you want?'' she said

''I want you to kill your sister at midnight. I want you to take a knife and stab her repeatedly. And no one can compel you to do otherwise. If you fail you will keep trying until you succeed. Do you understand?'' i said as i compelled he.

''I understand.''

''Perfect. Go find Nicklaus later he shouldn't miss this.''

''Why?'' she said and cried.

''That's a long story and i will soon tell it to you. But the main point about why is this happening is because you two fell in love and love is weakness and pain.'' i said and told her her story.

_Klaus (present time)_

I was running the hallways looking for her.

The desperation was running through my veins like blood.

I had to find her before it was too late.

All my thoughts were turned on her.

And then i heard her, i could recognize her footsteps among all others.

I saw her coming towards me.

I rushed to catch her.

I wanted to hold her in my arms and make sure she was safe.

I was behind her and i covered her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound.

''Sshhh... It's ok, it's ok, it's me, it's ok, you are safe.'' i said and in my surprise i felt her relax against me and i could hear her pulse slowing.

Like she trusted me, like she felt safe in my presence.

''We'll save Elena, you go straight home, you stay inside do you understand?'' i said and turned her so she could face me.

I had to make her see that this was not her fight, i would take care of everything as long as she was protected.

''Do you understand me?''

She nobbed looking vulnerable.

There were still marks on her face from what she had been through.

Alaric would beg for his death.

''Thank you'' she said and caught me off guard.

Then she leaned into me and gave me the softest of kisses.

Before i could grasp on what had happened and react, her lips had already left mine.

''Thank you.'' she said again.

And i run because if i hadn't i would not be able to fight anyone, the only thing i'll want to do is hold her in my arms and feel her lips on mine once again.

_Klaus 1920_

I was waiting for them in the bar.

They were late again.

At least i had my drink and Stefan to keep me company.

''Nick?'' i heard her say and turned around.

She was amazing as always.

The white dress was making her look like an angel from the sky.

My angel.

''Hello, angel'' i told her and smiled at her.

But then i noticed her face.

She had cried and she looked like she's been through hell.

''What happened Caroline?'' i said and came closer to her.

''Not here, come to the dressing room.'' she said and i followed her.

When we were inside she fell into my arms.

She buried her head in my shoulder and her hands were around my neck.

''What happened?'' i asked

''Just hold me. Hold me.''

I put my hands around her and rested my head on hers.

After a long time she pulled away.

''I know everything Nicklaus.'' she said

My breath stopped.

How could she know my whole name and what did she mean by telling me that she knows everything?

''Michael told me what you are, what i am, what we are.''

''Whatever he told you is a lie. He just wants to torture me before he kills me. We have to go.'' i said desperately.

I had to get her away from him.

When did she meet him? What did he want? Why was she still alive?

I had to find the answers soon if we had any hope to escape him.

''I can't leave. I am compelled Nick.'' she said and her voice cracked.

''He compelled me too kill my sister at midnight and keep trying to do so if i failed. And you can't uncompelled me. He made sure of that.''

''I am sorry you have to kill her. I would find a way to stop it.'' i said

That was his plan, he wanted to make her suffer so i i would suffer.

''There is no way out. The only thing you can do is kill me Nick.'' she said.

''What are you talking about? I am not gonna kill you. No way.'' i shouted.

Was she crazy? No way i would kill the only thing that was keeping me together.

''You have to! Even if you stop me today, i would just continue to try.'' she said with tears in her eyes.

''I can't risk her life. I couldn't live with myself if i hurt her''

''So you hurt me. You abandon me.'' i said and tore away from her.

I had lost her again.

All this was pointless.

My life was an endless torture.

''Family, Nick. She is my family and you are too. I'll do anything for you. You won't be alone.

I took the dagger out of Rebekah's heart before i go. She will be here soon. You will have her.''

''It's not the same. Please Caroline, don't make me do this. I am not killing you Caroline. I can't. I can't murder my life, my world. You are the flame of my life, i can't blow you out,''

''I won't be the same after this Nick, if i kill her, my spirit will follow her. I will be an empty vessel, not your love. Please Nick. It will be quick. You will bite me and drain me. I won't even feel pain. It can only be you. You can't let me kill my sister.'' she begged.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I had endured 52 years of torture but nothing could compare to this.

Because i was going to do it.

Better i feel pain than she.

I would suffer not her, she didn't deserve that.

She would wake up and have an new life.

One she could be happy.

''Fine, i'll do what you want like always.'' i said and i already felt pain and guilt.

''Nick.'' she said and cupped my face.

''I love you so much it hurts, i will see you again love and promise me that if you ever see Michael again you will kill him with your bear hands.'' she said stroking my face.

''I promise. And i love you too much to describe it. I wished there was another way but I'll rather hurt myself than let you do something that you will regret.''

''Do it before my courage leaves me.'' she said and exposed her neck.

''Caroline.'' i said and caressed her neck.

''Don't say my name like that! I will back down and kiss you instead. Don't make me want to stay more than i do.''

''Love.'' i said and kissed her.

I kissed her like there was no tomorrow, with such ferocity like i wanted to consume her.

I couldn't let go.

It was our last kiss.

But i stopped killing a part of myself in the process and moved my mouth to her neck, my fangs emerging.

''Care, angel, love, sweetheart, Caroline .'' i whispered on her neck like a spell over and over.

She had her hands around my neck keeping me close.

I was delirious, i was trying to kill what i always protected.

''Save me.'' she said and in a flash i had bitten into her.

I bit deep and let the blood flow in my mouth.

It was sweeter than i remembered.

The monster inside me roared pleased with the taste.

The blood still connected us making us feel inseparable, like we were born to be together.

That though made me bit even deeper.

She moaned my name.

''I love you. Love you... '' she whispered.

Her white dress was stained with blood right now.

It was a reminder of my sins.

Red against white.

My sins against her purity.

Her blood was everywhere, i couldn't think straight.

And then i felt her heart beating slowly.

The end was near now.

I found myself counting the beats, the seconds i had with her.

I hold her even tighter against my chest.

''Nick, thank you.'' she said one last time and she was gone.

I counted her last beat, i heard her last breath escape her mouth.

It was over.

I had killed her.

I tore my mouth away and looked at her.

She was covered in blood but her face seemed calm like she had found peace.

But i haven't.

How much hurt could i handle before it crushed me.

I had killed her, nothing mattered.

''Nick. Oh god what happened?'' said Rebekah as she entered the room.

''Did Michael?'' she asked

''No it was me. I killed her.''

She noticed the blood in my mouth and backed away.

''You? Nick how could you?'' she looked betrayed.

I couldn't answer her because i heard gunshots.

I laid Caroline on the bed, i could bury her now.

Her sister had to find her.

I run outside with Rebekah.

The bar was under attack.

''Wooden bullets. It's Michael.'' said my sister

I grabbed her immediately, i had to protect her.

She was the only one i had left, my family.

''Come on we have to go sweetheart.''

I told her to run and i found Stefan and made him forget about as and Caroline.

Only if i told him about her could he remember her.

Even if he remembered us he would never remember her.

I had to protect her even more now.

We were leaving, i had already put the coffins at the car.

Rebekah had told me her conversation with Michael.

From now on none of my siblings will treat her friendly or like they knew her.

I would protect her.

Even my mind was tired from hearing that word.

Protection.

I could never offer her that, i always failed.

The only reason i could still stand was the thought of Rebekah,

I had to get her out of here.

''Hurry up Rebekah. Let's go.'' i told her.

''He'll be here any second.'' she said not looking at me.

''Do you want to die? We've been found, we need to move.''

What was wrong with her?

''Not without Stefan.'' she said angrily.

So that's was it. Stefan was better off without us she just couldn't see that yet.

''Stefan is not coming. He will draw too much attention. Let him go.'' i said.

It wasn't like i was enjoying this. Stefan was my only friend.

''What did you do?'' she asked with tears in her eyes.

We didn't have time to talk about this, Michael was coming.

''Come on we don't have time for one of your tantrums.''

She pushed my hand away.

''I don't want to run anymore Nick. All we do us run. I want to be with Stefan.''

And i wanted to be with Caroline but the only thing left of her was the taste of her blood in my mouth.

A reminder of what I've done.

''Fine then choose him or me.''

She looked down.

I was glad she was finally coming.

At least i would have her.

''That's what i thought. Get in the truck, we are leaving.''

''Goodbye, Nick'' she said.

I froze. I wished i heard wrong.

She was leaving me again.

Trusting her boyfriend over me again.

Leaving me alone now that i need her more than ever.

Caroline was wrong about family, about me having Rebekah.

My sorrow, my anger and my need to protect her mingled together.

I took the dagger out and put it through her heart.

She wasn't going to be with me but i would not let her kill herself.

Stefan couldn't protect her.

Also i was vengeful.

She was always trying to leave.

Everyone was leaving.

When she fell to the ground, my sanity fell with her.

_Caroline (present time)_

I was a stuck in the house so i had nothing to do but think of how stupid i was.

I had kissed him.

I fucking kissed him.

I didn't know what got into me.

The moment he held me i had felt safe.

All the fear and thoughts of dying disappeared the moment he was there.

I felt so happy that he came for me, that he didn't leave just yet.

When i thanked him he seemed so shocked like it was the first time someone had said those words to him.

And i couldn't help myself, i leaned it and kissed him.

It lasted five seconds but it was overwhelming again like that time after the dance.

Just one touch made me burn.

And now i was staying home because he had asked me too.

I was lost inside my thoughts when i felt it.

A pain starting from my heart.

It was like someone was squeezing it.

I fell to the ground clutching my chest.

An image pass before my eyes.

It was Klaus falling to the ground.

And then as sudden as it came the pain stopped.

I got up and started pacing in the room.

What the hell was that?

Oh, god something was terribly wrong with me.

The images, the dreams, the pain.

What is happening to me?

Some time passed before i heard my phone ringing.

It was Bonnie.

''Caroline?'' she said

''Is everything ok? Did it worked?'' i asked

''It worked but not on Alaric, we used it on Klaus. He was trying to kill Elena. We stopped him in time though. Damon gone to hide his body.'' she said

I couldn't answer, the words had hit me hard.

He was gone.

Really gone, they used it on him.

He wouldn't come for me again.

He wouldn't call me love again.

I would never see his smile again or feel his kiss.

Omg, i liked him, i really liked him and now it was too late.

''Care? Are you there?'' Bonnie asked

''I am here. I just try to realize what happened.''

''Well i have to go. I will call you later, i just wanted you to know what happened.'' she said and hung up.

I stayed there frozen.

The pain i felt before was his pain.

The image i saw was real.

All that must mean something.

I had to get him back.

And for that to happen i need to organize a party.

_**That's it! Hope you liked it! I love to hear your opinions! In the next there will be flashbacks from the first life too. Do you want me to write about the first time they met in this life too?**_

_**epic sweetness712, lily94, guest and justine thank you for you reviews for the seven chapter!**_

_**And remember a goog review is as good as a klaroline movie date!**_


	9. Back to the Start

**Thanks all of you for your reviews and for continuing to read this story! Sorry i was so late but i couldn't find inspiration these days. Hope this chapter is good! It's dedicated to my klaroline sister Jenny whose interest in this story keep me going. Enjoy and review!**

_Caroline (present day)_

We were celebrating, we were fucking celebrating and i had planned the whole thing.

I was glad they didn't suspect any of my_ recently found affection_ for Klaus.

I knew i owned him to save him, deep inside i knew i had to.

So the purpose of this party was to get them drunk.

So drunk that they will let the cat out of the bag.

Damon must have told somebody, Elena or Bonnie where he was.

So i was sitting there playing my role, pretending i was happy that he was ''dead'', pretending that i didn't feel like my soul was ripped in two and only the thought of him staying in the coffin one more minute made me bloodthirsty.

So we drank and drank until i sneaked out of the room unnoticed.

I went straight to the living room.

Elena and Bonnie had left their phones there, i had to check them.

Elena messages gave me nothing but Bonnie had text Damon asking him to see Klaus.

I was thrilled that i had found it so easy but when i read it i only felt disappointment.

Damon didn't tell her where the coffin was, she just told her that she will pick her up tomorrow and take her to him.

But it was something.

I could follow them, found him, free him.

I put the phone back and run to the room again before someone realized i was gone.

My plan was working.

_Next Day_

My plan sucked.

It didn't work as usually.

I had lost them.

I lost them, i lost my only lead to Klaus.

I was so stupid.

How could i make Damon tell me now?

And i had the stupid counsel to deal with and Tyler wanting to run away with me.

But all i could think of was him!  
When did he found a way so deep in my heart like he was always there?

So i was begging.

I had come to Elijah that was very surprised to see me beg him to tell me where his brother was.

''Please Elijah, i know Elena told you. You made a deal.''

''First Rebekah is going to retrieve him later that was the deal and why do you want to know? He asked but his tone was not surprised as i thought in the begging.

It was like his first reaction was fake, now he seemed like he expected this.

''I...I want to see him. Please.'' i said again, i was running out of time.

''Did something happened between you too?'' he asked me looking amused.

''Nothing.'' i said defensively.

''Then why should i tell you? Come on Caroline admit it,'' he said awfully calm.

''I felt something ok? I know even you hate him. God, everyone does. And I am not sure why but i have quickly get used to him and his touch and it is the scariest feeling i had ever experienced but i can't pull away. I know he is far from good, but now and then i caught glimpses of a side of him that only i get to see. A different side, a side that makes me unsteady, a part of him that treats me like i am the only thing that matters, that saves me every time i am in danger. The part of him i love.'' i said and i couldn't believe i said those words and to Elijah of all people.

''I know. It was time to admit it. My brother is waiting.'' he said looking like everything was in their right place.

''What do you mean waiting?'' i asked confused.

What was he talking about?

''I am not the one to explain. I'm sorry Caroline.'' he replied and gave me a piece of paper.

It was the address, the place i could find him.

''Thank you.'' i whispered and i was gone before he could answer.

...

I was running in the corridor looking for him.

Elijah didn't know the number, so i was searching for an hour without any result.

_It was hopeless,_ i thought and sat down.

I couldn't find him in time.

I run i hand through my hair and tried not to cry from desperation.

Damon and Rebekah would be here soon and my only chance would be lost.

I would never see him again.

The second i was ready to let my tears fall i felt it.

It was like a tugging to my heart.

Like a thread was bound up around it and someone was pulling it.

But it wasn't painful, it was like a part of me and i had to follow it.

I could even see it now!

It was a silver thread and it was showing me the way.

It was leading me to him, Klaus.

I followed it in a hurry, every step that i took made me feel closer to him and the grip around my heart was getting stronger.

I stopped in front of the number 1020.

He was here i knew it.

I opened the door and i saw it.

I never expected to feel such happiness about a seeing a coffin.

But i was delirious, i made it.

Useless vampire Barbie had succeed.

I run and opened the coffin.

When i saw him my heart frozen.

He looked like he was really dead, with black veins all over his body and those chains around him.

''Klaus?'' i whispered but got no answer.

''Klaus?'' i said again but the only thing i could hear was my breathing.

I caressed his face with my hand, tracing every vein softly with my fingers.

''It's me Caroline. I don't know if you can hear me but i'll get you out of here. I know if you were awake you would asked me why i am doing this with that ridiculous attractive accent of yours. Yes, i said attractive. I had come a long way from the last time you saw me, i even told your brother about how i feel for you. I blame you for all you know, the little compliments, the saving, the offer to show me the world, the way you seem to understand me better than anyone and of course the kiss. If you hadn't done any of this i wouldn't be here, betraying my friends in order to save you and not feeling any remorse about it because i fucking love you.'' i said in a breath.

He didn't move an inch during my speech but when i said i love you his eyes suddenly open taking me by surprise.

He was looking at me like he was lost, like he wanted to reach me.

I could sense his feelings from his eyes as i looked back at him.

''You heard everything, didn't you?'' i asked but in an instant the door opened up and Damon and Rebekah came inside.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Damon angry.

''No time for that. Help me get him out before Alaric comes.'' Rebekah said and moved near the coffin.

Damon and i didn't lose another second as we moved his coffin in a hurry so we could reach his car.

God, i should have given him my blood the second i found him.

I couldn't let Alaric destroy him.

Not now that i found him.

We ran through the corridors when i saw the car.

Alaric was here first, we were screwed.

He attacked Rebekah, smashing her head to the car and Damon was next as he throw him to the ground.

I didn't have a chance but i didn't care about the odds as i attacked him.

I pushed him to the car using all my strength.

He hit his back but recover fast and came at me.

I tried to shield myself but it was too late, he grabbed me by the neck and shoved me aside.

I was dizzy at first and when i had my senses back, i could hear Rebekah shouting.

I looked and i started screaming too.

Alaric had staked Klaus, i could see the fire spreading through him.

KLAUS was dead, he was dead, gone, dead.

I kept repeating it to myself but i could make it sink in.

I didn't want to believe it.

He couldn't die.

The pain was spreading through my body like the fire through his.

Rebekah and Alaric was gone and i could hear Damon talking on the phone but i didn't care, i had to see him.

I gone to the coffin and opened it up.

The flames were wiped off by the lack of oxygen.

His body was burned where he staked him.

He hadn't survived, it had killed him.

Tears stained my cheeks as the reality of the situation hit me at last.

''He's gone."

It was the first time i'd said it out loud, and i hated the way the words sounded.

Saying it out loud meant that it was real.

He was really dead and he wasn't coming back.

I had lost my home.

And then it got worst, i felt numb, like i was drifting away.

It was true i felt weak, like someone was taking away all my power.

I felt my blood running cold in my veins and my legs couldn't support me as i felt to the ground.

I was losing conciousness.

And images flashed before my eyes.

Not images, memories.

Memories of other lives, of lives with him.

I remember him now.

He was not Klaus, he was her Nick and she was going back to him.

She was going back to the start.

_Klaus (present time)_

He was in the coffin unable to move.

I couldn't believe i was captured.

After all this years from these children.

Caroline was out there and i was forced to stay here unable to reach her.

That was the worst torture of all or a blessing.

Finally i could not go near her, that way maybe she will be able to survive.

She did not want me anyway even though the kiss she gave me when i saved her had made me feel alive after a long time, i knew she only did it to thank me.

I thought of her so much that i felt like she was taking over my mind.

I wanted so much to see her despite all my honoured thoughts about setting her free.

I need her so much that i actually felt like someone was tugging my heart.

I felt like my heart was calling for someone, her.

I opened my eyes and could distinguish a silver thread shining in the darkness.

And then i heard the door open.

What again?

Couldn't they at least leave me alone.

The pull on my heart got stronger, it was almost painful now in a good way.

Someone opened my coffin and the smell hit me.

Sun and lavender.

It was her, Caroline.

''Klaus?'' she asked and i tried very hard not to open my eyes as the pain in my heart soothed in her presence.

''Klaus?'' she asked again desperate like she was about to cry.

Why did she come?

Why wasn't she celebrating my death?

Then she did something i didn't expect.

She gently caressed my face, leaving a warm path of electricity in my veins where she touched.

I tried to lean into her touch, before she deserted me again.

Tried to take in as much of her as i could so i could handle all these years without her.

But the stupid spell didn't let me.

''It's me Caroline. I don't know if you can hear me but i'll get you out of here.'' she said and took me by surprise again.

Why did she want to save me?

I didn't deserve it.

''I know if you were awake you would asked me why i am doing this with that ridiculous attractive accent of yours.'' she continued like she could hear my thoughts and did she say attractive?

How long was i under this spell?

''Yes, i said attractive.'' she said

Hell, she was inside my mind.

''I had come a long way from the last time you saw me, i even told your brother about how i feel for you.'' she pointed out.

My brother?

Did she mean Elijah?

What did she told him?

What feelings?

I never wanted to be able to speak so much in my life before.

''I blame you for all you know, the little compliments, the saving, the offer to show me the world, the way you seem to understand me better than anyone and of course the kiss. If you hadn't done any of this i wouldn't be here, betraying my friends in order to save you and not feeling any remorse about it because i fucking love you.''

I had lived a thousand years and there was not a lot of things that could shock me.

But when Caroline said she loved me it felt like the first time.

If my heart was beating it would have stopped from the longing.

I felt like she had given me rain after days under the hot sun.

She loved me again, loved me despite everything.

All my thoughts of leaving her was lost like always when she said those words.

I knew i was selfish but i wanted her too much for her own good and it didn't help when she wanted me too.

I opened my eyes and cursed this ridiculous spell from leaving me unable to pull her in my arms and whisper in her ears that i felt the same.

She looked back at me feeling embarrassed when she realised i could hear her.

''You heard everything, didn't you?'' she asked but Damon and Rebekah got inside and she closed my coffin again.

I had to remember to make them pay when i was out of here.

I heard them talk about Alaric, that he was here and they starting moving me immediately.

And then i heard smashing noises.

Alaric was here.

They were fighting.

I had to get out of here.

I had to make sure Caroline and Rebekah were not harmed.

Then Alaric opened the coffin and before i could realise what was happening, he staked me.

I could only gasp from the pain as the fire started.

If the spell worked i would be in Tyler body's in a minute but i was still here feeling like i was close to death as the stake was tearing my heart.

I heard my sister scream and then Caroline.

I wished i could tell them, tell them it would be alright.

Caroline screams caused me more pain.

If that spell wasn't working i would kill that witch even from the other side.

From the first time after a long time i was afraid not only for myself but for her also.

If i died, she did.

So i thought of the only thing that made me weak and strong at the same time.

"Caroline." i breathed her name.

And with that, everything went black.

_Caroline (8 years old when she first came to stay with Ayanna)_

I had lost them both.

They were gone.

I would never hear my mother sing to me and hugging me when i was afraid.

My father would never take me hunting again or kiss me goodbye.

The fire had taken them away from me.

Maybe it was my fault.

I was sitting alone near the lake.

It was night and Ayanna would kill me for running away but i didn't care, i didn't want to stay there.

I heard a cracking noise and turned around.

It was one of the boys from next door.

Nicklaus, i think.

I turned around, hoping he would leave.

''Sorry if i scarred you.'' he said and sat beside me.

I didn't answer.

''You know everyone's looking for you.'' he said looking at me.

''Then go tell them.'' i replied and looked away.

''I wouldn't do that. If you want to be away from them for a while that's fine. I wish i was away from my home all the time.'' he said in a serious tone.

I looked back at him now confused by his words.

''I don't have a home anymore'' i said and tried to hold back my tears.

''They loved you, didn't they? Your parents?'' he said genuinely curious.

''Of course they did. All parents love their children.'' i pointed out.

Why would he ask that?

He laughed.

''You would be surprised to know that's not true. Anyway if they did they will want you to be happy, to try to be at least.'' he said and looked at the stars.

''I guess they would.'' i murmured and stared at him.

He was strange but something about him made me feel a little better like he understood.

''You know after my father...'' he started but stopped.

''Emm, when i have a problem, i come here too. Just lying back and watch the stars until the sun comes out. In a weird way it helps.'' he said and smiled at me for the first time.

I gave him a little smile back, the first after my parents death.

I laid back and watched the sky.

''I could try it.'' i said and he lied beside me looking up too.

A long time passed and even if we didn't talk i could forget my pain for a while as i let my tears fall down my face.

''And you could have a home. We could be each other's home until we find our own.'' he said and looked at me hopefully.

''Yes.'' i said and we didn't talk again until the sun came out.

_Klaus (2 years later)_

My back hurt like hell from the beating.

I could not walk straight.

It seemed he hit me stronger each time.

I tried so hard to please him.

What else could i do?

I didn't know what hurt most the hatred my father showed me or the indifference of my mother.

She stood there watching me as i trembled and bled, her eyes cold.

I left the moment he stopped.

I didn't want to see the pity in my brother's eyes or hear Henrik's cry and i didn't want to feel the sorrow flow through Rebekah's fingertips as she tended me.

I had to get stronger on my own.

So i came in the lake again trying to fix myself.

''Nik?'' i heard her calling me.

''I have told you a thousand times not to come.'' i said trying to sound angry.

''And i had told you a thousand times, that i don't care.''

She had, i tried to keep her away but i couldn't.

From that night when i found her we had become very close, she was my best friend, the only person beside my siblings that i could trust.

She took a cloth and doused it in the lake.

She came back and wiped the blood of my back.

I just stood there trying not to flinch from the pain.

''This would stop one day.'' she said sounding angry.

''Only when he is dead.'' i said i had given up on the thought that this would change.

I just had to accept it or fight back but i wasn't strong enough yet.

''Then, we should run away together. In a couple of years we can leave and put all this behind us.'' she assured me.

''Do you think we can?'' i said and only the thought of leaving one day gave me hope.

''Yes. It's the only way.''

''Then it's a promise.'' i said to her and i could feel her smile.

Caroline (18 years old)

For a strange reason i remembered the promise we had made 8 years ago, to run away.

I don't think he remembered it now.

Years changed us, made us think it was a foolish dream.

At least he thought that.

Because i would run away with him in a second.

Maybe that was because i was helplessly in love with him and he didn't see me as anything more than his friend.

He thought of me as family.

I thought of him as family too just a different kind of one.

How could i not love him?

He is always there from me when i need him.

He knows exactly what to say to make me laugh.

I loved him more and more every year.

The only thought that made me hope was that one day he might change, love me that way too.

He haven't fallen in love with anyone else yet.

''Stop thinking about my brother and help me with the cooking Care.'' said Rebekah annoyed.

''I was not thinking about that.'' i said defensively.

''Sure you didn't. Now help me, i am no good at this.'' she said desperate.

''Remind me why do i help you?'' i said smiling at her.

''Because you love me?'' she asked..

''Not enough.'' i replied.

''Because i would make you a beautiful dress in which when my brother sees you would lose his mind?'' she said teasing me.

''Hey, don't say that at loud, if anyone hears you, i would kill you.'' i said looking around nervously.

''Relax, everyone is hunting and my mother is with Ayanna.'' she assured me.

''Now go fetch some water as i light up the fire.'' she said and i hurried outside.

Rebekah was my best friend, we were like sisters even though sometimes i wanted to kill her.

I knew the whole Michaelson family.

We were practically living together because Ayanna was always here.

I was closest to Rebekah and Nick of course.

I quarrelled with Kol like children and took care of Henrik all the time.

Those two was really my brothers.

I was not close with Fin as he was too old to give much attention to me.

Elijah cared for me, i knew but he was too serious and i always tried to be restrained around him but he was my family too.

I hated Michael with all my heart and i didn't think he liked me too much too.

He hated that i was close to Nick, he wanted him to have no affection.

He wanted him to be alone.

Esther was always good to me, treating me like her daughter and i tried to love her but something always stopped me.

Maybe it was the way she treated Nick or just the cruelty i thought it was hidden inside her sometimes.

I was close to the well now when i saw him.

Nick was there, without a shirt, water dripping from his hair.

I couldn't help but stare at how well-built his body was.

I could imagine my hand roaming through his chest and tugging his hair.

God, i had to stop looking.

''I'm sorry, i didn't see you.'' i said and turned around.

''Caroline.'' he shouted happy to see me.

''Come don't be shy, it's nothing you haven't seen before.'' he said and moved near me as he put his shirt back.

''We are not children anymore.'' i said turning around to look at him.

''No, we are not.'' he said sounding sad and took the bucket from hand.

''Hey i could do that.'' i said

''I know but i am stronger.'' he said smiling teasingly as he filled the bucket.

''No you are not i used to win when we were little.'' i said proudly.

''But like you said we are older now.'' he said and attacked me.

''Hey stop.'' i said laughing as he made me fall to the ground.

He pinned my hands above my head and i couldn't move.

He was above me staring at me and my thoughts lost their meaning.

''Now, i win.'' he said with a big smile.

He winked at me and for a moment and he looked like he was starting to understand the meaning behind my words.

He didn't move and our breathing became slower as i felt his weight on my body.

His eyes didn't leave mine and i unwittingly licked my lips and he followed the movement.

''Hey, stop flirting. The dinner is ready.'' said Kol and hurried inside again.

Klaus laughed and got up.

The moment was gone.

But i had hope maybe now he would start to see me differently.

''Come'' he said and moved towards the house.

We were sitting around the table eating and talking.

I was discussing about the hunt with Elijah when i heard Esther talking about i new family.

''They moved here yesterday.'' she said

''Who did?'' i asked curious.

''There is a new family with a daughter at your age i think. But she already has a child, i think her husband died that's why they moved.'' she answered me.

''We should visit them, one of these days.'' Esther pointed out.

''What's her name?'' asked Rebekah

''Tatia. Her name is Tatia.'' said Esther and i couldn't know that this person would change my life forever.

_Klaus (present time)_

I woke up not knowing where i was or how much time had passed.

Caroline was the first thing i thought.

I had to find her, tell her i was perfectly fine, i wanted to hear her say _i love you_ again.

I wanted to kiss her and for that i need to get out of this body.

I got up, feeling strange, i wasn't used to this body yet.

Why it had to be Tyler of all people?

I must find this witch.

I was ready to look for her when she came in.

''Finally you woke up.'' Bonnie said looking at me.

''I must say you really did that spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you'' i said to her glad it had worked cause for a moment i thought it wouldn't.

''I did it to save my friends and my mother Klaus, not you.'' she said looking disgusted just by talking to me.

''The spirits won't be happy with you.'' i said knowing the last thing they wanted was me alive.

Oh, i was in everyone's hit list,

''The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you, I did it because i wanted to.'' she said and for the first time i could relate to her.

''That's the spirit, little witch but unfortunately you still have one more thing to do. Put me back and your little rebellion can start.'' i said and grinned.

''I don't have time now. Your sister drove Elena's car over the Wickery bridge and now she is in transition. I have to try to bring her spirit back and i still haven't found a way to wake up Caroline.'' she said with fear and desperation in her voice.

''Caroline what? What happened to Caroline?'' i said and grabbed her by the shoulders.

''We can't wake her up. She was in the storage with you for an unknown reason and then after Alaric staked you she passed out. In the begging i thought that i had failed and you were not waking up. But no one else is in this state, only her and you are here so it worked. That means i have no idea how to bring her back.'' she answered trying not to show fear.

''Take me to her.'' i said and let her go.

This couldn't be happening.

Why was she in a coma state?

Was this part of the curse?

Someone has got to be kidding me.

The moment we could be together she was drifting away.

This time i would not let her.

I still have not told her i love her, i still have not seen the smile she had when she heard those words for the first time.

''Take me to her, NOW!'' i shouted again and i followed her as she moved in a hurry outside.

**So, this is it. Hope you liked it. As you saw the story doesn't follow the vampire diaries' plot anymore and i don't think i will use something for season 4 unless some background staff. **

**I used the silver thread from Smith's book because i really love it!**

**Also for those who forgotten Klaus is six years older from Caroline in my story. This means that when Caroline is 8 he is 14.**

**Caroline is asleep as she remembers her first life something Klaus's death triggered.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion! A good review is as good as a Forwood break up.**

**Also i want to state that Klaus is the only ALPHA male.**

**Thanks to:**

_**Justine**_**: you are an angel sent from heaven. Every time i wait for your review! Thank you so much for the support love! you comment every chapter!**

**I will answer some of your questions now!**

**Q:''this story is beautiful because their love is resisting through space and time like romeo and juliet , a sort of tragic love but i hope this fanfic will end with a joyful note and not with a sad one''**

**A:it was exactly the kind of story i wanted to write and i am still not sure about the ending.**

**Q:why did she feel attracted emotionnally by niklaus ? how will she manage to break this damned curse ?**

**She obviously felt attractive because there are soulmates and even a curse can erase that as for the solution Ayanna gave a hint!**

**Q:did he expect to be in the same town than her ?  
how did he react when he saw her ?  
what were the circunstances of their meeting ?  
was he in alaric 's body ? did he teach in mystic high and saw her ( caroline ) ?**

**A:He didn't expect her to be in the same town. He saw her for the first time in the gym and i will describe their meeting maybe even in the next chapter!**

_**LibbyLue24**_**: i opened my computer and you have no idea how happy i was to see you have reviewed every chapter! Thank you so so much! Also some of you comments like the lazy one really made me laugh!**

_**lily94**_**:thank you so much for reviewing. Sending you a virtual HUG!**


	10. Jealousy

**Thanks all of you for your reviews! Glad you liked my last chapter! I am writing this while traveling on a ship trying not to sleep so i pray it's good! Please enjoy!**

_Caroline_ (first life)

He was gone again.

I didn't know where he was always going these days, he disappeared without saying anything even to me.

He always told me everything.

I was angry and sad at the same time.

It was probably because of her, Tatia.

He liked her i could tell.

I wasn't completely sure and that was what was keeping me sane.

But i noticed that he was looking at her in a way he never looked at me.

I hated this.

''Hey, Caroline!'' I heard a man shout and stopped in the spot.

''Caleb'' i said and smiled.

He was a friend of mine from the village.

''You were off in your own world again.'' he said catching up to me and started to walk beside me.

''Just thinking about my chores. What are you doing? Has the hunt gone well?'' i asked glad for the distraction.

Everything to keep me from thinking about Nick.

''Quite well, even though Nicklaus had to gloat again that he and Elijah got the bigger pray.'' he said sounding annoying.

''You still dislike him don't you?'' i asked remembering the thousand times i had to stop a fight between them.

They hated each other from when they were little.

''I think the feelings are mutual. Lately i haven't seen you two together. What happened i thought you were practically glued to each other?'' he said and smiled but his tone was bitter.

''I haven't see him lately. He's been busy.'' i said feeling sad.

''Yes, busy.'' he remarked sarcastically

''Do you know something?'' i asked not sure if i wanted to know the answer.

''Well the only thing i will tell you it's not to go near the lake the times he disappears'' he said and walked away.

''Had to go Caroline. See you later.''

''Later'' i said but my mind was off.

What did he mean?

Should i go to the lake to find out?

No, this is not me, i won't go there.

It's not my business.

But it was about Nick!

Nick was my business.

I was home before i noticed it.

''Ayanna, i'm home.''

''You are back sweetie.'' she said and hugged me.

''How was your day?'' i asked her

''Good, i cooked your favourite and we have a guest. Nicklaus is here. I am going to bring the food and we will all eat together, he hunted for us again.'' she said and walked away in a happy mood.

I entered the room and i felt hands around my body hugging me tightly.

Nick.

I hugged him relishing on the fact that he was here and the feeling of his body against mine.

I felt like a was releasing i breath i didn't know i was holding.

I felt so warm in his arms, safe.

I just stayed like that listening to his heartbeat.

'God, i missed you.'' he whispered in my hair and pulled away.

''Then you shouldn't vanish in thin air and not tell me where you were going.'' i replied and hit him playfully in the arm.

''Stop hitting me. I learnt my lesson, i won't spent so much time without seeing you again.'' he said and gave me a warm smile.

''That's a good boy.'' i said and couldn't help but smile back.

I was ready to ask him where was he going all these days when Ayanna came in with the food.

We were laughing and talking all night until it was time for him to leave.

It felt so good to have him back.

I accompanied him to the door.

''Michael won' be angry that you stayed so late, would he?'' i said fearing for him.

''Michael is always angry Care but it is worth it.'' He said and put one strand of my hair behind my ear.

I blushed like crazy.

The sensation i felt was surreal.

''Goodnight'' he said and i watched him leave before whispering goodbye back.

_Klaus_

Content, that's how i felt.

I have missed spending time with her.

Just sitting there, hearing her speak and laugh was enough to make me relax and forget my problems.

But Tatia was demanding.

She wanted all my free time and she didn't want anyone to know.

So i lied to Care and i felt terribly about it.

For years we told each other every little problem and secret we had.

We were each others home.

I haven't forgotten that.

''Klaus'' Tatia purred as she saw me coming to her.

''No one calls me that.''

I didn't like that name at all but Tatia did as she pleased.

''That's why i like it because i am the only one that calls you that.'' she said and moved to kiss me.

Because that's what we did.

No deep conversations, no romantic walks, it was physical.

But i loved that she choose me over everyone that wanted her.

She made me think my father was wrong because she saw something in me that made her to want to be with me.

Even infallible Elijah, the perfect son hasn't won her over, i had.

So i kissed her back thinking of all that.

We fell to the ground and things got messy.

Her clothes were soon gone.

But then a smell hit me.

It smelled like Caroline and that made me think of her.

It was a bad time to let my mind wander around her.

Tatia was under me moaning her brown hair spilled to the ground but all i saw was blood hair against the green grass.

I heard Caroline's voice screaming my name and that made me crazy.

I thrusted harder into her with more force than before.

Something inside me had snapped.

When it ended i fell to my back trying to catch my breath.

That was wrong, way wrong.

It was that stupid's smells fault.

I didn't like Caroline that way, i couldn't.

''That was amazing, you are getting better.'' she said and smiled wickedly at me.

She kissed me again and these time i pushed Caroline out of my mind so i didn't see her running away from the scene her blonde hair flapped in the wind.

_Klaus (present time) _

I entered Caroline's house and went straight to her bedroom.

I felt my body stiff at the sight of her.

She laid on her bed unmoving.

I went closer and noticed that her lips had lost their red sensual colour, her face was pale and seemed thinner.

The only thing that reminded me that she was alive was the movement of her chest.

She was still breathing and that was enough.

I could bring her back.

I sat next to her on the bed, took her cold hand and brought it to my lips.

I kissed it and let my warm breath run through her skin.

''I don't know where you went but i will find you like you did.'' i said and passed a hand through her still golden, soft curls.

''You said you loved me so Wake up from me. We are both away from our homes too long. We are away from each other. It's finally time to rest love. Come home to me.'' i begged and begged my voice desperate.

But i didn't get a reaction from her.

The urge to kill started to rise in me again and i tried hard to suppress it.

There was a way, maybe if she heard my own voice, if i gave her my blood.

I needed my body now.

''You saw her. Now leave.'' i heard Bonnie saying afraid for her friend.

She really had bad timing.

I grab her neck and pined her to the wall.

''Listen carefully you little witch you have no right to tell me what to do and especially about Caroline. I will not leave this room. Believe it or not my love is laying there and i will stay with her until she wakes up. Now you better put me back to my body in the next hour or i will start by killing everyone you have made eye contact with.'' i said furiously and let her down.

She tried to catch her breath as she laid on the floor.

''I will put you back. I just need a little time.'' she said in a breath.

''You have an hour, the clock is ticking.'' i replied and i watched her leave in a hurry.

I went next to Caroline again and laid beside her holding her close to my body.

I let her head rest to my chest and wrapped my arms around her more tightly

''Where are you?'' i asked again and this time the fear was clear in my voice.

_Caroline (first life)_

I didn't know where i was.

My mind was blank and my body numb.

It was true, they were together.

Nick and Tatia.

I fell to the ground and i heard myself sobbing.

I knew i shouldn't follow him but i couldn't stop myself.

That was the price i was paying for my sins.

I saw them kissing, doing more than that actually.

Tears started falling again.

I was stupid, i knew Nick didn't like me that way.

So why was i crying?

It's my fault i had hopes, i must stop this.

I can't cry for him, he was never mine.

I tried to stand up and hold back my tears.

It took me a while but i finally managed it.

My heart felt heavy in my chest and i wished i could rip it out.

''Caroline? What are you doing here so late?'' said a male voice.

It was Caleb again.

God this boy had bad timing.

''I am kinda lost.'' i said trying to wipe away my last tears.

''We are not far away from the village. That's why you were crying? Were you afraid that you were lost? It's ok i will take you home.'' he said and put an arm around my shoulders.

He talked to me along the way.

He was trying to cheer me up and i let him.

''Here you are.'' he said when we reached our house.

''Thanks Caleb.'' i said and gave him a sweet smile.

He was ready to leave when he turned back to me again.

''Caroline do you want to go to the celebration tomorrow night with me?'' he asked and seemed very nervous.

I thought about it, we were all going tomorrow, it was all Rebekah talked about these days.

If i was honest with myself i was waiting for Nick to ask me.

But now it was clear that it wouldn't happen and i said i had to forget him.

''Yes i will love too.'' i replied and i knew it was the right thing to do.

This obsession with Nick had to stop.

''Really?'' he asked sounding surprised

''I will...will pick you up tomorrow.'' he said and moved away almost singing to himself from his joy!

_Tomorrow night_

Rebekah was all over me.

She was had finished fixing herself and now she was determined to make me absolutely stunning.

''I didn't think he will have the courage to ask you and you said yes!'' Rebekah still couldn't believe it.

''Does my brother know?'' she asked looking at me curiously.

''Why would he know? It's not like he has a say in the matter.'' i asked angrily

''I think he will be very upset that his little blond girl has a date.'' she told me smiling.

''He won't even notice. He has Tatia. He isn't even here, he's out again.'' i said and looked outside.

''Everyone will notice you when i am finished with you.'' she said and continued working on my hair.

When she was finished Ayanna and Esther came in.

''You are so beautiful.'' Esther pointed out.

''Rebekah you did an excellent job. Look at my little girl.'' Ayanna said and looked at me.

I had my hair down and they fall to my back like waves with a flower wreath in the top of my head.

Rebekah had one too but she had her hair up and a green dress hugging her body.

My dress was a pale blue and airy like a nymph.

It flew around my body and showed my bare back.

''Come Caroline, Caleb is here.'' Elijah said as he came to pick me up.

''Ok. See you there Rebekah'' i said and followed him.

I saw Caleb waiting outside.

''Wow, you are beautiful Caroline'' he said and blinked his eyes twice.

He offered me his arms and i took it trying to erase all thoughts of Nick from my mind.

I smiled at him and i could hear my heart cracking.

_Klaus_

I was sure Michael had sent me so far away for hunting in hope i will lose the celebration.

I made it just in time to change before all my siblings were ready to leave.

''You are very pretty Nick'' Rebekah said teasingly

''You are not awful yourself'' i answered her smiling mockingly.

''Thank you?'' she answered

''Hey where is Caroline? She can't be more late than me.'' i asked

''Oh, he doesn't know. That would be a shock.'' Kol said laughing

''What do i don't know?'' i asked really curious.

''Caroline is already there Nick. Her escort pick her up.'' Rebekah said in a hurry.

''Her what?''

There was some mistake.

Caroline couldn't have a date, she didn't like someone.

If she did i would know, wouldn't i?

''It's Caleb.'' Elijah said entering the scene.

And that moment i felt frozen like someone had punched me.

Caleb she went with Caleb.

That moron, i hated him from when i was five.

Always thinking he was best because of his family status in the village and pointing out Michael's behaviour towards me in every turn.

Caroline didn't know that she thought we had stupid fights.

God i wanted to crash him to the ground.

My siblings were looking at me with worry in their eyes.

''Let's go. We are late!'' i said and left the room.

I was standing there in a corner watching her.

She hasn't seen me yet.

She was too preoccupied with him to notice me.

If looks could kill Caleb will be a long-lost memory.

I knew i had no right but i could not stop this feeling.

There was a monster inside me taking control of my thoughts.

And that monster was possessive.

Every soft touch and smile she gave him burned in my mind.

How dare he touch her so casually.

Touch My Caroline .

Ok, i knew i had no right to say this but in this moment it didn't matter.

I just wanted to rip Caleb apart preferably with my bare hands.

''Klaus. Do you want to dance?'' Tatia asked eyeing me curiously.

The anger must be showing in my face.

I haven't really thought of her tonight.

I had barely noticed that she danced with Elijah up until now.

''Sure.'' i answered and lead her to the dance floor just so Caroline will see me.

People were looking at Tatia but i was staring unstoppable at Caroline.

How could i not notice how breathtaking she was?

I knew she was beautiful but tonight even the stars paled in comparison to her.

She was full of light, like a fairy dancing under the moonlight.

I was captivated by every movement her blue dress made.

What was wrong with me today.

I saw her looking at me with an expression between pain and betrayal before turning her gaze away.

What have i done?

I left Tatia in the middle of the dance and moved toward her.

This dance was so over.

_Caroline_

I found out i was good at faking.

I managed to smile and talk happily all night with Caleb without showing a trace of my sorrow!

But all changed when he entered the dance.

My mask fell off and as he looked at me and i knew he understood what i was feeling from my facial expression.

So i averted my gaze in a desperate attempt to shut him out.

''We need to talk.'' i heard Nick say and saw that he was beside me grabbing my elbow.

''I'm busy now.'' i murmured trying to make him release me.

''Find time.'' he said with a commanding tone he never used on me.

''Michael is watching.'' i said as i noticed his gaze fixing on Nick ready to strike.

''He is the least of my concerns.'' he pointed out breathing heavily.

''Let her go.'' Caleb said and pushed Nick's hand away.

I knew this was a mistake as i saw Nick eyes darken from rage and something else that i couldn't quite understand.

''You stay out of it.'' Nick said and came closer to him, his hands in fists.

People were starting take notice of the situation.

''Stop it. Caleb i will go with Nick for a minute and i will be right back.'' i said pushing Nick away.

''Care...'' he said sounding defeated.

''Don't call her Care, only i can do that.'' whispered Nick ready for a fight again.

''I'll be right back'' i said in a hurry and backed away with Nick following me.

I noticed Tatia looking at me like she wanted to burn me in the stake.

It was a look i recognized, it was the look of jealousy.

We stopped when we found a quiet place away from the celebration.

''What's gotten into you?'' i said and hit his chest.

He didn't even move, he had a look like a lost puppy.

''Nothing, i just wanted to see you that's all.'' he said not looking at me.

''Really all the scene because you wanted to see me? Be serious. Tell me what's going on!'' i asked really angry now.

''Why would you go with him?'' he said his voice like venom.

''Caleb? That's what all this is about? Why do you care?'' i said confused.

''I care about you. He is not good enough. Do you like him?'' he asked and he sounded jealous?

It couldn't be!

He was with Tatia i reminded myself.

''No one is good enough for you.'' i said not knowing how to answer.

''Because you are too good for any of them. You...you are one of a kind. There are times that i look at you and still can't believe you are real. That i found you.'' he said and moved closer cupping my face with his hands and I leaned to his touch craving for more.

Our eyes closed and our foreheads and noses linked.

We were standing like this just hearing each other breath and the tension increasing.

''Do you like him?'' he asked again almost in a whisper.

''Do i seem like i do?'' i said and my hand found it's way to his chest and i heard him hiss at the contact.

My lips open waiting for his.

For a taste of the forbidden fruit.

''Nicklaus'' we heard Michael shout and we quickly parted before he could see us like that.

''I am here father.'' said Nick and i could feel him tense.

Michael stormed through the woods looking very angry.

''You ignorant boy! How dare you making a scene. I knew you were stupid but i thought you at least and knew your place. Do i need to show you how to behave again?'' he said and he was ready to hit him.

''NOOO'' i said and got in the middle.

''Please let it go just once. It was my fault. Please Michael.'' i begged him.

I didn't want to see him hurt again.

''Just this time but don't defend him again because i will not care even if you are in the way.'' he said and walked away.

I turned to Nick and saw that he had embed his nails so deep in his skin that his hands were bloody now.

I took them in my hands trying to comfort him but he pulled away.

''Don't do that again. Never. Don't get in the middle, he would hit you too without remorse. Don't defend me damn it. Don't you see he is right. I deserve it.'' he said and i could see he really believe it.

''Nick you don't. You father is just blaming you for all his mistakes.'' i said but he was far away.

''Forget everything that happened here. Stay away from me.'' he said looking deep into my blue eyes and then walking away

''Nick, please don't...'' i started but he stopped me.

I was looking at his back as he spoke.

''I am with Tatia. Please don't make this something that it's not.''

_Klaus (present time)_

Being back at my body was a dream come true.

I was finally me again.

Care might wake up now.

I was in her room again and i had put my hybrids all around it.

No one could enter without my order.

It was time to try.

I bit on my wrist and let my blood flow in her mouth.

She didn't respond, i had to force it down her throat.

But nothing was happening.

It was a waste of time.

I was pulling away when something started to push me inside her mind.

For a moment i was inside her thoughts.

I could see what she was seeing and that wasn't what was i expecting.

I saw us almost kissing at the celebration before Michael interrupted us.

I remember the harsh words i told her.

I tried to shout at her that i was there but the connection was broken and i was back to reality.

She was seeing our past, she was remembering.

Joy passed though my veins and a smile appeared on my face.

But then i realized i had to make her snap out of it before it was too late.

Because the day that i would find her dead was approaching and if she has not wake up until then she might never will.

_Klaus (first life)_

I had to get away from her.

She almost got hurt because of me.

I wouldn't be her destruction.

Even Caleb was better for her than me.

I couldn't offer her anything, i was damaged.

She deserved so much more.

I could not make her to have to endure Michael and all his rage from me.

It was my burden.

No one should love me, no one really could.

I had to stay away from her even though that moment in the woods changed everything.

If it wasn't for my jealousy, i wouldn't even know.

The realization that I loved her washed over me and I couldn't think straight.

My mind was shattered from the revelation.

She was the one for me, my equal and my lifetime mate.

But i could not have her.

I had to let her find a new home for her own good.

I wasn't hers anymore.

**So that's it! Hope you liked it! What do you think will make Caroline wake up? Would Klaus be released from his father's hold over him? See you on the next chapter! Love you all! Please Please review! A good review is as good as Caroline admitting her love for Klaus.**

**Justine: thanks again for all your reviews and support! It's like you read my mind! You understand my story completely!**

**Kurisutori618: thanksss for all your reviews! glad you like my chapter! sending hug**


	11. Breath of Life

**I know i had not updated for a long time and i so so so sorry! Exams got in the way! Thanks everyone that read and support this story. My Klaroline feelings are a little down after the announcement of the spinoff but i try to stay positive! This chapter is dedicated to Vera and Venia who from the beginning loved this story. Enjoy!**

_Klaus (present time)_

I just stood there pacing anxiously in her room.

Why was she seeing our past life?  
Why now?

He had sent word to all his witches to look for a way out of this before it was too late.

She had to wake up before the end.

If i lose her this time i will follow her to destruction.

I could not bear this life any longer if there was not even a chance to see her light again.

This was our last chance we could only sink or swim.

I sat in her bed in the same manner as i did when i first came here to give her my blood.

I caressed her face with my fingers trying to feel every inch of her.

''I will let you in on another little secret my love. I will tell you about how i felt when i saw you for the first time in this life. I 'll talk to you until you find your way back to me. Do you remember how we talked and talked for hours when we were little so that we could go to sleep? I can still hear your song every time i see the stars.'' i murmur lost in my memories.

''I was here to make hybrids. I was obsessed with that. I wanted protection even more after 1920. I couldn't imagine you would be here. I couldn't imagine that you were that bloody werewolf's girlfriend. When i enter the room i felt my breath caught on my throat in your sight. My heart felt the longing only your presence can create. I felt like i was on fire. Every part of me was pulling me towards you. Every cell in my body craved you. Every thoughts, everything i was started changing. You were there. My love was there. But unlike other times, i fought it. I tried to resist it like i have never done before. I was your death. I had to stay away this time, to make you hate me. You see i couldn't forget that i killed you before, it haunted me every day. I had the perfect opportunity now, if i turned your boyfriend you will hate me for sure, I thought. So i did just that. I did not look at you. I turned off my feelings, i am good at that. The only moment i broke was when i saw your agony, your pain for him. That's why i told you that he wouldn't survive without it. I tried to calm you, i know it was stupid. When everything was finished i run. I stayed as a wolf for some days fighting to get you out of my system. Looking for werewolves was a good distraction but as always i came back. I was telling my self it wasn't for you but i think we both know that's not true.'' i said laughing and playing with her hair.

I wanted a tiny reaction from her, a tiny movement to soothe my pain.

''When i came again you were there at the party i organised in Tyler's house. You didn't notice but i was watching you. Eating you with my eyes. Smiling every time you laughed, looking at everything you stared, touching everything you touched. I tried to feel close to you without being near you. And when i understood your friends had i plan against me i warned Tyler in hope he would get you away, i didn't want you around. Michael could recognise you. I killed him my angel. Like i promised you. The next time i saw him after he made me kill you it was his last time on this earth. I watched him burn. He is out of our lives. He can't hurt us. We win and we didn't even have to run away as we planed. I stayed and killed him with my own hands. And then i could be with you again. So i let out the beast i had caged inside. The beast that desired you and couldn't stay away. I was free to love you again. You hated me of course but i could change that. And then here we were in your bedroom after i made Tyler bite you as an excuse to come to you. I was desperate ok?'' i asked her even though i knew she couldn't answer.

But i didn't care, i just kept talking and talking until i fell asleep at her side.

_Caroline (first life)_

There were times i felt so scared i could not leave my room for days, others times so desperate for my family that i would not speak to anyone.

All these times the one who pulled me out of it was Nick.

He would come to my room and talk to me about anything until i spoke to him at last or i had fallen asleep.

He was my shelter, my way out.

So what could i do now that he was the one that had broken me.

Who will put my pieces back together now that he wasn't here?

He went back to being my friend but even then he seemed careuful like one wrong move and we will shutter.

And i was fake smiling all the time when all i could think was our almost kiss.

''What should i do Bekah? I made a mess.'' i asked her desperately.

''It wasn't wrong Care, it was time for a change between you too. You couldn't stay in that state for ever when your feelings were different.'' she said hugging me.

''But now we are not really talking not even as friends.'' i pointed out hiding my face in my hands.

''That would change soon. I know my brother, he needs you even if he tries to fight it now for some unknown reason he won't be able to resist for long. He is impulsive.'' Rebekah answered and smiled at me.

''He needs Tatia. He told me he was with her, he told me to forget what happened.'' i said remembering every moment.

''Would you listen to me? He didn't mean that. This trump does not mean more to my brother than you. Every time my father hits him, i see him close his eyes and mouthing your name like a prayer. You are his strength. Do not ever forget that. And stop snivelling. My best friend was smiling all the time and i want her back.'' she remarked and looked down on me.

And for the first time i smiled a real smile to her.

I loved her so much.

''Bekah you are my strength. You know that right?'' i told her.

''So would you cook the dinner again today?'' she said teasing me.

''You are impossible and i take everything back.'' i said and walked towards her house.

''Can't now. That would be used against you for eternity.'' she said and we laughed.

_Klaus_

Michael had crashed more times that i could remember but none of the these moments was worse than this.

He had made me realise that i could not have the only thing i ever wanted, the only thing that mattered, Her love.

Caroline was not a choice for me anymore.

I would not drag her in my life, having to face Michael, having to face me.

I was what he had created.

Damaged, useless, an abomination.

She deserved so much better than this life.

I wished i had never realised that i loved her.

I was happy in my oblivion.

Now i had to fight everyday so i wouldn't touch her, not tell her how i feel.

And i had to endure him,Caleb, following her everywhere.

I wanted to crush him, made him shallow his own blood but here i was watching them unable to do anything as he tried to win over the only person that ever touched my soul.

_Tyler (present time)_

''I don't know what happened. She's in a coma state and Klaus doesn't let anyone near her. He has the whole place guarded. I tried to sneak in and failed.'' i said feeling angry.

''We are so close to the end. That won't change my plans. If i kill her now it would be permanent. His pain would be even greater. I want you to fix this. I want her awake so i could put her to eternal sleep myself.'' she said and even i was scared by her rage.

''He will find a way and then we will destroy them like we had planned.'' i said trying to calm her down.

''I hope you are right Caleb. I didn't bring you back and even gave you a new body so Klaus won't recognize you for nothing. If you fail consider yourself my next victim''

''I swear i prefer to die than see him get away.'' i said and smiled.

She smiled back feeling that the end was near.

_Caroline and Klaus (first life)_

Caroline was heading to the lake.

She wanted to be alone for a while.

This past month everything she did was trying to be happy, trying to ignore the hole she felt in the place of her heart.

Sometimes when she could not handle it anymore she was coming here to the place she had met him from the first time.

Klaus was already there looking at the stars.

He was also tired, exhausted for keeping himself from running to her arms, from restraining the beast of jealousy that was growing bigger everyday.

''Nick'' he heard her say softly like she was afraid he would run from her.

Her voice was like the song of a siren to him, it was calling him near her.

''Caroline'' he said empathizing every syllable as he looked at her face.

He had missed the sound of her name in his lips, he had missed her.

Caroline saw him smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back as she sat beside him.

''Caroline'' he said again as his barriers started to fall apart.

As she heard him say her name, she remembered all the times they had together here.

''Can you sing to me?'' he said and she was startled by his request.

He only wanted her to sing when he felt more desperate than ever, when he couldn't handle the pain.

''I can, i always will.'' she said because she could not deny him that, she wanted to sing to him.

She started humming their old lullaby as he closed his eyes and he intertwined his finger with hers.

''There were two stars

They fall to the ground

They couldn't shine now

They weren't allowed.

One in the north

One in the south

They craved for the sky

They wanted to shine

One day they prayed

they will meet again

their pain will fade

their home they will gain.

So they waited

near the lake

two stars in the dark

two souls from afar.''

Only when the song ended did he open his eyes.

It was about them, it was always he and she.

For the moment they met they were bound to each other.

She had tear in her eyes, she hasn't sing that in years.

She craved from those years, they were simpler, purer, he was always beside her.

''I haven't seen Tatia from the day of the dance'' he whispered.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''What? Why?'' she asked confused.

''Why do you think?'' he answered as he rise from the ground.

She got up too.

''How could i know? You said you were with her, you said it after you tried to kiss me.'' she said almost angry.

''And now you want me to sing to you and act like we are like before.'' she couldn't stop herself.

''I do that for you. You don't want me believe me. You don't need me.'' he said as he tried to push her away.

''Is that it? Michael is really the problem isn't he? You believe him and not me. Nick you are not his, you are mine. I know you, i see inside you. You are the person who sit here with a little girl who was crying for her parents and gave her purpose. You are the man who Rebekah loves more than anyone. You are the man that Kol and Henrik admires. The man that even Elijah respects. You are the man i love.'' she said and came closer to him trying to transfix her feelings to him.

Klaus could not move as she cupped his face with her hands.

When Caroline said that she loved him his whole world came upside down.

.She believed in me,she loved me that was all i needed.

He wanted to be the man she described, the man she loved.

His heart was surrounded by the hardest stone.

But now he felt it burning.

He felt like it was a volcano ready to explode and it was so hot.

He was literally in pain and believe it or not he felt it shaking like it wanted to get out of his chest and break into pieces.

He didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted her.

So he did what he had dreamed for months.

His hand touched her lips and her heart started beating at a crazy rhythm like a butterfly that opens her wings for the first time.

He pulled her closer and crushed his lips on hers with all the force of his love

They wanted this for so long.

He had dreamed of holding her tight against his chest and feel her soft skin against his own

He wanted to kiss her and never stop until the end of time.

She wanted to see her reflection into his eyes, to explore every part of his body and reach heaven when his lips were pressed against her own.

And all this was happening right now.

Their eyes met and they knew, they knew how much they loved each other, this love filled them up and their hearts was in the edge of breaking from longing.

Their whole being demanded, needed them to get closer.

He understood her and he made her smile, he was the only one she trusted, the only one that ever knew her heart.

And he thought of her as an angel that came to save him from himself, a happiness that he didn't deserve, he would always protect her, he would be the guardian of her light and in return he would always feel complete just by standing beside her.

Their kiss didn't stop, it was even more passionate now, their bodies were melting together.

Her hands was around his neck as his was inside her hair.

He had never tasted lips so sweet as Caroline's.

So soft, he wanted more, he couldn't stop now that he tasted her.

Caroline was in heaven.

That kiss was her salvation, what she longed all this years.

A small whimper of delight trickled out of her as he dove his tongue in her mouth, their kiss becoming even more desperate.

He moaned her name in her mouth as his hand travelled in her back.

He had to stop before he lose all his control.

That kiss was dangerous, it was like something exploded in them, like millions stars fall around them, it was magic.

He pulled away regretting it as he did it but he wanted to talk to her, tell her what he was hiding inside.

"Ever since the other night, there's not an hour that goes by that I don't think of you. You are the only thing i ever prayed for, the only woman i ever dreamed of spending my life with. You are my song.'' he said when he found his voice back.

Caroline could not believe what has just happened.

He felt the same.

He didn't say he loved her but he didn't have to.

She knew him too well that she knew that the words ''I love you'' were foreign to him even though she was seeing clearly in his eyes everything he felt and that was all she need.

She kissed him again feeling that words were not enough as the moon was shining above them.

_Caroline_

Happiness was all she felt this week.

He could not lose the smile from her face.

''Stop Nick. Ayanna would come soon'' i said trying to resist him as he kissed my neck but my protest seemed more like a plead for more.

We were on my bed as Nick had sneaked in the moment he had escaped from his work.

''Mmm, we have time, i cannot leave just yet. I just came here.'' he said and grinned mischievously at me.

''She will find out.'' i said my voice trembling.

''Don't care.'' he said his voice hoarse and kissed me as i circled my legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

He groaned at the contact.

''Witch'' he said smiling.

I laughed in his kiss and he parted my lips and covered them with his.

I was completely unprepared for the passion of his kiss.

The ferocity of it.

It was both rough and tender. Demanding. Hot. Sweet.

He growled fiercely as his tongue brushed against mine, tasting me before he explored every inch of my mouth.

That was my home, that man right here was what she was looking for.

His fingers were dancing across the outline of my hips.

I started to help him get rid of his shirt when we heard her.

''Caroline are you here?'' Ayanna shouted.

I felt panic rising in me as I pushed Nick from above me.

He chuckled as he fell to the floor..

''Yes, I'll be with you in a minute'' I told her and then turned to Nick.

''Go now.'' I said feeling desperate because he was not moving.

''Why? I have such a good time here.'' he said as he winked at me and the kissed me again.

''Nick get out or i'll make you leave.'' I said try to lead him to the window.

''Make me.'' he said his voice even more erotic than before.

I kissed him hard and bite his lip as I pulled away.

''I will see you in the lake tonight, I promise.'' I said.

He moved to the window and jumped outside.

''I will be waiting.'' he said and left smiling.

I run to Ayanna before she suspected anything.

Nick was so stubborn some times but I loved him even more like that.

I was filled with joy to know that he wanted me so much that he couldn't even spent a moment away from me.

We had not make love yet he didn't want to compromise my honour but every time he kissed me I wanted more.

I also hated that we had to hide but I would not risk Michael learning about us and trying to separate us until we were sure we could handle him, we would hide.

''Here you are sweetie.'' Ayanna said smiling and gave me something.

She had brought me my favourite flowers.

''Oh thank you, thank god I had cooked today so I could repay you for this.'' I said and smiled back.

''Actually it's not mine. It's Caleb's. He is waiting outside for you. I invited him from dinner but he declined. He said he only had time for a little talk with you. Go on little one what are you waiting for?'' she said in an exciting tone.

I in the other hand was nervous.

What could I say to him?

I knew he liked me but from the moment me and Klaus happened I had pushed him away.

I knew it was cruel but it was better than playing with his feelings.

I moved outside leaving the flowers on the table.

He was standing there looking at the ground.

''Caleb, thank for the flowers, they were beautiful'' I said trying to sound cheerful.

''I'm glad you liked them. I had not seen you in a while, I had missed you.'' he said his voice sad.

''I've been busy, i'm sorry.'' I told him not knowing how to respond.

''Were you busy or were you just trying to avoid me?'' he asked sounding eager for my answer.

''Both actually.'' I answered honestly.

''I told you I cannot return your feelings, I thought it was better if we put a distance between us''

''And why is that? Is it because of him?'' he said angrily.

''Nick has nothing to do with this.'' I pointed out trying to stop this conversation.

''He has everything to do with this. I can smell him on you. He was here. He is nothing Caroline. He cannot offer you anything, he is useless, even his own father hates him. He has no future, I could offer you everything you desired. ''

I slapped him then hard regretting every pity I had for his so called feelings for me.

''You will not talk about him like this in front of me ever again. You don't know him at all. He is ten times the man you will ever be. Nothing you can give me will ever make me as happy as I am when he just whispers my name.'' I said as I felt my anger boiling and I went to the house slamming the door behind me.

''Caroline are you okay?'' Ayanna said worried as she saw my red face.

''I'm fine. Let's eat.'' I wanted to forget about that.

''What did Caleb want? I am pretty sure he likes you, maybe he would even ask for your hand sweetie. He is a good lad.'' she told me with joy in her voice.

''I don't know about that but what I do know is I wouldn't take him even if he asked me a thousand times.'' I said still mad from before.

Her eyes widen at my answer.

''Why not? He is handsome, kind, cares for you and his family is the greater here.'' she continued trying to convince me.

''I think we have a different opinion in what makes a family great, I don't count money as a parameter.'' I said even though I knew this would probably start another fight.

''And who do you think it's great? Nicklaus? That boy is not for you. All I see when I touch him is blood. Blood and rage. I will let you be involved in this.'' he said in a demanding tone.

''I am a witch too and all I see when I touch him is pain and love.'' I said before I could restrain myself.

''I hope you won't find out who of the two of us is right Caroline.'' she pointed out looking at me like I was crazy.

I stood up and left the room without uttering another word.

_Klaus_

I was waiting for Caroline and humming our song under my breath.

In my whole damn life I was never given much reason to smile and be delirious from bliss so I was savouring every moment of this week I spent with Caroline.

I had her in my arms, she was mine, I was the one that made her smile, it was my name she moaned in pleasure.

From the first time in my life I felt like me and not Michael had the control.

I knew know that I could surpass him, his words did not matter only hers.

I heard noise and I was immediately disappointed.

Because that was not Caroline, I could recognize her steps.

''Tatia is that you?

''Klaus how did you guess?'' she said her voice too sweet to be true.

''Because you stalking me these days.'' I said with a mean smile on my lips.

''Only because you push me away.'' she told me coming closer.

''Oh, come on only two days after I ended it with you, I caught you in my brother's arm. I am sure you are not lonely.'' I replied really not caring for her affair with Elijah, I just wanted her gone before Caroline arrived.

''I was just trying to make you jealous'' she assured me cunningly.

''Well it didn't work. Can you please leave me alone, I am sure you know when you are not wanted.'' I told her impatient.

''Who is her? With whom was I replaced in your heart?'' she asked me and her voice had lost all her softness.

'' You never were in my heart in the first place.'' I answered my voice calm now.

I saw that this sentence was the only one that really hurt her.

She took a step back like I hit her.

''You will regret those words.'' she told me and she run towards the village.

_Klaus (present time)_

''You better find something that works soon or start to save money for your loved ones funerals.'' I said and throw the phone on the wall.

Another of my witches had failed, why would they all be so fucking useless?

She was paler now, it had been almost a week.

How longer could she manage to survive?

I buried my face in my hands trying to think of something I had not tried.

''Nick.'' I heard her whisper almost so softly that I barely heard it.

''Caroline?'' I said with agony in my voice and run beside her.

She was in the same state I left her but I knew what I had heard.

I pushed her hair out-of-the-way and called her again and again.

''I'm here love, I'm here. I'm waiting for you.''

Again no respond.

I was angry now as I stood up and broke the mirror and almost everything that was near me.

I saw glass all around me.

''Don't fucking give me hope and then take it away as if it was an illusion.'' I was shouting now not really knowing to who.

''And don't call me Nick suddenly. I haven't heard you say it for decades. You know what that does to me. It makes me remember, it makes me want to kiss you.'' I said and fall to my knees near her bed exhausted.

''I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my existence.'' I said feeling relief as I finally say it again.

I wished the next time she would be awake to hear it, to answer.

I could not resist anymore and I placed my hand on the side of her face as I leaned closer to her.

Her scent travelled through my body and I was an inch away from her lips.

I traced them with my fingertips feeling them soft and sweet under my touch.

I slowly lowered my head and kissed her softly.

The touch of our lips always made my head dizzy like I was surrounded by falling stars.

My mouth lingered there refusing to let go if the sensation.

And then I felt her moving for the first time, I saw her body tense and I could see her eyes trying to open.

She was waking up.

**This is it my lovelies. Hope you liked it. So who do you think it is that brought Caleb back? Caroline is waking up...Will she remember? I heard a lot the song fear and loathing while writing this. Amazing song. So please review I really need some to cheer me up because my hopes for klaroline really happening in TVD are pretty low now. A good review is as good as Caroline being in the spin-off.**

**Also the song Caroline sang was my creation so I hope it's not stupid!**

**I made a tumblr account so if you want you can follow me here: **_**kcismyreligion**_


	12. Soulmates

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back and still waiting for Klaroline moments in Tvd. Thank all of you for your love for my story. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

_Caroline (first life)_

I was in his arms as we sat there in silent.

It was a common thing these days to sat near the lake kissing, talking or simply enjoying each other's warmth.

I was reading a book while he was playing with my hair.

He run his had through them from the base to the edge creating a pattern.

It was so comforting and made me shudder so much that i closed my eyes and hummed.

He just continued and kissed my forehead.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and turned so i could face him.

He looked almost starving.

It was as if he was hungry for something he'd never had, filled with a crippling need even he didn't understand, filled with love.

He lifted my chin with his hand and kissed me softly many times, just a soft touch every time before he pulled back only to kiss me again until in the end he couldn't resist and lingered his lips in mine.

I sighed as i wished this moment will never end.

''You making me lose my breath.'' i said smiling.

''Welcome to my world.'' he replied holding me closer.

''I hate the full moons. We have to hide and that means I cannot meet you.'' i was so used to his company now i couldn't stand even half a day without him.

''I want to tell them Caroline. I want to be able to be near you all the time. I cannot stand to hide this any longer.''

''We cannot Michael and Ayanna will try to stop it.'' i said and stood up unwillingly as the time was near that he had to go to the caves.

''They can't! I will never let you go.'' he assured me and took me in his arms.

''No, it's not time yet, i won't risk it.'' i said trying to convince him.

He released me from his arms as his face turned sad.

''What is it Care are you afraid they will break us up or that you will be stuck with me?''

''What are you talking about? I want to be with you.'' i said and tried to reach him but he pushed me away.

''Maybe you don't want to bond yourself to me. I mean what would people say when they learn you choose me? We won't have a high place in this society, i don't have a fortune, maybe you thinking that Caleb is better. Maybe these moments here is enough for you.'' he said and i saw that he really believed that.

''Why do you bring up Caleb? Are you still jealous? I never had anything with him. And i don't care about other people's opinion or money, all i care is you. I told you i loved you. You are the one that didn't say it back.'' i said and left him feeling so angry i could hit him.

How could he accuse me of this?

All i wanted was to protect us.

_Klaus_

Of course i gone and destroyed it, i couldn't stand feeling happy for once.

It was that damned jealousy's fault.

I wanted everyone to know she belonged to me, i wanted to wake up every morning beside her, i need to start a life away from here.

I just felt like she rejected me when she said she didn't want to tell them, i felt like she was regretting her decision.

And why wouldn't she?  
What could i offer her?

But then she looked at me with eyes filled with love and i knew i was wrong.

When she told me i haven't told her i loved her i wanted to scream it to her but the words wouldn't come out.

I had never said them before not even to my siblings, i didn't know how.

So i stood there frozen like a fool as she ran from me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that i hadn't notice Henrik coming.

''Nick, i found you.'' he said approaching me fast.

I had a soft spot for the young one but now i didn't want to see anyone.

''What is it Henrik?'' i asked patiently.

''I want to ask you something if you promise not to tell anyone.'' he said looking around to see if anyone was here.

''What kind of secret do you have?'' i said smiling with his behaviour.

''It's not a secret yet. I want us to go somewhere together that's forbidden to go.'' he replied lowering his voice.

''Now you've got my attention.'' i was really curious about what he had planned.

''Don't you want to see them transform? See the men turn into beasts? See the wolves?'' he said with excitement in his voice.

''We can't do that Henrik, its way too dangerous.'' i replied as i thought of the consequences.

''We will hide, no one will even know we were there. Please, i know you want to, we will be careful.'' he said pleading me.

''Why do you choose me?''

''First i know you always felt drawn to the wolves like me, second Elijah and Fin are no fun, Kol and Rebekah are afraid of them and third you are my favorite brother.'' he said smiling like he knew he won.

''Good try little one but even if i overcome my objections if father finds out he will have my head.'' i said sure that Michael will use this opportunity to send me to the grave.

''I think it's time to stop fearing Michael, you have to stand up to him or he will control us all.'' he said looking to the ground.

His words imprinted on my mind.

He was right.

Did i not tell Caroline that i will not let him keep us apart.?

I had to protect her and i couldn't do that if i always was afraid of him.

I had to start making my own choices if i wanted to be free.

Also being out in the woods will make me more easily forget about Caroline and our fight than sitting in the caves.

''Fine we will do it but not a word to anyone. Meet me near the lake in an hour and don't let anyone see you.'' I said looking directly at him trying to make him understand.

''Yeah, that's why you are my favourite brother.'' he said and hugged me.

_Caleb_

His scent was imprinted in my mind.

I had sought it all week, get used to it.

I knew i could recognize it everywhere and i was sure my wolf side will hunt it.

The moment i would turn even if i couldn't control it, i knew i will go after him.

Nicklaus was gonna be torn from my own teeth.

I refused to let him have her touch and smiles one more day.

They belonged to me, she belonged to me.

And this full moon i would take back what is rightfully mine.

_Klaus_

Henrik was right, it was magnificent how they turned and run into the night.

There was a part of me that felt compelled to join them.

I wanted to howl in the night too, i never felt like that before.

''I wish we could do that.'' Henrik whispered as his eyes sparkled.

''But the pain they went through was enormous.'' i said even though my tone couldn't cover my excitement.

''Yes but look at them, they are free''

I was ready to answer when a heard a low growl near us.

I turned back and saw the monster standing just opposite from us.

It has the normal size of a wolf but his teeth was longer and sharper and those eyes were blazing with hatred.

He seemed focused on me, like he was hunting me.

''Henrik run, Run'' i said and i stormed out in the opposite direction.

Thank god, i was right and the wolf was following me.

He was moving too fast though, i wouldn't last long.

I continued running and running feeling my breath leaving my body and my blood turning cod.

It was near and then i thought of the thing we all thought when we are on the edge of death.

I thought of the person i loved and would be devastated if i died, Caroline.

I was near the village now and i saw it, the glimpse of an almost extinct fire.

I was ready to put the wooden stick, i had left there in case something like that happened, into the fire when the wolf attacked and i averted the strike from pure luck as i rolled to the side.

I got up quickly.

''What is it little pup? Did you miss?'' i said laughing, something i did when i was faced with danger.

The wolf howled like he understood me and was ready to attack me again when Henrik started shouting to gain his attention.

The wolf turned from me and follow Henrik's voice.

''No, NO'' i screamed and run after them.

This idiot, i have to catch them before it's to late.

I light up the stick in the way and now it was blazing with fire.

I run behind the wolf with all my strength but then i heard the first cry.

I heard Henrik screaming in agony.

When i reached them i saw that the wolf has sliced his chest, blood was dripping from everywhere.

My eyes turned shadowy and all i could see was red.

My rage was so great that i just run towards the wolf not caring about the risk.

I fell on him and put the flaming stick to his side.

It growled in pain as his fur was catching on fire.

I saw his body start spamming as his life was starting to fade from his eyes.

The transformation started again and i saw who the wolf really was, Caleb.

That fucking bastard was barely breathing, his whole body covered with burns.

''You.'' i said and took out the little knife i carried with me all the time.

''I didn't want to hurt your brother, please show mercy!'' he begged.

''Mercy? He is dead because you wanted me dead. You were so jealous that you tried to attack me as a wolf, don't think me a fool. So now it's my turn.''' i said and stabbed him near his heart.

''This is for all these years of mocking and torture'' i said and stabbed him once more nearly missing his heart.

''This is for Caroline and this is from my brother. '' I screamed as i drove the knife through his heart. ending him.

I watched as his blood stained my hands and his last plead from mercy faded as he was screaming from the pain and then nothing.

I looked at Henrik and i felt as dead as the man i killed.

I picked him up and run to the village.

And in my haste i couldn't see that the wounds on him were healing and his eyes were opening.

_Caroline_

We had just returned from the caves and i was too worried to think straight.

I had not seen Nicklaus anywhere, he wasn't with us.

I hoped i will find him now that we were out but i could not see any sign of his presence.

Was he ok? Did the wolves get him?

I didn't care about our stupid fight as long as he was safe.

I heard him then.

I heard him scream for his mother in pure despair and agony.

Something was very wrong.

Nicklaus did not scream from help never and especially to his mother.

He would eat his own heart before he asked help from the woman who stood and watched his father strike him.

I reached him the same time Rebekah did.

Soon almost everyone was watching, watching Nick carrying Henrik in his arms dead.

He laid him at his mother feet and curled himself into a ball telling sorry repeatedly.

Rebekah came near him, stroking his head in an effort to comfort him.

Esther was crying as Ayanna told her, her son could not be saved.

And i stood frozen near Elijah feeling as the scene that was unfolding before me was not real.

Klaus looked at me his eyes heavy from the pain and it made me snapp out of it.

I moved towards him, wanting to hold him until everything was nothing but a bad dream but he stood up and fled from Rebekah's arm into the forest.

_Klaus and Caroline (present time)_

She felt the pressure on her lips and it was like she was given a breath of life.

She tried hard to open her eyes, she blinked, trying to understand where she was or when.

But the only thing she could see was his blue eyes staring at her in surprise and disbelief.

Klaus could not believe his eyes, she was awake, he had brought her back.

It was his kiss that did the trick, his love.

She looked at him confused, her blue eyes trying to scan the place.

''It's ok Caroline, you're back'' he said and stroked her hair trying to reassure her

''I...I am back? Am I not-not in the village anymore?'' she asked trying to remember that this was her past life, one of them actually.

She remembered now, she was a princess, a maid, a singer, his best friend, his lover, his enemy.

But above all she was just plain, simple Caroline eternally in love with him in every single life.

At that moment she didn't care about the curse, the things they been through, where she was, the only thing that mattered was that they were together now.

She thrown herself on him hugging him with all her power.

''Nick'' she whispered at last.

He gasped in surprise and pulled her body tightly against his own, flattening her chest against his.

She had called him Nick, she remembered.

There was no words to describe his feelings, after all these centuries she finally had her memories back.

She could recall every stolen kiss , every _i love you, _every dance and words they shared.

If heaven was real that was how it must feel.

He pulled her back and caressed her face with his eyes.

She was twirling a few strands of his hair around her middle finger with one hand and touched his lip lightly with the other.

''I am here Nick, i am back.'' she said and she had tears in her eyes.

He took her hand and put it above his heart.

''You never left.'' he whispered softly and kissed her.

She pressed herself even more tightly to his figure and he took control, softly moving against her mouth, probing tenderly with his tongue, pressing for entrance.

She let him in happily with a sigh and a soft moan which rose from the back of her throat.

The kiss sent fire burning through her veins, she needed him now.

They were separated for too long.

She was wantonly pulling his shirt off and running her hands over his finely chiselled body, making Klaus groan as he moved his kisses down to her milky neck, pulling out her hair as he did so.

Caroline trailed the tips of her fingernails down from his chest, over his stomach, circled his navel a few times before hovering at the waistband of his trousers.

Feeling her bold touches, Klaus bit down on her neck, making her cry out with pleasure.

He then sucked the mark he had made on her neck, a little red bruise which would certainly still be visible in the morning, marking her as his.

Their breathing grew more ragged as though they had run a long distance without stopping.

"I want to be inside you so badly, Caroline. " he whispered.

"I want to feel your legs wrapped around me, feel your breasts against my chest, hear you moaning as I make love to you. I want your smell on my body, your breath on my skin. "

Caroline was becoming even hotter from his words.

''I want you Nick, make me yours, let me hear you scream my name in pleasure like before.'' she said and locked their lips together again.

He was in a frenzy getting rid of her clothes slowly, kissing every spot he revealed.

They were both naked and he was hovering above her admiring her luscious, perfect body.

''More beautiful in every life'' he whispered

He centred his attention to her breasts snipping and suckling each one in turn as she writhed beneath him, succeeding in flaming his own desire even more.

Her legs parted at some point to let him settle more comfortably between them.

He licked and trailed caresses down to her navel, taking his time over the sensitive spot, making her shiver and arch her back in delight.

His hand ghosted over her womanhood, making her buck into him.

He gently stroked her folds, feeling her wetness, before slipping one finger inside her.

Caroline screamed in pleasure, her body thrashing wildly beneath his, which prompted him to quickly add a second finger.

She was exploring his back as her hands grabbed his bottom and urge him to drive himself inside her.

''Please Nick.'' she begged with her sweet voice and he couldn't resist anymore as he posited himself in her entrance looking deeply into her eyes.

That was so familiar that Caroline's memories of their first time started playing in her mind.

_Klaus and Caroline (first life)_

The night has come and she decided she had enough.

She could not wait any longer for him to come to her.

She was worried, he was a mess after his brother death and after leaving Rebekah he had yet to come back.

She have waited hours for him but he was nowhere to be found so she run to the place she knew he would be, the lake.

She was getting closer and she slowed down as she watched him sitting there.

She didn't talk but sat beside him as he had done when she had lost her parents.

''Everyone is worried about you.'' she said calmly.

''I am not you Caroline, no one is worried.'' he answered coldly.

''I am and your siblings need you. '' she told him and tried to reach his hands but he pulled away.

''Henrik needed me and you saw where that got him.'' he pointed out not looking at me.

''It was not your fault Nick.''

''It was definitely my fault in so many ways.'' he said remembering why he had agreed and why the wolf was tracking them.

''Can you leave me alone?'' he didn't want anyone now.

''Don't push me away Nick, not now. Aren't i your home?'' she said and this time succeeded in grabbing his hand.

''I don't have a home.'' he said and tried to pull his hand away but she didn't let him.

''Whatever happens, whatever you do, you will never lose me. I will always be here, i will always be your family. We are never alone, we have each other. We are gonna get through this together.''

''I want him back.'' he said finally looking at her and falling into her embrace.

He buried his head on her shoulder and she soothed him by stroking his back and hair.

They stand like this frozen like time has stopped until he calmed down a little.

''I think it's time.'' he said as he cupped her face with his hands..

''Time for what?'' she asked confused by his words.

''Time to keep a long forgotten promise. Time to run away.'' he said and looked at her waiting for her reaction.

She didn't have to think about it.

The words just escaped her mouth.

''Yes, in three days Nick, in three days we'll run away and never look back.'' she said and pressed her lips on his.

That's what he need to forget, her presence was the only thing that could mend his heart.

They were both heart-broken, both craving for a warmth and closeness that this world had denied them.

So they kissed and kissed until they realised it was not enough, that what they craved was to be one.

They wanted to lose themselves in the arms of eachother, they wanted to not be able to tell where the one began and the other end.

One look was all it took to undertand what both of them wanted.

''Are you sure?'' Klaus asked her and she nob her head.

He crawled above her, his hands reaching almost nervously to the ties at the front her dress, trying not to let her see how his fingers shook at the thrill of stripping her.

He pulled the front of the dress reverently apart when it was unlaced and bared her upper body to his keen eyes.

She was painfully beautiful.

He had dreamt of this moment for so long so there was no way he could turn back now,

She pulled of his shirt and he kicked his boots aside.

With every touch and kiss the pain went away.

All they been through was erased from their mind.

Caroline dragged her hands all over his body slowly enjoying the feel of his muscles under her softness.

He moaned loudly at her touch wanting more.

He kissed her upper body sending chills to her spine.

When she started kissing his neck he almost lost it.

''Caroline'' he groaned in pleasure.

He kicked his pants off and spread her thighs wide.

Her body was bursting into pure fire, Caroline held her breath as he settled his long, hard body between her legs.

The tip of his manhood pressed against her core.

She arched her hips toward him and clung to his broad shoulders, wanting him inside her with a desperation that defied belief.

''I love you'' he whispered his voice tainted with all the love he had for her.

She only had a moment to try to grasp that he told her she loved him before he entered her with one slow stroke breaking her maidenhead.

She stiffened feeling the sting of pain and tried to control her breathing.

Klaus laid still even though it half killed him waiting for her to adjust.

''I'm so sorry love, it won't hurt anymore a promise.'' he said and she nob her head urging him to continue.

He was hesitant at the begging but soon moved with confidence inside her.

Soon the pain she felt was a distant memory as every thrust was offering her even more pleasure.

His weight was wonderful.

As if magnetized, her hips rose to meet his.

They were one for the first time and it was like even the universe was silent to watch their union.

They were bonding even though they didn't know it, that was the moment were their two souls became one.

Soulmates and after this night nothing could break them apart.

They would withstand the curse, the time, the loss of memories even death because their love would stand above everything.

He entwined fingers his hand with his near her head and he pulled his hips back ever so slowly, torturing her with his fullness, and then drove himself so deep into her body she felt the stroke all the way to her toes.

She sucked her breath in at the incredible sensation of him filling her.

They looked into each others eyes feeling how intimate the moment was.

They didn't need words as their eyes was telling them everything they need to know.

He felt her walls closing around him and he knew that just like him she was very close to the end.

He fasten his pace, thrusting even harder inside her until she could only scream his name as he came around him, her body spamming from the pleasure.

''Nick i love you.'' she whispered between her uncontrollable breathing.

And that was what ended him.

Those words made his mind melt and he shudder inside her as they both screamed in unison.

Klaus couldn't breathe as his head swam in pure, unadulterated bliss.

He shook from the force of his orgasm.

His entire body ached, and yet he'd never known such pleasure.

They stayed together all night never wanting to let go of one another.

But the morning came and what they didn't know was that in three days they will lose each other for the first time.

_Klaus and Caroline (present time)_

He entered her and all her other thoughts were lost to her.

Then, she pulled his head down to hers and gave him a hot, penetrating kiss.

He kissed her fiercely, and with one, strong masterful stroke, he drove himself deeper inside her.

Klaus threw his head back and growled at the warm, sleek heat of her body welcoming his.

The feel of it shook him so profoundly that even his bottom lip quivered.

She felt even better than before.

Klaus bit his lip as she dug her nails into his back.

How could such tiny hands have the power to break him?

He'd never understand it, any more than he would ever understand why she loved him.

He was only grateful for it.

"Look at me, Caroline " he said, thrusting himself deep inside her again.

"I want to see your eyes. "

Caroline stared up at him.

His eyes were half shuttered, and she saw how he savoured the feel of her in the way he breathed and looked every time he rocked himself against her hips.

She exposed her neck wanting even more for him, wanting to be inside him in every possible way.

''Bite me, Nick'' she said and watched him as he understood what she was asking.

Bloodsharing.

They never had done that before and just the thought made him even harder inside her and she moaned louder as she felt it.

He kissed her neck sensual, licking her before his fangs emerged and claimed her.

The taste of her blood in his mouth, lips, throat was sweeter than divine nectar.

He would become addicted to it after tonight.

The blood was her, light and lavender and now it was inside his veins while he was inside her moving fast and unbearably deep.

And when he though he could not feel more pleasure, she bite his shoulder and he felt his own blood filling her.

Caroline had never tasted another's vampire blood than his but she was certain that nothing could compare to the bliss she felt as his blood was floating inside her.

And the taste, blood and rain like him.

They could not handle it anymore as they both erupted with more force than ever before and their orgasm left them breathless.

He slipped out of her and they retracted their fangs.

He didn't leave from above her, looking at her eyes while their bodies was entwined.

''Say it'' she told him her tone desperate as he cupped his face.

''I want to hear it awake this time, hear the words you treasure only for me.''

He kissed her one more time hard.

''I love you,all this centuries these feeling never left me, you never left me. I love you more with every passing second.''

''And i love you, always had, always will. This time i will kill everyone that tries to come between us. I found my home again.'' she said and they continued from where they had left off.

_Caleb (first life)_

''It didn't work, i killed the little one'' i said feeling anger at my failing.

''You are useless, do you know what you've done? Now they are more close than ever.'' she screamed at me.

''He thinks i am dead, he didn't know that silver don't affect me.'' i said trying to calm her.

''That's good we could use this to our advantage cause unlike you i have a new plan and the motherly love Ayanna has for Caroline will come in handy.'' she said smirking.

''I want him to suffer Tatia and i want her to understand he's nothing.''

''All in good time, we would take our revenge as i promised him when he pushed me away.''

**So this is it my lovelies. More of a smutty chapter i can say, hope you liked it.  
****Don't forget to review please!**


	13. We all have Secrets

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for all your support. I'm very happy these days because we will finally have Klaroline scenes. This chapter contains Kol which was very difficult to write because the stupid tvd writers killed him. My heart broke from his death so i dedicate this whole chapter to him *don't even care if he's just a fictional character* Enough about me...Enjoy!**

_Caroline (first life)_

''Where have you been all night? I was worried sick.'' Ayanna asked me looking at me very angry.

''With Nick. He needed me.'' i said even though my face became red remembering last night's events.

''I forbid you to see him again at least alone.'' she said and her tone was serious.

''You can't order me around.'' i replied because there was no way i give up Nick.

''Actually i can.'' she replied.

My anger was increasing every minute a listened to her words.

''You are not my mother, Nick is more my family than you will ever be.'' i told her and immediately regretted my words.

She didn't deserve that, she had treated me like her own daughter.

''I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean it.'' i said looking down but she left the room with tears in her eyes.

_Klaus _

I was in my room trying to decide where we should go and what to take with me but my mind was a mess.

One time i was depressed remembering Henrik and the other i was smiling like a fool recalling Caroline in my arms.

I will never be able to finish this way.

''Nick?'' i heard and i saw her standing at the door.

'''Care! What happened? Why are you crying?'' i said as i noticed her red, teary eyes.

I drew her into my arms and cradled her head against my chest.

I held her quietly while she sobbed

''What's going on love?'' i asked desperate.

I wanted to take away her pain.

''Ayanna told me she wouldn't allow me to see you anymore.''

My chest tightened into a painful knot of suppressed emotion.

I knew she didn't want me around Caroline.

''And then i told her things i shouldn't. I told her she wasn't my family.''

''You were just angry Caroline. I am sure she knows that.'' i pointed out trying to cheer her up.

''I have to make amends before we leave or she would think i really hate her.'' she said and wiped her tears from her eyes.

''We can postpone it if you want. Leave in a month or so.'' i said trying to find a solution for her.

''No, we need to leave Nick. It's time.'' she said and smiled.

''What made you smile? I try to do that from the moment you entered.'' i asked and couldn't help but smile back.

''You. I just think of our life away from here and i forget everything. Imagine if we had our own house and sit infront of the fireplace all night just the two of us.'' she said and her eyes sparkled.

''And we would wake up together and i will kiss you before i leave for work and when i come back you will be there waiting for me.'' i said and spin her around laughing.

That was a life i wanted.

''No one will know who we are. No more Michael too. The only downfall is that Rebekah, Kol and Elijah won't be there.'' she said looking a little sad.

''I know but maybe when we are settled and have enough money they can join us.'' i remarked and made an oath that i will make sure my siblings got out of here too.

''And then..'' i said and touched her belly.

''We maybe have another member in the family.'' i said delirious just from the thought of a family with her.

''A baby with your eyes.'' i said hoping that i will be pregnant soon.

''And your smile.'' i said knowing that if it was anything like it's mother it would be beyond beautiful.

''What should we name it if it's a boy?'' i asked enjoying talking about the future.

''Henrik.'' she said simply and i stared at her not believing she was mine.

It was things like this that made my love for her increase even more.

''I love you.'' i said and i touched her cheek, my hand burning a trail along her chin.

She looked surprised to hear these words escape my mouth for a second time.

But before she could say anything i attacked her lips giving her a deep, magical kiss.

I trailed kisses to her ear, gently nibbling the lobe.

Chills shot hot through my body.

''Mmm...I can get used to this too.'' she said and smiled at me once more.

I would make sure that smile never left her face again.

_Tatia _

''I can't believe she said that to me.'' she said still crying.

I was bored with her but i needed her if i could take my revenge.

''It's all Klaus fault, I'm sure he turns her against you, against everything beside him.''

''You're right. She would never say something like that to me. Nicklaus must put these ideas in her head.'' she said nobbing her head believing every lie i told her.

''She won't listen to words Ayanna, I even tried to tell her that he was having an affair with me while he's with her but she didn't believe me. The only one she believes is Klaus.'' i said knowing that this last lie will make her even angrier.

''I know. So what would we do? How can we tear her away from him?'' she asked desperate.

''Are you willing to do everything it takes?''

''Anything for her.'' she answered immediately.

''Then what about a curse?'' i asked cunningly.

''A curse?'' she asked confused

''You know what Esther is going to do. She needed my blood for the ritual and i will give it to her willingly. But you know that when Klaus turn he won't be able to control himself. He will drain her or worst turn her into a monster herself. And you know she would do anything to be with him.'' i reassured her and moved closer to her.

''Oh my! My little girl will die anyway.'' she said her voice full of terror.

''Not if you do a spell that will make her reincarnate. Every time she dies she will have a new life waiting for her.''

''But he will be immortal. What if he finds her again?'' she asked but i could see that she liked my plan.

''Easy. First you'll make sure that she would never remember her past lives, she won't even know his name. Second you will make it so everytime he gets closer to her, she would die again. Only if he stays away she would live a long life. And if he makes her a vampire she won't be able to reborn. This way he would never turn her. That way she will be safe forever Ayanna.'' i said anxious for her answer.

''I don't know if i could do this to her.'' she said looking down.

''When you protect your child you must make some hard decisions.'' i said knowing i had won.

''You are right. I will prepare the spell. I will need some of your blood to bind the curse. It will be ready in two days.'' she said and got up.

''But to do this spell i would have to use dark magic and to work she has to die before she became a vampire. She said and i saw tears in her eyes.

I tried to contain my laugh.

This was too easy.

''I know Ayanna...'' i said trying to sound sad.

''I have a plan for this too. I assure you her death will be quick and then she will be have a new life ahead of her without any evil things around her.'' I said and exited the room smiling.

I will have my revenge at last.

_Caroline (present time)_

''Nick, stop it.'' i tried to sound convincing but i think that my moans gave me away.

''I need to finish my bath...'' i started but I forgot what i was going to say as he dipped his head down to my neck.

Chills rippled through me as his tongue scorched my flesh.

I moaned again at the sensory overload of his hands and the hot water running over my

body.

I turned around in his arms so that my back was against the cold wall.

I kissed him feverish, opening his mouth so my tongue could explore him.

His hands were stroking my back and mine was exploring his chest.

I was going to surrender again when i remembered why i entered the bathroom and i pushed him away.

He frowned like a little child.

''Come on Care...'' he said and tried to move closer to me again but i left the shower and put a towel around my body.

''Don't try that again Nick. It's been three days. Everyone must be worried sick about us and your siblings deserve to know i remember. Don't forget i must tell my friends and Tyler too.'' i said remembering how many things i had to do.

Nick growled at the last name.

''It has to be done and you know if i let you finish what you wanted in the bathroom we wouldn't leave the house again today.''

It was true for three days the were trapped in eachother's arms not wanting to let go.

And who could blame me?

That stupid curse hold us separate long enough.

Now that i remembered again i would not let anything come between us again.

''I know...but that was kinda of my purpose.'' he said giving me another sweet kiss before he went to find his clothes.

When we were ready, he took my hand and we run with our vampire speed to his house.

''Are you ready?'' he asked looking at me worried.

''Yes, this is the easy part.'' and it was true the difficult was my friends and Tyler.

He was gonna hate me but it was the only way.

From the moment Nick came even before i remember him, my love for Tyler started fading away until it disappeared completely.

We entered the house, Nick still holding my hand.

''Bekah.'' i called missing my best friend so much.

''No way.'' i heard her say and in a second she was infront of me.

She looked at me carefully trying to examine if she had guessed right that i remembered her.

''You called me Bekah, didn't you?'' she said with hope in her eyes.

''Of course i did! Now you can stop being a bitch for my sake. Well at least to me cause we all know you like this role too much.'' i said laughing.

''Oh, shut up you idiot.'' she said and hugged me with so much force that i almost fell to the floor.

I put my hands around her and tears formed in my eyes.

''I missed you so much.'' she said and released me.

''I missed...'' but i couldn't finish my sentence as Kol lifted me up and twirled me around like a child.

''You're back, finally. I was starting to think that brother of mine was useless. He had you inside that house for days.'' he said and put me down.

I pulled him in my arms and felt like i had found my family again.

''Oh, Kol. I 'm so glad you didn't change.'' i said smiling.

''I'll never change but you did. Now that you are a vampire the sex between us will be even hotter.'' he said looking at Nick with a grin in his face.

''Oh god, you told him about our time together in Paris?'' i said laughing before Nick separate us and hit Kol in the head.

''Say something like that again and you'll find yourself in need of a home.''

''I am sure Care would let me into her bedroom.'' he said and run as Nick let go of me and chased him around the house.

''You're dead.'' i heard him say as they disappeared.

Me and Rebekah laughed remembering the old times.

''This house is always filled with laughter when you are around.'' said a voice and i turned to see Elijah.

I screamed and run to him as he embraced me.

''You still tolerate you.''

''Well someone has to do it.'' he said smiling at me something he rarely did.

''Thanks Elijah. If it weren't for you i would have never admitted my feelings for him or find him.'' i said recalling the time he told me where Nick was.

He just smiled again.

Kol appeared again and run beside me.

''Make him stop Care, he would break my neck. He loves that.'' he said teasingly as Nick entered the room.

''How many times will i help you Kol?'' i said and run to Nick before he reach us.

''It will be quick.'' he said smiling like a little, naughty child at Kol.

''Like your sex with Caroline?'' he said because he couldn't help himself.

''Kol.'' we shouted all together while Klaus just hissed.

''Are you homicidal?'' asked Rebekah.

Klaus moved forward but i grabbed his neck and kissed him.

He immediately forget everything and run his hands through my hair while he kissed me hard.

I melted in his arms, feeling his lips burning my insides.

''You will hear exactly how fast i am.'' he said to Kol and winked at him..

He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom and this time i didn't protest.

...

''It's been three hours. That bastard really meant it.'' said Kol as i was coming downstairs ready to face my friends.

I blushed as his comment even though i should be used to it now.

Klaus and Kol was always like this.

I knew Klaus loved him tremendously.

After Henrik died he was the only little brother he had to protect.

I knew that if something happened to him he will be devastated and will reliving Henrik's death.

And even if he tried to hide it, i knew how much he loved them all.

''Well thank god that now he is sleeping and i can go to my funeral.'' i said dreading the meeting with my friends.

I already knew what they will say, i hoped at least Stefan understood.

''Well it may not be as bad as you expect.'' he said and smiled as he walked with me outside.

''Do you know something i don't Kol? And why are you coming with me?'' i asked confused.

''You are coming with me. There is one person that already knows everything and it's fine with it.'' he said and i saw that he was a little embarrassed.

What was going on?

Kol was never embarrassed.

I didn't know he knew the emotion.

''Kol you freak me out here.'' i said as he lead me to a house very near to Elena's.

''Everyone is in there. Elena, Mat, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon. Well we didn't invite Tyler. We thought it was best if you two were alone.'' he said and pushed me to the wall.

''What the hell? And who's we? And why am i hiding?'' i asked thinking i might snap his neck myself this time.

'' You are hiding here because i'm meeting someone and i don't want you to see her before i call you. It will all make sense i promise.'' he said and left me.

He moved behind the house very carefully until i saw someone else coming.

It was Bonnie.

What was Bonnie doing with Kol?

''Kol.'' she said and run to him hugging him.

He hugged her back and i could see his face had an expression that i have never seen before in his face.

It was love.

''Everyone is inside waiting for her. '' she said and smiled at him.

''I knew you could do anything, witch.'' he replied and leaned down to kiss her.

I expected Bonnie to scream and push him away but nothing of these happened.

Instead i watched her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him more passionately while he moaned in pleasure.

''Holy shit.'' i said and moved towards them, Kol instructions be damned.

Bonnie immediately pulled away confused to see me here.

Kol had a lazy grin in his face like he was expecting this.

''Caroline! You are back.'' she said sounding very happy but didn't come closer.

Kol put an arm around her waist but she hit it.

''Next time i will use magic.'' she said and he looked like a lost puppy.

''Everyone is mean to me.''

''With good reason.'' we both said at the same time and as we looked at eachother, we started laughing.

I closed the distance between us and hugged her.

''I'm glad you are ok Caroline.'' she said hugging me back.

I pulled away and looked at Kol.

''You could give me a warning.'' i said to him.

''I did.'' he said trying to come closer to Bonnie.

''He is an idiot Caroline i don't even know how i fell in love with him.'' she said looking down.

''You are in love with him!'' i said and clapped my hands.

''How did that happen?''

''Well we met in the bar. He tried to hit on me and i used my powers on him.''

''And after that i fell in love with her...'' he said Kol moving an inch closer.

''He didn't leave me alone for one second. He was annoying.'' she said but her expression was soft and she was smiling.

''I also saved your life, waited out of your door until you said yes and helped you when you lost your powers.'' he said and he pulled her against his chest.

''Oh yes, that too.'' she said and gave him a quick, sweet kiss.

''Mine.'' he said softly against her lips.

Mine? Oh, he was definitely Nick's brother.

''So...'' continued Bonnie.

''When you were unconscious and Klaus wasn't letting anyone near you, i went a little hysterical and Kol here after trying everything else, told me about you two.''

''Do you hate me?'' i said afraid for her answer.

''How can i hate you after all you've been through? I know who you are Care and none will change that. I know Klaus did awful things but who here hasn't. For what Kol tells

me he would die gladly just to see a smile from you and I know you always wanted that. Someone to love you and take your insecurities away. So who am i to take this away when i am already with Kol too?'' she said and i understood what Klaus had told me, that there are times that your love for one person increases even more.

''You have no idea how much that means to me Bonnie.'' i said and smiled at her.

''Come on. Let's go inside. I have to tell them about that hottie here too.'' she said and we went to the door.

_Klaus (first life) _

''Caroline'' i whispered out of her window even though Ayanna were out.

She opened it up and i climb inside.

''Nobody saw you right?'' she asked anxious cause today was the day we will run away and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

''Of course not! I came to tell you that everything is ready on my part. Elijah even gave me some of his money even though i tried to refuse. We can start over Care.'' i said as hope was growing in me.

''I'm glad you told at least Elijah. He would tell them we run away so they won't think that something bad happened to us. It didn't go well with Ayanna though. I tried to tell her how sorry i was but she is distant and she barely leaves her room.''

''I am sorry love. I hope things were different.'' i said and i would really give anything to make her not feel guilty about this.

''So you will go to the lake at midnight. I will be there waiting for you.''

''And then we run...'' she said and cupped my face.

''We run...'' i said and wrapped my hands around her waist.

''I love you never forget that.'' she whispered at me and i savoured the sound.

''I love you. Always and forever.'' i said and she stood on her toes and met my lips.

My arms tightened around her waist as i kissed her senseless.

I pulled away from her with a soft moan.

''See you tonight.'' i said and left the room.

''So it begins.'' i heard her whisper.

_Caroline (present time)_

I entered the house and everyone turned to look at me.

Elena and Mat run and took me in their arms telling me how much they were worried.

Damon threw a sarcastic line or two, Jeremy hit my back welcoming back and Stefan was looking at me like he knew something more than the others while he was telling me it was about time i woke up.

Then everyone noticed Kol and they stiffened.

''What is he doing here?'' asked Damon ready for a fight and for the evil grin in Kol's face i could see he was dying for Damon to come at him.

''There is a few things you should know.'' said Bonnie and I heard her explaining all my story to them and then tell them about Kol.

To say they were shocked was an understament.

''Tell me you are joking witch!'' said Damon sounding angry.

''Caroline tell me it's not true.'' pressed Elena looking at me like i had grown a second head.

''It's true.'' said Stefan and even i turn to look at him.

''How do you know?'' asked Mat more confused than ever.

''It may have something to do with a certain blonde sister of mine. I mean I'm sure sex is not all you do in her bedroom.'' he said smiling and he almost laugh as he saw our faces.

''Ok, i did not just here that.'' i said

''You and Rebekah again? When did that happened?'' i said looking at Elena confused.

''We are not together anymore.'' she said and looked down.

That i was not expecting it.

''So, she made Klaus restore my memories of you from the twenties and then told me the whole story. So if you came here to see if i was going to kill you for being with him i can tell you that it's not gonna happen. I know how much you love it's other and he is my friend whatever the other here say.'' he told me and came to clutch my hand.

I looked at the others.

''I need time.'' said Jeremy and left the room but his gaze lingered on Bonnie and Kol not me.

I think it was harder to hear that than Stefan's and my love story.

''I had seen weirder things happen.'' said Mat.

''Whatever you girls want you can have it.'' he looked at me and Bonnie and smiled.

''I'm sorry but Rebekah tried to kill me and don't even get me started on Klaus.'' Elena said looking at us like we were disgusting.

''And I don't like Kol.'' Damon said looking bored.

Kol stood up but his gaze was glued at Elena.

''And us i recall from what Bonnie told me, Damon tried to kill my Bonnie when Emily had destroyed the necklace, you bitch.''

''Kol.'' Bonnie said and put a hand on his back.

''Someone has to tell her.'' he said looking very angry.

''You are with Damon?'' i said more shocked now than ever.

''You are with Klaus.''

''He manipulated me, pushed me around, fed on me, abused me and if it wasn't for Stefan he would have killed me.'' she had no right to talk about my relationship and look at me like i was trash if she was with Damon now.

''If you want to go down this road Elena...'' said Stefan standing up too.

''At least none of our partners tried to make us vampires without our will twice.''

''Take one more step and i will rip your throats out.'' said Damon and got infront of Elena.

''Please do.'' said Kol and moved forward.

''Damon let's go.'' she said without looking at us and before we could react they were gone.

Damn it that's not what i wanted to happen.

''She'll come around Caroline. She just needs time.'' she told me noticing my sadness.

''I want to go back to Nick.'' i said and my tone was desperate.

I needed his arms around me.

I said goodbye to everyone and run outside.

But before i could reach the house someone grabbed me.

''Tyler!'' i said surprized to see him here.

''We need to talk.'' he told me and his tone was damn serious.

Caroline (first life)

I had a bad feeling.

It wasn't just that he wasn't here maybe he was just late but there was something else that made my fear come to the surface.

I was a witch even though i had not learn to control my powers.

But i could feel that something happened tonight that upset the nature and the spirits.

I heard footsteps and i turned quickly glad Nick was finally here.

But it wasn't Nick.

''Caleb?'' i asked and he looked at me with i pained expression.

''I'm sorry''

He thrown himself at me and put my hands behind my back holding me like a prisoner.

''What are you doing?'' i told him more scared now than ever.

''Following my instructions.'' a female voice said and i watched as Tatia emerged from the shadows.

''You? What do you want?'' i asked and then a noticed that she was changed.

They were black veins under her eyes and her teeth were like one's of a wild animal.

''Revenge.'' she said and moved closer to me.

**So that's it! I put all my favorite tvd couples here so i hope you like them. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! A good review is as beautiful as Klaus's drawings.**

**Drewwness:** Thank you so much! I am glad you love my story!

**HotHybridSex: **Hope you liked the reactions! You are a sweetheart and your words made me smile all day. I am so happy you like my writing style.

**Redbudrose**: Hello love! Thank you for reviewing in almost all chapters. 3 I hope their reactions was what you expected. Love you.

**Sissi Martin:** You ae right storm is definitely coming their way unfortunately.

**Justine: **You guessed right that problems was coming their way! As for Tatia she is so used to have everything she wanted and Klaus hurt her so she would do anything to pay him back. I wanted to tell you that my i just wait for your review in every chapter! You are my biggest fan. '**'i want your story endless''** that words made me dance around the room for hours. Love you too much!


	14. Run

**Thank you all so much for all the support to my story. I love you all and sending hugs to everyone. I'm excited with Klaroline in Tvd right now. Our couple finally has screen time and making progress. I hope you enjoy this chapter sweethearts.**

_Caroline(present time)_

''Tyler? What are you doing here?''I asked confused by his arrival even though I knew that sooner or later I was gonna have to face him.

''You are awake and you didn't come to me! I saw you walking with Kol and now you are ready to enter Klaus's house. The better question Caroline is what are you doing?'' he said and tighten the grip in my hand.

''I wanted to tell you Tyler, i was just afraid of how you'll react...of how you will feel.''

''What do you mean? What's gotten into you?'' he said and let go of my hand with force.

''It's a long story Tyler about things that happened before we were together, before i was even born.'' I said and reached from his hand trying to calm him.

He pulled away.

I was losing my courage but this had to be done so i told him everything.

For the second time today my whole life story was being told like it was a fairytale.

I watched his face hardening and his eyes turning cold with every word i uttered.

He hasn't talked to me the entire time.

I had anticipated screams, denial, begging but not complete silence that frighten me more than anything..

I couldn't understand what he was thinking.

''Tyler say something. I know you probably hate me right now but i didn't want to hurt you. I really loved you, i did,'' i said refusing to spill tears.

''But now you don't? What happened? You remembered all of this and your love for me was gone like that? Just because you were together before doesn't mean you should be together now. You have a choice.'' he said sounding more angry than hurt.

''I do have a choice and I picked him. He isn't a compromise Tyler. I loved him all along. Even before i remember our history i felt a pull to him. I tried to deny it all along but when Bonnie did the spell and sealed him to the coffin, i snapped. I run to him Tyler even before i knew our whole story. I ran to him and screamed that i love him, i wanted him. He is my soul, he understands me and completes me in a way none else ever did. I am so sorry, I still care deeply for you but my love belongs to him.'' i said holding my breath waiting for his response.

He started laughing and the sound sent chills to my spine.

''So i lost one more.'' he replied looking at me like he saw me for the first time.

''What do you mean?'' i asked confused by his behavior.

This was not the Tyler I knew.

''Are you sure you choose him?'' he said and something like hope glittered in his eyes.

''Yes'' i said looking down.

''Then I'm sorry...'' he said and disappeared from my sight leaving me with more questions than before.

_Caroline (first life)_

''Revenge, that's what i want.'' she said and i felt the fear rushing through my veins.

I would not let them take me out like this.

I haven't fought my whole life, endure all the pain, fall in love only so i can die from a crazy, jealous bitch.

I tried to fight back but Caleb's hold was too strong.

''Why are you doing this? She is plain crazy but you?'' i asked trying to gain time and i heard her laugh.

Klaus would come and everything will be fine, keep them busy.

I repeated this inside my head like a prayer.

''Because i want him to suffer as i suffered, to know what is like to always be second. He always took what was rightful mine. I was from a prestige family, i was supposed to be the leader here. But no, it was always Nicklaus. Nicklaus was the best hunter, every boy came to him for advice. They feared him and respected him. I tried my best but he always won me when we fought and everyone laughed. A bastard bested me! And then it was you. He always had girls chasing him but he rarely made any move. And then i watched him with you. You were always together, laughing. I wanted you more than any girl and he had you again. You barely gave me a second glance, all that came out of your mouth was Nick, Nick, Nick. I hated that you called him that, i hated that he called you Care like you had your own special world and language. You gave me a chance just to tease me and then run back to him the moment he called you back. I didn't deserve it and neither does he. He would not have you.''

''I cannot be the one to pay for this, I never told you that i felt something for you. I'm sorry if you thought i lead you on. But this is not the way to deal with it Caleb. Everyone has their demons. Me, you, her , him. We all have a past that is capable of making us monsters. We all felt that way like life was cruel to us and full of pain. But the sad truth is that that's how life is. It's not a dream, it's a nightmare most of the times. And the path we choose define us. Don't do this, don't be a destroyer.'' i said and watched as his eyes filled with doubt for a moment as my words sank in.

''This is boring, I am thirsty and the only thing i want coming out of her mouth is blood.'' she said and i saw her teeth again that looked like they belonged to a wild animal.

''Tatia... maybe we shouldn't...'' he started to say but she stopped him.

''Could not what Tyler? You want to let her go and live her fairytale with him, maybe you want to watch them fuck infront of you too? He is a monster now, like me. Do you want that for her?'' she said and i could she that this was what she was good at.

Fooling people, making them little soldiers to her plans.

And it worked. I saw all the doubt and kindness leave his eyes as he looked back at me once more.

''I am doing this for you. You will be born again and then you will be rid of him and Tatia promised me that she would find a way to bring me back and we will be together again even if it takes centuries.'' he said and for a moment he loosed his grip.

I didn't waste any moment as i freed my hand and turn around to punch him in the face as hard as i could.

He fell back and i started running but she got infront of me.

''Going somewhere? The fun just started.''

''Leave me alone.''

I tried to attack her but she pinned me to the ground with inhuman strength.

''Beg me little one.'' she shouted and i could she that there was something off with her.

I could sense that whatever she was turned into had damaged her, made every part inside her that was human disappear.

''Never.'' i screamed back.

If i go down i will not go pleading.

''Not even for him?'' Her voice was now calm and dangerously sweet.

I gasped and i felt tears in my eyes for the first time since they caught me.

''You know he will die inside when you do. You are his whole world aren't you? The reason he still walks among us and has this ridiculous smile in his face. I can't wait to see his expression when he finds out.'' she said and i heard her over the edge laugh again.

''I will do anything you want just spare me for him. You loved him once.'' i said i had to save myself.

I had promised him i never leave him.

''I did and he pushed me aside like i had no more value than a toy! He is going to pay, I will rule his life, i will have the control. Every happiness and misery he gets will come from me.'' she pointed out and stand up dragging me with her.

Caleb was up too and watching us as we headed to the lake.

''Tatia he''ll come in any minute.'' he said and i heard the terror in his voice.

Nick was coming.

''Don't worry wolf. She will be long gone by then.'' she said and pushed me deeper into the lake.

The water was reaching my waist.

I tried to fight her but it was useless.

I couldn't move her and every scratch i gave her was healed in the next second.

''Goodbye Caroline. See you the next time i kill you.'' she said and the last thing i saw was her face before she shoved me to the water.

I gasped and i realized my mistake as the water entered my mouth.

She was holding my neck and pushed me even deeper.

My body was urging me to scream and i tried to fight it.

But the water was already filling my lungs and burning my insides.

The light above me called for me to reach it but she was holding me firmly.

Dark was all around me and i felt the water pressing my head.

I tried to open my eyes but it made no difference.

My arms and legs moved uncontrollable at first but now i felt my strength leaving me and i started to feel numb.

I felt tired, burn out and i knew it was ending.

I tried to think of him before i it was all over.

I remembered me and Bekah running as Kol was chasing us laughing.

Elijah secretly teaching me to hunt.

I saw myself as a little girl in my mother arms singing together and my father sleeping with me because of my nightmares.

I saw Nick and me grown up in a small house with children around us.

He was holding a little blond boy in his arms.

''Mommy came home Henrik.'' he said and the little one reached his little hand to me.

I hold him in my arms and Nick kissed me softly smiling.

''Welcome back Caroline.'' he said and my whole world fell apart as i draw my last breath.

_Caleb_

''Is she dead?'' i asked as i watched Tatia pulling her out of the water.

''Very.'' she said and dropped her dead body in my arms.

I saw her pale face and i felt like i had really committed a sin like she had told me.

I thought i will feel victorious seeing her dead but it only made me disgusted with myself.

What have i done?

''Take her to Ayanna. Klaus must think she killed her and I am dead. Do you understand? You never saw me. I died when Esther used me for that spell, know must know i am a vampire too.'' she said and looked one more time at Caroline's face before she was gone.

_Klaus (present time)_

I was making breakfast when i heard her screams from my room.

It was not happening again?

No, she could not lose her, not now.

I run to her room using every vampire strength i was blessed with.

I almost smashed the door as i walked into the room.

''Care?'' i said with worry in my voice.

I notice her sitting in the bed clutching her chest trying to control her breathing.

Thank god she was okay.

I collapsed to the bed beside her not moving trying to control my breath now.

''One of these days you will give me a heartattack.'' i said and run a hand through my hair.

She lied back in the mattress and snuggled beside me, her head on my chest.

I pulled her closer and wrapped my hands around her.

''What happened love?'' i asked as i stroked her hair.

''The nightmare.'' she said her voice weak.

It was that again.

She saw that nightmare more and more these days.

She was dreaming of her death, her first death.

She remembered the feeling of drowning but never who did this to her.

I kept telling her it was Ayanna but still everytime she could not see the face of her murderer only hear her laugh.

''It just felt so real this time. I couldn't breath. I was underwater. Why can i not remember my own death?'' she asked and rise up looking angry.

''Maybe because it's your death. You know maybe your mind wants to protect you. You loved Ayanna, it's natural to not want to believe she killed you.'' i said and tried to calm her.

''You probably right. It's not the first time one of my parents tries to kill me anyway.''

''Caroline...'' i said and she looked back at me.

''That's your parents fault, you are the one that told me this. And you have me. I have always see you as the most interesting, kind and amazing person in this fucking planet. This must count for something.'' i said and smiled at her.

''Are you try to cheer me up?'' she said and i saw a hint of smile in her lips.

''Is it working?''

''It was a good try'' she assured me and wrapped her hands around my neck resting her forehead on mine.

''I wish we could find a way to break the curse. Then i wouldn't be scared anymore.'' she whispered.

''I'm sorry i destroyed our only hope to end this. Some years after you died, a witch told me that in order to break the curse you had to drink the blood of the one that bound the spell. But i had already killed Ayanna and she had used her blood to bring this nightmare to us. If i had controlled myself we might have a chance.'' i said and sighed thinking of my stupitidy.

''You didn't know Nick. Don't beat yourself up. We'll find another way i know it.'' she said and i wanted to believe her.

For once time in my life i wanted to not live in fear of losing her.

''I'm sorry i couldn't protect you.'' i said and I hugged desperately.

''You are here now and in every life we spent together you did nothing but sacrificing everything for me. I was dead and oblivious but you were living every moment, felt the pain of losing me again and again and i didn't know, i didn't remember. I wish i could keep my promise of never leaving you too.'' she said and fell deeper into my embrace.

_Klaus and Caroline_

Somehow his lips found hers and he kissed her so sweet like he wanted to erase all the bad things they've been through.

''Is this breakfast i am smelling?'' she said smiling into the kiss.

''I was going to surprise you but you screamed.'' he said and attacked her lips again with more passion this time.

''I want it.'' she said but continued to kiss him and run her hands through his curls.

His hands were starting to explore her hips trying to reach her core.

''The breakfast...'' she said almost moaning.

''I'm hungry for something else.'' he replied enjoying the smoothness of her skin against the roughness of his hands.

She laughed and her strength pushed him back onto the bed.

He already didn't wear a shirt and she enjoyed the hard muscles of his chest and how he groaned every time she caressed him with her hands.

She moved her hands lower to his abs and then to the hem of his pants teasing him.

He was ready to throw his pants away when she got up and run outside the room.

He stared at the door startled.

''What the hell Care?'' he screamed frustrating, his erection craving for her touch.

That girl was going to be the end of him.

She came back holding the tray with his attempt of a breakfast.

''I told you i wanted it.'' she said smiling playfully looking at me with innocent eyes.

''You little witch.'' he teased her remembering that he used to call her that before.

He took in her in her appearance.

She wore his shirt and his underwear and that made him even harder.

He liked it that she was all his, that he wore his clothes.

Mine...he thought and reached for her dragging her back to bed.

She took a strawberry for the bowl and brought to his mouth urging him to eat it when all he wanted was to devour her.

He bit it, licking her finger in the process making her sigh.

''I want another one.'' he said and his eyes were dark from desire.

His hands reach her underwear and he tore it apart.

His finger reach her sex and he started moving inside her finding the spots that made her squirm

Caroline tried to concentrate at having the control but his delicious finger made her lose focus.

She grabbed another strawberry, took a small bite and kissed him.

He opened his mouth and her tongue darted inside passing him the strawberry.

Their kiss was mixed with that taste.

She passed him another one and he added one more finger inside her.

Her hips backed against him wanting him deeper, wanting more.

Caroline took the chocolate syrup and pour some on his neck before sucking and licking here knowing he loved it.

Klaus's mind had stopped working.

When she teased his neck, he withdraw hir finger and her moans were replaced with his.

He pulled her shirt over her head and she pushed hir pants and boxer-briefs down quickly.

He turned them around wanting her underneath him and she sighed as she felt his weight on her body.

They were both naked now and the touch was more intimate, burning them as she felt her breasts crush against his chest, his erection at her stomach.

She whimpered and Klaus kissed her slowly, pouring all his passion into the kiss.

When she couldn't take it anymore he felt him grab something from the tray and pour chocolate on the front of her body.

Caroline shivered as she felt the liquid spreading to her chest and lower.

He stepped back and looked at her not believing that this goddess was in his bed.

Klaus wanted to please her as much as she did.

He wanted her falling over the edge from him, wanted to erase all the past lovers from her mind.

He wanted his image to cross her mind everytime she though of sex.

''That's my kind of breakfast...'' he said and dipped down to her catching her breast with his mouth.

Caroline gasped and the only word she could pronounce was his name over and over again.

He cupped her other breast, teasing it with his thumbs while he was sucking the other one licking the chocolate from her.

He moved inside her breasts cleaning every spot and going lower following the chocolate path.

He was near her belly button and she was done waiting.

She felt she could literally pass out if he wasn't inside her.

''Nick, please...'' she begged him tugging his hair so he would look back at her.

He moved up and his face was above her, his lips an inch away for hers.

''What do you want love?'' he said in almost a whisper.

''I want you to be where you belong to.'' she replied her breath rapid.

''And where is that?'' he asked but she felt his tip already against her entrance.

''Inside me.'' she said and moved her hips up.

Her words broke the last restrain of his controlling nature and he buried himself inside her.

The both screamed as they felt their union.

He filled her up completely like he was made to pleasure her.  
She rocked against him urging him to go deeper.

He groaned as he felt her walls clenching around him made him harder it's time.

He was kissing every part of her body from her neck her navel.

Her hands explored his backs leaving marks of her passion behind.  
''Nicklaus...'' she sceamed and he knew she was close to the end when he called him by his full name.

He quicken his pace, hitting the spot that made her go crazy.

The bed started to move uncontrollably underneath them and they knew it was near breaking.

Caroline came this moment realizing all her passion and feeling her whole body lifting from the ecstasy.

Klaus followed shortly as his head dropped back and he called her name like a prayer.

_Klaus (first life)_

I was running, running and running.

Running to her before it was too late.

Every part of this night was brought us closer to closure.

I didn't know what i was, what his father done, why i was feeling an urge to kill, why my feelings were almost all vanished...

The only thing i could hold on too was her.

Her image was what kept me going ignoring the thirst.

She was waiting for me.

Today was supposed to be the day my life will start not the day it will end.

Because i had died... Michael had killed me but somehow i was still able to breathe.

I needed Caroline.  
I reached our place in the lake waiting for her to turn and smile at me.

But she wasn't there. She was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't have left. She would have waited all night for me, she wouldn't leave.

Something had happened.

I had to find her, I had to before it was too late for me.

Her house was only place I could think she could have gone.

Ayanna was there like she was waiting for me.

''Is Caroline here?'' I said and truing to enter the house to look for her but I couldn't.

Something was stopping me from entering.

''Ayanna what is this? What have you done?'' Where is Care?'' I said almost screaming to her.

''I haven't done anything. This is all your mother. You can see Caroline if I don't invite you in.'' she said calmly but her eyes were filled with tears.

''She is inside? Care! CAROLINE. Let me in. Please Let me In.'' he never begged but now he would do anything to see her, anything.

''Come in Nicklaus.'' she said and moved aside.

I was startled by her compassion.

He hated me so why was she letting me in.

''She is in her room.''

I didn't hear her anymore as I moved towards the love of my life hoping she had a solution to all of this.

But why was she coming to me?

Why didn't she call me back?  
I entered the room and I saw laying in the bed unmoving.

Pale, wet, I couldn't hear her heart like I heard Ayanna's.

''No, no, no,NO, no..'' I went to the bed and hold her in my arms, pushing her hair from her face, caressing her body so I could warm it .

''You're not dead, you're not dead.''

''Fix it, do something.'' I screamed to Ayanna.

''I will do anything please bring her back.''

''Nothing can bring her back.'' she said and she was crying.

''Tell me it's not true, tell me it's a spell. Lie to me. Say something.'' I urged her and move closer to her letting down Caroline.

My face was full of tears but she took a step back realizing my anger.

''Who? Who did it?'' I said deadly calm.

''I did it to protect her from you. You are a monster. You would have killed her or turn her. I had to protect her.'' she said with a weak voice trying to persuade herself.

''You, you killed her. You drown her, you watched her as she was fighting for a breath?''

''It's not permanent. She will be born again, she just won't remember anything of you. She will everytime she dies except if you turn her.''  
''I will find her everytime. Me and her always and forever and you will burn in hell.'' I said not believing that this was the person that raised her,

''Everytime you'll go near her she would die.'' she said and looked at her trying to reach her.

And that was her last mistake,

''Stay away.'' I said and pushed her to the wall.

''You have no idea what you took for me. You took her, you took my life, you took our children, you took my future so I will rip yours.'' I said and shoved my hand into her chest.

Her eyes opened and she screamed as a squeezed her heart while it was still inside her body.

She fell to the floor but I didn't touch her blood, I didn't want any part of Caroline's killer inside me.

I went back to her and took her in my arms again moving her outside before I put fire to the house.

''It's fine my love...'' I said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

''Everything's gonna be fine..''

I smelt something on her then that I didn't expect, Caleb.  
How was that possibly?

I had killed him.

''Nooo...'' I heard a scream and Rebekah came to me and she screamed in agony.

Elijah came beside her and saw Caroline dead in my hold.

She hold Rebekah with his arms as she fell to the floor and screamed at me to bring her near her.

I went near her.

''Take her to the Lake Elijah...I will come shortly.''

''Klaus who?'' he said and his voice cracked.

''Ayanna.'' I said and moved to find the other person who was responsible for her death.

I found him saying goodbye to his parents leaving like a thief.

''Nicklaus...'' he said and started to run.

''Leaving so soon?'' I shouted and snapped his father's neck at the same time.

He turned back.

''No please not them...'' he said and moved closer to me.

''Not who?'' I said fed from the neck of his mother until she was lying dead beside him.

''You bastard...'' he said and try to attack me.

I shoved him aside.

''Oh, I am. I'm such a bastard that I will leave you alive to suffer. I will leave you to live in fear knowing that one day. I will come back and kill you. Every noise you hear at night you'll think it's me until one day it really is.'' I said and started running to her.

Running to the lake again but this time I knew she would be there waiting for me.

She would be there cold, dead and I will never again see her smile again.

So I run.

_Klaus (present time)  
_

I was on the bar drinking while Caroline was out with Bonnie trying to make Elena accept their relationships.

I didn't not give a damn what Elena Gilbert thought.  
She didn't even deserve them.

But it was girls problems and he wasn't going to meddle.

She had her again and this time he let himself dream it was forever.

''Drinking alone Klaus?''  
It couldn't be.

Not that voice.

''Tatia...'' he said and turn to look at her.

That bitch was alive, that fucking bitch was alive.

''You haven't change a bit...'' I said the sarcasm hanging on my tongue.

''Well your father was kind enough to turn me you see. I am the first made up vampire. You know I always wanted to stand out.'' she said with that fake sweet tone.

''What do you want? And give me a good reason you will walk out of here alive.'' I asked already thinking of ways to kill her.

''Well if the past is any indication, i'm very good at making people kill Caroline. You see if I died they're a thousand people that I have compelled, manipulated to put an end to her. You know you are not fast enough to kill them all. So how about a drink?'' she said and winked at the bartender.

''I ask you again.. What do you want?'''  
''What I always wanted. You and her suffering.'' she said and had the nerve to smile.

''So you gonna break up with her.'' she told me.

''Yes sure... Why would I do that?'' I asked trying to restrain myself for struggling her.

''Cause you want me back.''

''You're crazy.'' I said and was ready to go when she grabbed me.

''Klaus I want her to believe you left her for me, Make that happen or I you'll find her dead in the morning. I promise you this. Are you ready to risk it?'' she said and before I could answer she had fled.

And I stayed here unable to move.

**Hope you like it! This is the end of the flashbacks ( I like writing them). Please review and tell me what you think! A good review is as good as Klaroline sex.**


	15. Never Fight your Feelings

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you for the support and love you showing me. We don't have Tvd for almost two weeks so i'm gonna write in order to deal with my addiction lol! I heard fear and loathing a lot while writing it. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

_Caroline_

He was late.

He was supposed to be here before me.

I went to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine and sit on the couch.

I watched some stupid reality show waiting for him to come back.

The meeting with Elena had exhausted me, it went a little better this time though she still couldn't fully accept our relationships.

Thank god that i had a forgiving and patient nature and i believed she will come around soon.

Bonnie was going back to Kol after he left her a thousand messages telling her that he missed her.

This boy could not stay away from her for more than an hour.

Rebekah went to the Salvatore Mansion cause Stefan hasn't answer any of her calls all day and if i knew my friend she already had a punishment ready for him.

Now that i though about it Elijah was the only one without a date.

I had to fix that soon.

He deserved to be happy after everything he's been through.

I started to imagine what girl would suit him when I heard the door opening.

It was Nick, he was finally back.

He entered the room and i placed my glass on the table and run into him.

I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

''You're back! What took you so long?''

I kissed him softly on the lips but he was frigid under my touch, unmoving.

He removed my hands from his neck and took a step back.

''Everything is changed.''

I looked back into his eyes but he averted my gaze.

''What's wrong?'' i asked my voice filled with concern..

''Oh, a lot of things'' said a female voice and Elena walked into the room.

Wait not Elena, Katherine.

She must be her even though there was something off about her.

''I told you to wait outside, Tatia.'' he said and his voice was deadly.

I froze.

Tatia? She was alive?

Did Nick knew? And why was she here?

''And lose all the fun?'' she replied and laughed.

Her laugh made my whole body shiver.

I had heard it before but i couldn't remember where.

I felt dizzy and i had no idea what was happening.

Seeing her was the last thing i expected.

''Nick what the hell is going on?'' i said again and i sounded like a broken record, repeating the same questions.

''Caroline...'' he said and took a step forward.

''This thing between us is over.'' he whispered looking anywhere but me.

''What are you talking about? Are you breaking up with me?'' i asked not believing what i heard.

''As a matter of fact i do.'' he replied and i laughed.

''Come on Nick...This is bullshit. You want me to believe that after everything we been through you would just come one evening and end it without a reason. You forgot every kiss, every word we shared? You will never call our love ''this thing between us.'' i said and tried to grab his hand again but he pushed me aside this time and my back hit the wall.

''What do you not understand? It's so strange to want someone who doesn't have a curse over his head? Someone who i don't have to be afraid of dying if i get to close? Is it so weird to want something easier, better?'' he said and when he finally looked at me i wished he never did.

His eyes were cold, ruthless, he was the man that had killed all those people not my Nick.

''No, you said that just one moment of happiness with me was worth all the pain my death brought. I know our love is difficult, painful but it's the most real thing i ever felt.'' i said and a saw a glimpse of the old him in his eyes.

''Maybe when Tatia was dead your love was enough but now that i found her i won't let her go again.'' he said and he moved towards her.

''Then why did you chased me all these years? You could have her back when we were human but you choose me. You loved me.'' i pointed out my voice raised as i felt tears fill my eyes.

'' About that there is something you have to know. Remember the day we were supposed to meet at the lake and run away. The day you died. Well i was not coming to run away with you but tell you that i had chosen Tatia. I was going to leave you cause i understood that she was the one i really wanted. But then she died and i found you again. You were the second best choice. But now she is here again and i want to be with her like i was supposed to be.'' he said and i saw that while he spoke these words he is expression was like one of a man who was turtored.

And i knew how i must look.

I felt like someone has shot my heart.

The whole world was spinning and the only thing i could hear was ''second best'', ''second best''.

He knew what these words meant to me, he was the one who made them insignificant.

He was the one that made me special that always put me first.

I was becoming that insecure little girl again who was always jealous of Rebekah and Elena, who thought that noone one could love her, who feared loneliness more than anything else.

I fell to the ground, my tears running from my blue eyes.

The only person that i thought that loved me for me had betrayed me and let me live in a dream for so many years.

And i loved him i still loved him so much.

He took a step forward and extended his hands like he wanted to comfort me.

I hissed at his touch and pulled away like it was poison.

''Out'' i whispered and try to hold my sobs inside.

He didn't move and was standing there like a statue watching me fall apart.

''GET OUT!'' i screamed so loud that both of them took a step back scared.

''Caroline...I...'' he tried to say but i stopped him.

''Klaus..'' i said empathizing every letter.

''Get out or i will find the white oak stake, drive it through your heart and watch you burn.''

That really hurt him cause he looked at me like i had already done what i had promised him.

He took Tatia hand and left the room pausing at the doorway for a second but not looking back to me.

I thought that when he left i would finally cry but my tears had stopped.

I could not feel anything anymore.

I didn't want to feel anything anymore.

I knew a way all this could stop.

He had done it a thousand times.

It was the only way to handle this.

I closed my eyes and search inside me for the thing they called switch.

For the thing that would turn off my feelings.

_Bonnie_

Me and Elena were outside of Caroline's door and we could hear that she had turned on the music so loud that the neighbors will soon come to complain.  
Something was wrong.

What other reason had Klaus to sent me a message through Kol that they had to go to Caroline's house?

That was peculiar.

If there was a problem with Care i was sure Klaus would run to her rescue not sent us.

Elena knocked the door and we heard Caroline light footsteps.

She opened the door and seemed startled when she saw us.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked smiling and brought the bottle of gin she was holding into her mouth.

She almost drink it all when Elena took it from her.

''What are you doing?'' said Elena and stepped in.

''And who is this?'' she said pointing at a half-naked man sitting at her couch.

Caroline did a twirl and snatched the bottle from Elena again.

''That's my lunch.'' she said and sat next to the boy.

''From when did you start drinking from humans Care?'' i replied noticing the bite marks the man's wrists and chest.

''Well from today. I order out don't worry. He's the delivery boy.'' she said and moved closer to Elena.

''You can have too if you want..'' she said and almost pushed her to the couch.

''Stop it Care. You know better than anyone that humans isn't just bloodbags.'' i said and grabbed her hand forcing her to look at me.

''Of course not. He is my dance partner too. Didn't you notice the music?''

''Caroline what happened? Why are you acting like this?'' Elena said after compelling the boy to leave and forget everything that happened.

''You spoiled my fun.''she said and throw the bottle down smashing it.

''Caroline Calm Down.'' i said as i saw the murdering stare she gave Elena.

''Nothing new happened. Klaus left me cause i was just the second choice from him too. Now Tatia is back and he can finally stop wasting his time and effort with me. It must be Tuesday.'' she said and let out a crazy laugh.

''Caroline Klaus wouldn't just leave after all these years. Something else must happened.'' i said and i now understood why she has gone crazy and why Klaus sent me the message.

''Why is so difficult to believe it Bonnie? It's not the first time it happens.'' she said and for a moment i could see the old Caroline back but then Elena spoke.

''I knew it. I knew he couldn't be trusted.'' she said and went to Caroline hugging her.

Caroline hugged her back hiding her face in her hair.

I couldn't move.

What the hell was going on?

I wasn't a big fan of Klaus but from what Kol told me and the way i saw he looked at Caroline i couldn't believe he would just leave her.

''I want to go out. Let's go for a drink and dancing like old times. Please..'' said Caroline looking at Elena.

''Of course we can go. But you have to put on some shoes.'' she remerked and smiled at her.

Caroline disappeared to her room.

''Elena she has turn her feelings off. It's dangerous for her to go outside. She might hurt somebody.''

''Don't worry Bonnie we will be there to look out for her. She needs this.'' she said and looked at pieces of glass on the floor.

I nob hopping that this night won't end more badly.

_Klaus_

I smashed the table with one hand, throwing the chair to the wall but nothing could calm me.

''That fucking bitch, i will make her scream for death for what she's done'' i said screaming to the air.

I was the Original hybrid and i was pushed to the corner by Tatia.

I had to give up Her because Tatia was threading me.

My fist made contact with the wall.

I told her that she was my second choice.

She was never going to forgive me.

I knew what it meant to her but she was so stubborn that she wouldn't be convinced other wise.

I fell to the floor, incapable of dealing with my feelings.

She had called me Klaus, she had denied my touch.

My laugh echoed through the house.

I could only imagine what she thought of me now, how she hated me.

I wish she had the oak stake and killed me, it was something i deserved after making her cry.

I had promised her that i would never hurt her but here i was treating her like the rest of them.

''Things are not looking well Stefan if my dear brother has started destroying his precious antique furnitures. I think he cherish them more than me sometimes.'' said Kol and entered the room followed by Stefan.

''Are you sitting there because you're tired or are you gonna cry because the table it's gone?'' he said as he noticed me down to the floor.

''Kol that's enough.'' Stefan pointed out noticing my mood.

''No, let him continue. I'm itching to kill something.'' i said and gave Kol my best murderous smile.

''Then i probably should not tell you what me and Stefan had discovered about Tatia and her plans.''

I stood up immediately.

After Tatia had met me in the bar, i had sent them looking for clues and killing every threat.

''Well i had killed all of them who was in a close distant to Caroline but more keep coming up. I can lower their numbers but we must find a more permanent solution.'' Stefan said and looked very worried for her like me.

''I will go see if they're some following her still but i had to go find your sister. If i keep avoiding her you'll soon find me under ground.''

''And again I bring better news.'' Kol said shoving Stefan aside.

''I went to her house.''

''What?'' both me and Stefan asked.

''I know, i know...I'm the clever one in the family. Well i killed some of her werewolf pets but...i let one go. He never suspected i had done it on purpose so like every good dog does he returned home to his master.'' he said and bowed down.

''That's where you applaud.'' he pointed out and i just looked at him.

Stefan applaud though.

''Are you really gonna encourage him?'' i said sighting at my friend.

''Well it was a good plan and he's quite entertaining in comparison to you.'' he replied and urged Kol to continue.

''I got inside and let me tell you she had too many vampires and werewolves for Caroline's sake but she had someone at her side that i had not expected to see there. Someone who knows all her plans whom if we catch will prove very useful.'' he said and now his tone was serious.

''Who?'' i said and i felt like my nerves was on fire.

''Tyler, Nick. I saw her with Tyler.''

''That little bastard. I should have killed him when i had the chance.'' i said and smashed another chair.

''There is something else Nick. She called him Caleb.'' he said and his brown eyes seem to darken.

''Caleb? Like Caleb from our village? The Caleb that helped killing Caroline back then?'' i said and i felt my blood boil at the thought.

''Oh, i am gonna find him and make the words fall from his mouth along with his fucking heart.'' i said and left the house.

_Caroline_

I was in a desired state of numbness from the drinking and for the first time in a long time i felt that all my worries had been lifted.

No more regrets for what i was, no more restrain from blood, whatever i wanted i could have it.

I was dancing with a strange man who obviously thought that he had win a beautiful, naïve, blond for the night and i had thoughts of taking him home with me and show him what i really was.

I gave him a fake smile and went near my friends.

''Having fun?'' Elena asked.

''Trying to...It might be easier if the two of you stpped looking at me like i'm gonna break in pieces at any moment.'' i said and took one more shot.

''Well it would be more logical than this. Caroline this isn't you.'' Bonnie said looking at me with concern.

''Sorry Bonnie but that's the only way.'' i told her and i felt something like a sting of pain inside me.

I shouldn't talk about this, i wasn't so good as i appeared at this turning off my feelings thing as the others apparently.

I could feel them fighting to come to surface and crash me.

Bonnie was ready to say something when her phone vibrated.

She looked at the message and quickly took her jacket.

''Kol is outside and wants to talk to me. He says that is urgent. Would you be ok for a while?'' she asked looking only at me.

''I'll be here, don't worry.'' Elena replied and lead Caroline to the dance floor.

I saw Bonnie staring at us for a while before turning away.

Elena and I continued dancing for a while until she excused herself to go to the bathroom

When she was gone i felt someone emerging from the shadows.

''Caroline...Finally alone.'' he said and i saw Tyler standing beside me.

''Tyler? Why are you here?'' i said but he gripped my hands and put them to his shoulders.

''Well i wanted to fill in as your next dance partner.'' he said and we started dancing.

I was surprised he even wanted to talk to me after i had gone with...No don't think of him.

''I though you didn't want to speak to me.'' i said and pressed my hands deeper into his shoulders.

''Well i learned that the Original ass Left you and i thought you might want the company.'' he said and a smile appeared on his face.

I hissed and took a step back from him.

He was the first to say it at loud, the first to tell me that Klaus and I was over.

''I didn't meant to upset you. I just want a second chance Caroline. Now that this thing with him is over don't you want the things to go back to how they were?'' he asked and his words echoed in my head.

Maybe he was right.

If things were like before i may forget and live like i was supposed to before he entered my life.

Maybe everything will be easier and less painful if i just went back to Tyler.

He leaned forward to kiss me and i stayed frozen.

The moment his lips touched mine i tried to return his kiss but a memory clouded my mind.

_''Come Nick...It's just a little rain.''_

_''I can't understand why must i ruin my clothes.'' he said but smiled and stepped out to the rain._

_''You haven't live if you haven't let the rain soak you to the bones at least one.'' i said and fell into his arms._

_He lifted me and kissed me hard as the drops of rain was making their way aown to our bodies making the kiss more perfect than it already was._

_'' You haven't live if you haven't been kissed in the rain at least one sweetheart.'' he said and i kissed him again wrapping my hands around his neck._

_''Never leave me'' i said between kisses._

_''Never.'' he answered and moved us toward the house._

I returned to reality and felt Tyler's lips against mine.

I pushed him aside and i felt my feelings returning to me.

As easy as it could be his kiss was not the one i seek.

A memory of me and Nick at the twenties was more powerful than my present.

''I'm sorry but things can never go back to how they were,'' i said and left him alone at the dance floor.

_Klaus_

Kol had told me that he had seen Tyler enter the club a little while after Caroline, Bonnie and Elena went in.

He still wanted something for her but i would make sure it was the last time he went near her.

Kol has already removed Bonnie from the place cause he couldn't stand her being in the middle.

Elijah was gonna take Elena and Care out and i was gonna deal with Tyler.

I was outside when my phone ringed.

''What is it Elijah?'' i said picking it up.

''She isn't inside. I only found Elena.'' he answered quickly.

''Fuck. Of course she wasn't gonna stay put. I should expect that.''

''Do you want me to catch Caleb? He's still inside...'' said Elijah.

''No, let him go home. I would find him myself.'' i said and i closed the phone and was ready to go to my car when i saw her.

She was a few meters away from me and was clearly very drank.

She wasn't walking straight and was using the wall as leverage.

I knew it was too dangerous to go near her but i couldn't help it.

I rushed to her side.

''Caroline...Hold on to me. I'll take you home.'' i said and tried to catch her but she pushed me away.

''Don't touch me.'' she said when she realised it was me and i saw pain in her eyes.

''Please let me help you.'' i said and moved closer again.

''Help me? You're the reason i'm like that. I tried you know...i turned off my feelings but i couldn't do it for more than a few hours. Now they're back and I thank the god that i had so much to drink that they can't still crush me.'' she said and reached her car.

''That could never work Care. You are too good to close your feelings. Only monsters like me can do that. People that our too coward to face reality. You're too brave and strong for that. You're better than me. Let me take you home.'' i said again and this time i succeeded and wrapping my hands around her waist.

She placed her head on my chest and i was overwhelmed with her scent and body against me again.

''You took my home...when you left me.'' she said but didn't let go of me.

''I know...'' i replied and took her in my arms as i used my vampire speed to reach her house.

I open the door and led her to the bedroom.

I put her down to her bed as she took her shoes off and i cover her up.

I was ready to go even though every nerve in my body commanded me to stay when she pulled me near her once more.

''Please stay...stay until i sleep.'' she said looking at me with eyes as blue as the morning sky.

I couldn't refuse her and i lay beside her above the covers.

We sat in silence for a while and i observed how he chest raised when she breathed and how her hair reflected the moonlight.

''Tyler kissed me.'' she said and my hands turned into a fist.

My breathing becoming raged but i tried not to move.

It wasn't her fault, she was just trying to get over me.

''I tried to kiss him back but i couldn't. All i could think of was you. Your kiss, your touch.'' she said and turned to look at me her eyes full of longing and love.

''How drunk are you?'' i asked her while inside i gloat at how she couldn't erase me from her mind.

Whoever she kissed she only longed from my taste.

She was mine as i was hers.

A fact Tatia would soon realise the hard way.

''Very drank.'' she whispered.

''So drunk that you won't remember any of this in the morning?'' i asked hopefully.

''I always forget when i drink too much, you know that.'' she said and hide her face in her hands like a little child.

''Yes, i do.'' i said and moved on top of her.

She lifted her chin to receive my kiss.

Caroline sighed as she melted into my arms.

Ours tongues danced together and my hand found their way to her hair.

It felt too damn good to kiss her again and even though not a whole day had passed it felt like i was away for her for years.

In this life they were more bonded than ever.

The softness of her lips made him go crazy and the delicate feel of her body was electrifying.

It made me want to rip her clothes off but i knew i couldn't, not yet.

I pulled away from her regret filling my whole body.

''Goodnight Caroline.'' i said a left praying she wouldn't remember this in the morning.

_Tyler_

I entered my house and went streight to the kitchen to find something to drink.

Caroline has once again choose him over me.

He left her, she thoughts she loves Tatia and still pines over him.

She wouldn't even give him a chance but maybe if more time passed she will come around.

''Well Caleb someone went into big trouble to hide you for me cause i know that usually those that reincarnate look the same. You could say i have some experience in that area.'' Klaus said and i saw he was leaning against the wall with a knife in his hands.

''You know!'' i said and tried to flee but Klaus blocked my way.

''You always want to leave when the fun starts.'' he said and grabbed my throat.

''What do you know of Tatia's plans? Why has she brought you back?''

''Why would i tell you? You would kill me anyway.'' i answered.

''Then i better proceed.''

''No, no i'll tell you if you let me go.'' i said cause my life was too valuable to me to let go.

''Depends on what you say.'' he said and let me down.

''I know a way to stop being blackmailed by Tatia.''

''How?'' he asked and he was too eager.

''You have to kill her.'' i said and moved closed to the door.

''If i do Caroline is going to be killed by her minions. Are you stupid?'' he asked and i could see his patience was ending.

''You don't understand Tatia's blood was used to bind the curse. I f Caroline drinks her blood then the spell will be broken and there is more. When she drinks her blood she will become an Original like you cause Tatia's blood was also the one that made you. So the only thing that could kill Care was the white oak stake and you have that. Her minions would be useless.'' i said and stand still waiting for him to decide if i would leave to see another day.

He stood frozen his eyes looking at the ground.

''Klaus?'' i said and he lifted his head.

''Get out.'' he screamed and i run away hearing him murmured that everything has changed.

**That't it my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and make me smile!**


	16. This is War

**Hello everyone. I'm back. Thanks all of you who show me love by reading this story. I love you all too much. I hope you enjoy this. For everyone who saw the stills for 4x18 I tell them that I think a kiss is coming! I can feel it.  
I'm kcismyreligion in tumblr and twitter for whoever wants to follow me!**

_Caroline_

I seriously thought of staking myself to get rid of this stupid headache.

My head was pounding and my throat felt dry.

Drinking half the liquor supply of the club last night was not proving a good idea in the morning.

''Finish your coffee and please call me when you decide to do something stupid so I could stop you.'' Rebekah said and handed me a cup of coffee looking at me like she was examining my mental state.

''Stop judging Bekah. This is all a courtesy of your brother.'' I said and attacked the croissant that she brought.

''The brother that you remember that brought you home but nothing more?'' she asked irritated by my special power to forget when drinking too much.

''Look I remember that he found me outside of the bar. I think he was repeating the word ''home'' so I assume he was the one who brought me here.'' I said and hide from her that I also had the vague sense of his warm body above my own. But it was probably my own damn fantasy and I didn't want to drown myself in false happiness.

''I knew it was all an act. I mean he couldn't mean all of what he said. My brother practically worships you.'' she murmured and seem to be lost in her thoughts.

''Well it seems he found a new goddess to pray cause all that came out of his mouth was Tatia.'' I replied and I was starting to crave for my hidden vodka again.

''Don't give me that. Nick and Tatia. Pff... Only when hell froze. You know that when you died for the first time he made Elijah carry your body to the lake but refused to bury you for two days. He stood over you not saying a word Just staring. He didn't even let us go near you. We needed even Fin's help to make him surrender you. He didn't even look for Tatia's body. So what does this horrific story tells us?'' she said looking at me with wide eyes.

When I didn't answer she rolled her eyes.

''That the real reason he left you is something he hides even for me. And trust me I'm gonna find out.'' she reassured me and I saw the determination in her eyes.

''Oh sister you know that you should stop meddling around.'' said Kol and entered the room, snatching Rebeka's coffee from her hand.

''How the hell did you get her mother to invite you inside?'' asked Rebekah annoyed.

''You forget that I possess all the charm in the family.'' he said grinning like an idiot.

'' I think you confuse yourself with Elijah.'' I said and winked at him.

''If only Nick could hear you.'' he replied and wandered around the kitchen.

''Didn't you hear? Klaus and I broke up.'' I said and I hated the sound of that sentence.

''Oh I did hear and that's why I am here. It's finally time I take you from him.'' he said and took me in his arms twirling me around.

''Our secret love affair doesn't have to be so secret anymore.'' he said and I laughed for the first time since the break up.

Kol was really the only one who could achieve that.

''You're wrong. We have to hide it from Bonnie now.'' I said as he put me down.

''Obstacles are always in the way of great loves it seems.'' he said as smirked at Rebekah's disapproving gaze.

''Are you never serious brother?''

''This family have too much grumpiness already without me taking a part at it.'' he said and his face show some true sadness.

I reallyhad forgotten that Kol hated how his family had become and wanted it back the way it was.

''And secrets. Our family is great at keeping secrets but i'm better at exposing them.'' she said and gave Kol one of her ''I have won already'' looks.

That look only brought trouble.

Kol looked at me and then Rebekah scared.

''You think I don't know that you and Nick are out all night with Stefan doing god knows what? Stefan tells excuses so I can only guess that my brother has sworn you to secrecy and it had to do something with abandoning dear Caroline. I also know that he probably ordered you to be here in order to protect her or you'll be with Bonnie right now.'' she said and if I guessed right from Kol's expression she had gotten very close ti the truth.

''What did you do sis?'' he asked and moved closer to her with aggression.

''Let's just say Caroline's coffee has more than caffeine inside it!'' she said and grinned at him unaffected of his anger.

''What?'' I said and the cup fell from my hands shattering to the ground.

''Don't worry Care, It's only herbs that dear Bonnie informed me that will restore stolen memories and I hope the events of last night will come to light.'' she answered and a smile appeared in both our faces.

''Don't you think there is a reason we keep it a secret? That will ruin us all!'' he shouted at her.

Rebekah was ready to answer when the window besides us shattered.

There was a loud smashing noise and almost all the widows in the house blown up as we tried to hide behind the counter.

''What the hell?'' Kol said and moved to cover me and Rebekah.  
''Do we look like we need help?'' both of us said in unison and stand up trying to get rid of the pieces of glasses on us but we didn't have time.

The door burst open and I could see what was probably a cavern of witches.

''Ge out!'' Rebekah said and moved me to the back door.

''Are you crazy! No way i'm leaving!'' I said as I watched Kol going to the witches with his fangs bear.

''Someone must tell Klaus. I'm stronger than you and an Original. Also they want you not me.'' she said and pushed me aside.

''Rebekah! No!'' I pleaded her with teary eyes.

''Find Nick.'' she said and closed the door to my face as I fled towards his mansion.

_Rebekah_

I had a plan.  
I could give Caroline and Nick time.

I could save us.

I joined Kol who had already kill two of them.

One went to attack him and I lashed in releasing him for the burden of his head.

They were many more, almost twenty.

I noticed that they weren't so eager to attack but seemed to protect something.

''The witches.'' said Kol like he read my thoughts.

''They try to protect them.'' I said recognizing the pattern.

They were casting a spell and the wolves tried to buy some time until it was complete.

Me and Kol exchanged a look and then we attacked tried to make them panic and break the circle.

I had kill many and my hands were bloody when I felt the pain.

I heard Kol scream too.

We fell to the floor and I felt weak almost human.

''Get them.'' one yelled and I watched as they carried us away like dolls.

One punched Kol hard in the face and he bleed.

''For my brothers you animal.'' he said and punched him again.

''Now we both know that someone else is the animal, wolf'' he said and grinned like a fool.

But then I noticed something that made my blood run cold.

''Kol, you're not healing. Why aren't you healing? Kol!'' I said and tried to reach him but they hold me down.

''You noticed, clever girl.'' said what seemed to be the leader of this witched came forwand.

''You see that spell can make any vampire loose their powers for some hours. Make them almost human. Which allow us to take you to Tatia, Caroline.'' he whispered and command the others to takes us and leave.

They thought I was her.

Of course they did.  
I had blond hair and I was in her house.

I laughed inside with the thought of what that mistake will cost them.

Cause when the spell broke they will all be in pieces.

I saw a girl come near me with a needle and I knew they would vervain us.

I closed my eyes and though of Stefan and how he would find me.

_Caroline_

'' I want to go NOW!'' Stefan screamed and flipped the desk over.

''Calm yourself, you idiot.'' Klaus said and tried to go near him but Stefan pushed him away.

''No, they have Rebekah. If I was with her maybe she wouldn't be captured.'' he said and his eyes fell on me.

When I reached his house, I found them both here and told them everything.

We went back to the house but it was empty and Kol and Rebekah was nowhere to be found.

Stefan had lost it then, wanting to go to Tatia's hiding place immediately.

''Don't blame yourself Stefan. I tell you from experience that is not going to work.'' he said and his tone was sad and distant.

''Don't give me lessons. If it was Care there you would have already smashed the place.'' his whole boy indicated that he was ready for a fight, anger was radiating for him.

''You think I don't care about Kol and Rebekah. They're one of the few things, I haven't lost yet. But think, Think. They were originals and they were captured. What does that tell you?'' Klaus screamed at him.

''Let me tell you what it means. It means witches and it means spells! Some things that seems to be Tatia's specialty. So if we go now we will found ourselves to be the ones that will need saving. I had called my witches and hybrids. Bonnie is on her way and Damon and Elena will help too for your shake. When we have the advantage. We will attack brother.'' he reassured him and put a hand on his shoulder.

''I swear to you that she will pay.''

Stefan seemed to calm down and he took a deep breath.

''I will wait then.'' he said and fled from the room.

We were alone and they were so much I wanted to tell him.

He looked at me and I saw the deep longing inside his eyes.

I saw his blue eyes with the color of the deep see to darken more.

''Caroline...'' he said and went to move closer but then it hit me.

I felt dizzy and lightheaded like I was standing above a cliff.

I tried to stand but my legs couldn't keep me and I fell to his arms.

He was calling my name but I couldn't answer.

And then I remember what it was.

Rebekah's potion to make me take my memories back choose the wrong time to start working.

_I was in the lake waiting fo Klaus._

_Oh god I was remembering my death! _

_Why could spells never work right?_

_I was waiting for Ayanna to appear but instead I saw Tatia and Caleb._

_They aome near me and there was talking for a while. _

_Caleb was holding me and I hit him in an effort to run._

_Tatia catched me and I saw her take me to the lake._

_I felt her hands around my neck as my life was drifting away._

_The scenery changed into last night._

_Klaus and me kissing, the regret and love in his eyes._

_Everything changed again and I found myself in a room with white wall and nothing more._

_''Thanks the spirits they let me see you one last time'' said and female voice and I noticed Ayanna standing there looking at me adoringly._

_''How is this possible?'' I said an looked the person that raised and cursed me._

_The mother I loved and hated with the same ferocity._

_''I wanted to beg you to forgive me one more time, to help you.'' she said and I noticed tears in her eyes.  
''You destroyed my life. Given me, given him so much suffering. And for what? Cause I loved him?'' I replied and wanted to find a way out of here._

_''I know and I never found peace because I could never forgive myself. I thought I was protecting you but I know now I helped your enemies.'' she said and her face showed she had really regretted it._

_''You were in my dreams before weren't you?'' I asked remembering the dream I had when Alaric had imprisoned me._

_''I tried to help you! Now you know who really killed you. The curse can be broken!'' she said and smiled at me._

_''How? Tatia killing me doesn't change the curse.'' I said not wanting my encourage my hopes._

_''It was her blood I used for the spell. It's her blood you have to drink to lift it.'' she said in a melodic voice._

_''Are you telling the truth?'' I asked and laughed cause I couldn't contain my happiness._

_It was like a light was traveling through my body._

_We could finally be together._

_After all these years our suffering will end._

_''I did my child. Tatia tried to take Nicklaus away from you by threatening to kill you but she won't succeed not this time. I have to go now, the witches can't let me stay longer.'' she said and looked at me one more time smiling with tear in her eyes._

_I run to her and hug her._

_''I know what you did and I will try hard to forgive you but you were all I had for a parent in that life and I love you. I know you cared deeply about me and you thought that what you did was gonna make me happy. It doesn't make it right but I can forgive. I can always forgive.'' I whispered and I felt her hug me back._

_''Thank you my child! You were always the best of us all. I love you and will always help from the other side.'' she said and I felt her presence disappear from my arms._

_''One last thing Caroline. Be careful of Tyler. He's Caleb and he already help to kill you once''_

I stirred from my dream and my eyes opened immediately.

I was still in his arms and I saw him looking at me with worry and desperation.

I raised my hand and caress the side of his face lightly.

''Nick...'' I whispered and smiled at him sweetly.

His eyes lighten up when he saw I was okay.

He hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear.

''What the hell is going on again?'' he said and he sounded tired.

And then all of what I seen pass through my mind like lighting.

I pushed him away and stood up facing him.

''You stupid, stupid, stupid hybrid.'' I said and he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

''No don't talk.'' I said and point one finger at him.

''I didn't say anything.'' he said and raised both his hands in surrender.

''But you were going to.'' I said and looked at him frustrated.

''First you find a way to break the curse and you don't tell me?'' I said and paced up and down in the room.

''Caroline I...'' he started to say but I stopped him again.

''Didn't I say no talking? Second you know Tyler is Caleb and again you leave me in the dark. Third you break my heart cause Tatia was threatening you and listed of let me know so we could fight her together you just do as she commanded. And fourth if you have a plan at least stick to it. What was the kiss in the bedroom Nick? What if I remembered it! It would only mess me up more. And before you ask how I know, I will tell you that Rebekah gave to me a potion to remember and I saw Ayanna. Last but not least if you think you will go save them without me then you're delusional.'' I said and when I was finished I felt like a weight had disappear from my shoulders.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

''Can I talk now?'' he asked and smiled at my little tantrum.

He took my silence as his answer.

''You're right i'm a jerk. I always was and if i could i would deal with things differently. I learned how to break the curse recently and I had already ended it with you. I wanted to break it first and then come to you and beg to take me back. I followed Tatia's request cause I was afraid I was gonna lose you and about the kiss I have no excuse. I wish I could control myself when you're around but I can't and probably never will. And last I don't want you to come but I think you would stake me if I don't take you with me.'' he replied and trapped to the wall.

He had both of his hands on either side of my head and his body was almost touching mine.

''You bet I would. Now remove yourself from my personal space.'' I said tried to sound angry and failing.

I knew he could hear my rapid breathing.

''Stop being a bitch.'' he said and moved his lips closer to mine so that his breath was mingled with mine.

''I'm not a bitch, you bastard''

My hands searched for his necklaces and I pulled them to me bringing him closer.

''You are and I am a selfish bastard.'' he corrected me and one of his hands found their way into my hair and traced them down to my waist.

I tried to hold my moan silent but when his lips touched my neck it was impossible.

''I hate you.'' I whispered trying to control my self.

He pulled from my neck and rested his forehead against mine.

''Me too, so much.'' he said and he couldn't hold himself back anymore as he claimed my lips.

That kiss was different from the others.

It wasn't sweet and tender.

It was animalistic and rough and bruising.

It was like he tried to show me that nothing could hurt us and I wanted to mark him as my own again.

I didn't want to see anyone that wasn't me to touch him again.

He was mine and mine alone.

A small whimper of delight trickled out as he dove his tongue inward, gliding the tip along the roof of my mouth.

I opened up and let him in, making the fire between us burn even hotter.

''I missed you so much'' he said between kisses

''Never leave me again, never.'' I said breathlessly and went back to kissing him when Bonnie entered the room.

''Where is Kol? Where is my Kol?'' she said and wind opened all the windows and all the lights broke.

''Bonnie calm down.'' I said grabbing her shoulders.

''Now that you're here we will go find him and freed him.'' I said and she seemed to calm at the sound of my voice.

''And kill them all.'' whispered Klaus as Stefan entered the room.

''Everyone is here. We're ready.'' he said and I saw all the people that had gathered into my living room.

''It's a long time since we had a fight like this wasn't it?'' said Elijah still wearing a tuxedo even when he was going to kill it seems.

''And i'm sure it wouldn't be the last brother.'' he said and moved to stand next to him.

''I want Kol back Care. I don't want to lose him. It's too soon.'' she said and I hugged her.

''No one is going to lose anyone. I'll make sure of that.'' I said and looked at Klaus's eyes.

''Are we all ready?'' he shouted and we nod.

''So let's go kill some witches and lift that bloody curse!'' ea said and we all moved outside of the house heading towards Tatia's lair.

_Kol_

Now that was strange.

I was never the one to be captured and tortured.

I was the one that inflicted pain, the one that laughed as the others screamed.

If Bonnie knew what I was thinking she would turn for me.

But i tried, tried to change for her and I wouldn't let that bitch take him from his Bonnie so soon.

He had a reason to stay now.

Tatia was screaming to all of her allies.

''That is Rebekah, you useless crap. His sister. I wanted Caroline not her and you even brought the stupid brother with her.'' she said and killed one of the witches in her rage.

''She didn't protest. She never denied she was Caroline.'' one dared to say and then he stepped back.

''Of course, she wouldn't! She wants to protect her. Don't you Rebekah?'' sh said and grinned as she slapped my sister.

''Anything to please you Tatia.'' she said and laughed.

Her anger became even angrier and I had to turn to me.

''You have lost anyway.'' I said and her eyes turned one me.

''They're gonna come and you don't have Caroline as leverage. We will soon get our powers back and I think you know who is dying to see you again. I 'm sure that Nicklaus wishes you to visit his homeland, Hell. We go there every summer and I can tell you it's quite hot. I 'm still wondering though will he stake you, take your heart out, tear you apart or burn you.'' I told her and I saw the terror in her eyes before she hide it.

''Kol, Kol, Kol always with a joke. Well let me tell you a new one. When your gang come to kill me I will tell my people to have three priorities. Klaus. Caroline and what was your witch's name? Oh yes Bonnie. I will tell them to torture her and kill her as fast as they could'' she said and I saw red.

I never wanted to kill anyone more than I wanted to kill her.

''If Bonnie gets so much as scratch not even death will end your torture.'' I said but my heart went cold from fear.

If anything happened to her because of me. I'll kill the whole world and the join her.

''Consider me scared.'' she said and kissed me before pushing me away.

''My lady, they're coming'' a blond woman said and Tatia's attention turned to her.

''So it begins.'' she said and looked back at us.

''I'm sorry but I have to leave you. You see me and your brother have a date.'' she almost sing and walked away leaving us one more time to the dark.

**It's not one of my best chapters but it was kinda placing pieces for the next one. Hope you liked it! The next one will be the last one as this story come to an end. I maybe do an extra chapter after the finale if you want though. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. The Lake

**Hello to everyone. It's the Last chapter and it's the first story I finished. I want to sent big thanks, love and hugs to every single one of you who read this little story and loved it. To everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed, I want to say that you made me smile. It was a great experience. This story had stacked into my head and I wanted to share it. Klaus and Caroline are so interesting that you can put them in every fantasy story and they will fit.**

**Special thanks to my fb friends that had supported me tremendously:  
Alexadra, Maria, Vera I love you girls. Stella, Jenny, Xristina, Olga, Vasia, Venia and whoever else I had forgotten.  
And here Justine thank you my love for the love you had given me and commenting on every chapter you kept me going.  
And to Lily94 *hug *Kurisutori618 *kiss* redbudrose *adore you* XxLost-In-The-EchoxX HotHybridSex LibbyLue24 and all the Guests!  
This tale was about pain, loss, love, change, hope, reunion. I wanted to show how love doesn't just stop no matter what other people do and no matter how much hurt this love brings. They were united the moment they helped eachother and became a family. I think that is very important and family built our character. That Caroline helped him defy his father and that he helped her forget the loss of her parents bound them for eternity. **

_Stefan_

Elijah, Klaus and Caroline were explaining the plan again but I couldn't concentrate cause all my thoughts were focused on Rebekah.

I couldn't lose her too...not when finally found someone that took my loneliness away and loved only me.  
I heard Elijah mentioning Katerina and my head turned.

''What the hell has Katherine to do with any of this?'' I asked them confused.

''It seem my dear brother was withholding things from us like how he was bedding dear Katerina all this time.'' he answered and had an annoyed expression on his face.  
We all knew that Klaus hated secrets.

''Elijah...I'm so happy that you have someone even if it's her. I mean I was ready to set you.'' she giggled and clapped her hands.

''Caroline your inner fangirl is showing.'' Klaus teased her.

''You know that I want everyone to be happy! And Elijah deserves someone that would take his loneliness away and Katherine is a perfect match to make him losen up.'' she said and looked at Elijah with puppy eyes.

''You do know I'm standing right here right?'' he told her ''And Katherine won't be here for another 3 hours. She was nowhere near Mystic Falls when I called her.''

''And we don't have time to wait for her.'' I said and gripped Klaus arm to make him turn his attention towards me.

He looked up and I saw him put the mask of Klaus the Original hybrid on.

''Stefan is right. It's time Tatia to get what she deserves.'' he growled and we all started moving towards the house.

_Klaus_

When we reached her home and I saw her waiting for us in the doorway with her raven hair lose around her shoulders.  
I remembered the time that I found her attractive that I let her into my life to forget Caroline.

It was a mistake...I still pay, a mistake that nearly destroyed us.

If only I had realized my feelings sooner maybe none of this would have happened.

But I had already to many sins on my back to know that I could not turn back time...only ensure that our future will not be tainted by her presence.

Today was the day all will end_._

I moved towards her stopping in my tracks right across from her.

''Tatia...'' I whispered making her name fall from my mouth like blood.

''Welcome Klaus.'' she said and smiled like all this was a game and for her it probably was.

''Tell me a good reason I shouldn't just rip your throat right now.'' I said and I heard Stefan and Caroline move to stand beside me with Elijah behind my back.

''I will tell you two reasons...Kol and Rebekah.'' she replied and my head turned as I saw a male witch dragging my sister from her hair and throwing her in front of Tatia who caught her by her throat.

''Let her go now.'' I heard Stefan growling, his fangs emerging but he didn't move in fear of Tatia hurting Rebekah.

''Stefan... always so protective. Maybe that's why she called your name as I tortured her.'' she whispered to him and I could see the ripper rising in him.

Rebekah looked at Stefan and gave him a broken smile

''I only called your name cause you're late as usually.'' she said and Tatia tighten the grip on her neck.

''She can't heal. My witches made sure of that. So if I stab her with my knife she will go meet Fin on the other side.'' she said and looked Stefan right in the eyes.

That damn woman knew that Stefan would do anything for Rebekah.  
She knew he had the white oak stake...she knew I had given it to him.

''Touch her and you will find why they call me the Ripper.'' he said and I knew he had closed all his emotion except his love for Rebekah cause even in his darkest hours his feelings for my sister never left him.

''I want the white oak stake Stefan.'' she stated and we all froze looking at Stefan.

''Stefan don't you dare.'' Rebekah started to say but a scream left her mouth instead and she fell to the floor.

All of us took I step forward and was on vampire mode ready to attack.

She had stabbed her...she stabbed her above the waist with her knife.

And she wasn't healing...She had hurt my sister...My only sister.

I swore I was gonna make her suffer.

Blood was flowing for the wound and her mouth.

''Now if you don't want me to make a matching wound on the other side, you better give me the stake.'' she said and extended her hand.

_Rebekah_

I was starting to feel weak from the blood loss.

Everything was hazy except Stefan's face.

At least if I was dying I could say that at least once someone had loved for who I was...that there was someone besides my brothers that wanted to spent eternity with me.

Stefan was frozen unable to deal with seeing me in pain.

I had blood in my mouth so I tried to make him understand with my eyes that I didn't want him to give the stake

Klaus, Caroline and Elijah were on the verge of attacking when Stefan pulled the white oak stake out and moved inside the house.

Tatia took a step back dragging Rebekah me her.

''Let me heal her. Take the stupid stake...'' he screamed and thrown it to her ''...and let me heal her.''

Tatia snatched the stake in the air and laughed feeling victorious and letting me fall to the floor.

Stefan moved towards me and took me in her arms while he cut his wrist with his teeth and put it on my mouth.

His body against mine was as warm as his blood.

I felt so safe as he hold me close, stroking my hair lightly and whispering that _he would never let me out of his sight again_.

I released his wrist and cupped his face when I was all healed.

''Late and not listening to me. What would I do with you Salvatore?'' i said but I knew my tone was sweet and my eyes almost teary when i looked at him.

I didn't want him to hand over the stake but I couldn't help but be happy that there was still a chance to have a hundred more years with him

''Try no to die on me again ok?'' he said his voice weak and he hugged me even more tightly before he moved us outside.

_Caroline_

I watched the scene in front of me and I couldn't be mad to Stefan.

I would have done the same thing for Klaus.

We all would have done the same for the person we loved.

I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I didn't want this fight to happen.

I didn't want to see someone else suffer lost.

''Tatia.'' I called and he looked at me like she was noticing me for the first time.

''Please give us Kol and a little of your blood and I swear I'll let you go. I don't want to see anymore blood and death. I don't want a fight. Please stop all of this.'' I begged trying to reach her but Klaus pulled me back shielding me from her.

Tatia's witches and werewolves gathered around her.

''I'll spent my whole existence trying to get rid of you and now that I'm this close you think I'll just walk away? And do what? Fall in love and be weak like you? No Blondie...this is my life. This has always been my life.'' she said and I saw that time for talk was over as both sides were preparing for the combat.

_Kol_

I knew that something was happening outside even though I couldn't make what they were talking about cause the fucking spell was still upon me.

Being human was so fucking dull.

I had to break free...my brothers and sister were out there.

Bonnie was there!

Who would protect my little witch if not me?

I heard footsteps and then someone was trying to open the door.

I tried to hide in the shadows and find a weapon but the door open and two men walked inside.

They got closer to me and I stepped back but then I saw their faces.

''Wait aren't you the witches that work from my _egotistical, stubborn, all my life revolves around Caroline _brother?'' I asked when I recognized them from seeing them in Klaus's study?

They laughed quietly at my description.

''Yes we work with Klaus. He's distracting Tatia so we could sneak from the back and take you out.'' he said and cut the ropes that was around my hands while helping me to get up.

''So that she lose her only leverage and Klaus can attack her freely without being afraid that she would harm me. All he wants is her blood and that he could take even if he spills it all over the floor. Mmm he's clever my brother...I'll give him that.''

''Come Kol'' the other man said and moved towards the exit.

''Sorry darling but I can't leave I have someone in the other room that needs my help.'' I said and moved towards the other direction...towards Bonnie.

''But Klaus said...'' he started but I cut him off.

''He said to released me and you did. He didn't say where I should go after that.''

_Caroline  
_

To say that things were crazy where an understatement.

There were vampires, werewolves and witches finding in every corner of the house.

People and furniture were flying in the air with the same frequency.

I could see Klaus ripping up heads trying to reach Tatia but more and more came to protect her.

Elijah I had to admit had style as he calmly disposed the hearts of his victims trying to not stain his suit with blood.

I was beside Bonnie fighting some werewolves but my eyes always strayed to Klaus and his was half the time fixating on me.

We growled at the same time when one werewolf girl broke my hand when my attention was elsewhere.

I turned around and attacked her aiming for the neck so I could rip her head off.

I succeeded and I heard a male to call her name ''Hayley'' and run towards me so he could avenge her.

But Bonnie was faster and stopped him in his tracks and then Stefan took his heart out and thrown it to the ground.

''Go to him Caroline. You're useless here not to mention easier to kill.'' Bonnie said pointing at where Klaus was fighting.

''I can't leave you alone Bonnie.'' I told her cause I was worried for her as much as for Klaus.

''I can't handle myself. You two won't concentrate if you're not side by side and you need to be there to kill the woman that haunted you all these years.'' she replied and smiled at me while crushing two more vampires to the wall.

I smiled back for a second and run to him.

I haven't understood how I much I needed him until I reached him and he seemed relieved that I was in his radar of protection.

Even in death and pain I wanted us to be together.

I wanted all of him the monster, the artist, the protector, the destroyer, My lover.

He was mine and I was his for this life and the next and I wouldn't die here.

Tatia was going to feel my ruth for all the things she had done to me and the devastating pain she made Nick suffer.

_Klaus_

When I saw her behind me ripping the heart of the vampire that was attacking me I felt like I could finally breath.

Being separated was a fatal mistake. I was no good at fighting while she was away.

I needed her there so I could no she was safe but more than that I needed here cause it was just calming to hear her heartbeat clear and know she was still here...that the thing I was fighting for was still alive.

That her heart was still mine and it's every beat made her love me more.

Cause if it ever stopped this battle had no meaning...nothing would have meaning.

''You're here. Now you can watch the Alpha male in action.'' I said and grinned at her disposing a vampire's head with one hand.

''Did you just do that to impress me?'' she said and smiled at my childhood behavior.

''Maybe... Did it work?'' I asked and looked away to see that Elijah was getting closer to Tatia.

''I would have you on this floor right now until you begged for mercy twice...but we have a battle to win.'' she said and I felt my body getting hotter and harder at her words.

''That's a way to make me finish this battle even faster'' I whispered and we both shivered from the passion.

A werewolf took advantage of our state of distraction but I hold him from the neck before attacking Caroline and she staked him immediately watching his veins darken.

''We're a fucking good team.'' she stated and starting looking for Tatia too.

''I couldn't agree more.'' I replied and watched as Elijah and Tatia started fighting.

''We have to get to him'' I told her and we started moving towards them.

_Bonnie_

I was exhausted.

I knew I couldn't fight for much longer but I had too.

Why the hell did she have so many witches?

At least Kol was somewhere safe...Klaus made sure of that.

I was fighting with a witch when I felt someone behind me.

I tried to dodge the attack but it was too late as a felt him kicking my back and I fell to the floor.

I turned around and saw the witch and vampire looking at me like I was just pray to them which I probably was.

They knew I had power to fight only one of them.

Nut if I was going down I'll not go alone.

I closed my eyes, gathering my last powers and tried to think of my friends, my grandma, Kol.

I laughed remembering how much happiness this crazy vampire had brought into my life.

I opened my eyes and I saw both of them to the floor and Kol holding their bloody hearts to his hands.

''I learned that from Elijah...'' he said and smiled at me so sweetly that I forget where we were and I fell into his arms.

''You're here you bastard...you're here.'' I said and felt do safe in his embrace.

Nothing mattered that him and me.

We were together again and that was enough.

''First Nick is the bastard of the family. Second you're lucky the bloody spell was lifted a minute ago or I would have been the one in the floor and third...'' he said and he pulled away from my embrace, cupped my face and tucked my hair behind my ears.

His face was serious now...it was a face he only rarely showed and only to me.

'' I'll always be here with you. I'll always find a way to be there when you need me.''

''I love you.'' I whispered and I could feel his breath stop.

He had told me this words before but I never said them back to him until now.

He looked at me searching my eyes to see if there was any doubt.

When he found none he throw at me that smile that had made me fall in love with him and captured my lips.

He kissed me with a heated fervor and I forgot everything but his rough yet tender lips that were creating a sensual dance that made my whole body shiver.

I grabbed the back of his head and brought him even closer and he moaned as my body melted in his strong arms and my scent took over his logic.

''And while we have killed almost everyone Tatia send to us those two are making out! How is that fair?'' said Rebekah and hit Stefan on the chest.

I realized what I was doing when I heard Rebekah's voice and quickly untangled myself from him putting a distance between us.

''I hate you Rebekah.'' Kol growled and looked like he was about to murder her.

''Do you want me to kiss you too?'' asked Stefan Playfully and throw her over his shoulder.

''Hey what the hell are you doing?'' she almost screamed.

''First I want to protect you cause Kol was ready to attack you and second Elijah is fighting with Tatia in the other room and only 3 vampires and a witch are all it's left to protect her.'' he said and made a notion for us to follow.

''Come Stefan...put me down.'' she said but even I could understand she was enjoying this.

Stefan and Rebekah was always so different when they were around eachother.

''Nope. I rather enjoy you here and I know it was one of your dreams with all those 80s movies you watch.'' he said and we all laughed.

Elijah

We were moving in a deadly Dance around eachother both knowing that we only needed one good move to end eachother.  
She had the white oak stake but I could just rip her heart and all this would be over.

I couldn't risk staking her cause then there would be no blood to give Caroline.  
And it was essential for Caroline to be free of the curse.

I have watched my brother for years suffering, being so broken that I had to force blood in his mouth, so angry that after killing whole cities he even attacked us.

If I wanted my brother with me and happy...Caroline must be at his side.

And I wanted to do it for Caroline's sake too.

She was my sister, we had grown uo together.

She was part of my family and to me family was the most sacred reason to fight.

''Elijah...This isn't your fight. Step back please.'' she said and for the first time I could see the girl I had fallen in love centuries ago.

''It's my fight as long as you're attacking people I care about.'' I answered her and I reached for her chest but she was quicker and moved behind me.

''I don't won't to kill you Elijah. You were the only one to ever love me even for a short while.'' she said and I noticed she wasn't attacking me.

''I mourned your death for many centuries Tatia and I still wish you wouldn't chosen this path that you would come to me.'' I said and took a step closer to her while she seemed taken back by my words.

''I...I hated Klaus too much. He had used me like Agron has done when he left me alone and pregnant. He left me with no honor. They all just used me and I couldn't not make them pay. They should suffer as I had.'' she said and they were tears in her eyes.

''End it Tatia. Give us your blood and start again. Forget all you've been through..we can all found happiness again. I did with Katerina...you can do it too.'' I said and I was standing right in front her not attacking cause I really wanted to save her.

I heard a loud noise and I saw that the stake has fallen from her arms.

She seemed genuinely confused by her own behaviour but didn't do any move to catch it and I didn't either.

''If you take my blood will you let me go?'' she said and wrapped her hands around herself.

''I swear Tatia and I always keep my word.'' she was ready to do it when Nicklaus and Caroline walked through the door.

They saw that she was unarmed and were ready to launch at us before I made a move and got infront of her.

''No more blood Nicklaus. She would give us her blood willingly.'' I said but Klaus was only looking at her with more fury that I have ever seen.

''Caroline I know you don't want any more death.'' I said and I saw the veins disappear from her face.

Caroline

''Nick...'' I started but Nick looked at me with disbelief.

''Not a chance she survives this love.''

Klaus moved towards them, Tatia hold Elijah's arm tighter, Elijah shield her with his body and I took a step towards Klaus to calm him.

The thing we all missed was the other figure that entered the room and was standing behind Tatia reaching for the Stake.

When I saw him...it was too late.

I could only scream in synch with Tatia.

Tyler shoved her aside and staked Elijah from behind.

Tatia yelled''No'' as she felt to the floor but the most agonizing sound was Klaus.

I had never heard such a soul tearing growl again.

It saked us all to the core.

And Elijah...Elijah was looking at the stake like he couldn't believe that his fate was sealed.

''For my family...'' Tyler said and it was the last sound ever made before I run towards him.  
I felt no remorse for him, no love...I felt nothing.  
Nothing but rage as I reached for his head.

''And this is for my family.'' I said and my hand came in contact with his neck in such a force that the bones broke.  
I held his head in my hands for a second and all the memories from our moments together crossed my head before removing his skull and throwing it across the room.

Klaus

I couldn't move...my muscles were frozen.

_This isn't happening _I repeated to myself.

_My brother, my big brother was dead._

It was a different kind of pain than losing Caroline..it was numb.

It cut me deeper...he was my blood, one of the few person that never left me.

_My big brother, my big brother._

I saw his eyes as he realised he was dying and they were wide from shock and fear...fear of dying...want to stay in this world.  
If he was killed months ago he may welcomed it but now he had finally found love, acceptance, Katerina, us.  
He had everything he wanted for centuries and they stole it from him.  
I didn't care about Tyler right now...I juat wanted Elijah to be saved somehow.

I forced myself to his side and I knew I had a little time before the fire started.

Before it took away my...

I couldn't say it.

Not again...I killed him...Like I did Henry.

''Klaus'' he whispered as I kneel beside him and cried over his body.

''I died for our family that's all I ever wanted.'' he said and screamed as the stake reached his hearts and black veins started to appear on his body.  
''Katerina...tell her Klaus...tell her that...'' he said but the flames started from his heart and his words stopped.

I was still holding his hands while the flames spread and I heard him murmuring ''As long as it exists'' and then he was gone...gone from my side...gone for the world and I should be in his place.

The flames were everywhere consuming his body but I didn't let go even when they reached me.

''NICK'' I heard Caroline screaming but I didn't care.  
Nothing mattered why should I be happy and my brother dead.

''Nick get away...NICK PLEASE...NICK...DON'T LEAVE ME...NICKLAUS.'' she cried again and again and tried to move me but I pushed her away.

I could feel the fire at my upper hand but the flames felt purifying, liberating.  
I could see Elijah's face anymore and I tried to remember his face.

His last words hit me again. _''As long as it exists''_

_''Come Nicklaus'' Elijah said as his was dragging 6 year old me inside the Forrest._

_''I had found a place for you.'' he said and smiled at me._

_I followed him running to catch up to him._

_He stopped and then I saw it.  
It was a lake...a beautiful lake hidden from the world because of the trees and rocks._

_''I found it by accident and it's for you Nicklaus. Everytime our father hits you or you want to be alone you could have a place to call yours.'' he said and looked at the horizon._

_I couldn't speak cause noone has ever give anything to me.  
Only Elijah showed me Kindness. Finn and Father hated me...really hated me. _

_I did everything I could to win his favor, make him proud but it didn't work.  
The worst was my mother. She just looked at me but never touched me...never spoke a kind word to me...Just looked._

_I had also Rebekah he was just two years old and I swear I would never left her alone._

_That when she grow up she would always know that I love her as Elijah did to me.  
It was just the two of us against everything._

_''Thank you Elijah.'' I said and I couldn't convey all my feelings.  
It was something I was never good at but he knew...he always knew._

_''You'll always have me Klaus as long as this lake exists.''_

_''As long as it exists.'' _I whispered and for a moment I loosen my grip on his arms and I felt hands raising me up and moving me away from his body.

I could see Kol and Stefan dragging me away as Rebekah put out the fire on my sleeve.

We fell to the floor both of them exhausting from trying to move me.

I looked up and show that the flames had stopped.

I looked around the room and I saw it was a mess.

Rebekah was still holding my hand and cried at my side.

An Caroline...where was she?  
I needed to see her...i needed er touch to remind me to stay and not follow Elijah.

I spotted her beside a beheaded Tyler and I vaguely remembered that she had done that.

She killed him for Elijah.

She wasn't crying but was curled like a ball in the corner.

I got up and sat in front of her.

''Caroline...i said but she just throw herself at my arms.

''I thought I had lost you too. You...you were leaving me. Elijah was gone and you were leaving me too. She said and cried at my shoulder.

I didn't say anything and just hold her, hold her closer than ever before.

I wanted to bury her inside me.

We didn't need words just this was enough.

It was the only way to really convey my feelings.

''Home'' I whispered in her ear and she tighten her grip around my neck as her tears stopped.

_Caroline_

Blood was everywhere in our faces, in our clothes, in my mouth.

Death and blood was all we knew at this moment.

I wanted to stay at his arms forever, the only place I could forget but he suddenly let go.

''You.'' he said and pointed his finger at Tatia.

''I won't run Klaus. My only chance at starting again is gone.'' she said and got up standing infront of him with her head tight like A queen.

''I dreamed of this moment for years.'' he said and gently cupped her face.

''My other servants will still haunt her.'' she said coldly.

I got up, we all did and got closer to them.

''She will become an Original sweetheart...the only thing that would kill her...'' he started but she completed his sentence.

''Is the stake that killed Elijah.'' she said and I could see Klaus eyes darken and hear her cheekbones break.

''Don't say his name.'' he whispered deadly and she shivered.

''You'll always had one Problem Klaus. You led your heart, your love for her rule you.''

she said and gave him her crazy smile.

''And you always had no heart to give to anyone.'' he replied and shoved his hand in her chest, reaching for her heart and pulling out in one quick move.  
Her eyes wide from a moment before she fell to the floor.

She was gone, my death was gone.

I couldn't believe it after all this years that it was over.

Klaus hold her heart above his mouth and squeezed it letting her blood fall slowly to his mouth.

He reached for me _then placed his hands on each side of __my__ neck and kissed __me_

deeply while Tatia's bloos was entering my system through his mouth.

Suddenly, his kiss intensified as if he were trying to prove something to both

of us.

Trying to prove that we were free, that finally we could be together forever.

He slid his hand down my arm to capture my hand in his.

He nipped my lips with his teeth I felt my whole body trembling.

He laced his fingers through mine and I felt it then.

It wasn't something magnificent like the wind opening all the windows or lighting circling around us...It was simple.

He kissed me some more and I tasted her blood as our tongues were dancing together and then I felt stronger and it was like something was lifted for my chest.

We didn't stop though we just continued our sensual dance.

He lost his hands in my hair whispering he loved me and I run my hands through his face, wiping the blood on my way and murmuring that _he was my life_  
It was fierce, demanding, a kiss of longing. And one of promise.

Katherine

He was gone. The only man that ever saw past my façade was on the other side away from my reach and touch.

I had come back late, finding them crying over his body.

If only i was here a little sooner then I maybe be with him laughing than standing over his dead body.

I missed him, missed myself when i was with him, missed the trust he gave me, the soft kisses before we fell asleep.

He had changed me and she couldn't go back.

I hadn't talked to them or cried from the moment I saw him lying there burnt.

''Kill me Klaus'' I said calmly.

Everyone's head shot up looking at me with shock written in their faces.

''What are you talking about?'' said Caroline and tighten her grip in Klaus's shoulder.

I hated it.

Why did she still had her love and I had lost him?

''Why'' he said with his voice under control.

He was the only one that wasn't surprised by my words.

''He's is not here and he was my salvation. I run from you for years not really living. The only time I felt alive was with him. Who else could love me? Who else would really know me and accept me? How can I love after him? If I have to run then I would run to him. He's on the other side Klaus and I want to be where he is.'' she said and tears formed in her eyes but never fallen.

''What if you don't find him?'' he said and walked up to me

''I have eternity to look.'' she said and put his hand over her hand.

''Elijah told me to tell you he loved you. Before he died he whispered your name_ Katerina_''

''Nick don't'' Caroline said but I still looked at him...pressing his hand deeper in my chest.

''Tell him that _he's still with me as long as it exists'' _he said and then his hand was gently stopping my heart as I fall into my deeper sleep to wake beside my love.

_Klaus and Caroline_

They were in their room trying to get over all that happened, holding their hands like they're life depended on it.

Lifting the curse came with the price of losing Elijah and that still haunted them.

Both of them blamed themselves for his passing.

''Why did you kill her.'' she asked softly and moved closer so she could be in his arms.

''Cause if you died I would want someone to kill me too, to give the chance to follow you.'' he said and pushed her hair out of her face kissing her head.

''I wouldn't want you to do that.'' she said and cupped his face tracing it with her hands.

''Still I would.'' he said and kissed my cheek lingering there.

''So would I.'' she said ad kissed his jaw multiple times.

''I know what we've been through but I want you to know that I don't regret choosing you over and over again. Your love kept me alive. Everything you are is a part of me. Every side of you is a side I love. I don't care if you are a sinner or a saint Klaus. I love you just the same. I love when your hands destroy everything that comes in our away and I worship them when they touch me so gently as if could break. I fell in love with you from the first time in the lake as we watched the stars and I never was happier than when you made me smile. My world is you and I know that losing Elijah is killing you but I would mend you like you did when I lost my parents. I will see your smile again cause I LOVE you Nick. Always and forever.'' she said and kissed him on the mouth slowly savoring his taste.

''Care...You're everything to me. All this century my only goal was to live one more moment under your shadow. The reason I don't join Elijah is you. I love my brother more than you can imagine but you...you're me Caroline. Killing myself will mean to kill you. We cannot escape eachother, we're trapped in the same golden cage. Every though I do has you in it. You saved me in more ways than one. I would burn the whole world down to have you in my arms. When you throw your first smile at me I was lost...everything became clear. With your every death I just love you more and more. I love you my light and you're always gonna be my destiny.'' he said and the time for words were over as we kissed with a different pace than usual.

Making love now wasn't just to satisfy our desires.

It was redemption, it was healing.

His tongue entered her mouth and lingered there moving agonizing slow over every part of HER.

She run her hands on his back making circles, soothing him.

They were in a sited position as he entered her feeling her to the core.

They didn't move at the beginning enjoying their unison.

They were only complete when they were one.

She could feel him all over her body and he felt like he was coming home when he was inside her.

He moved inside again slowly but unbelievably deep.

He was so hard that it made even that move almost painfully pleasurable.

She sat up making him almost pull out of her and then again took him in her moaning from the perfection of the move.

''Look at me'' he said and Caroline met the eyes of the love of her life blue as the morning sky looking at her with pain, affection, need.

''I always looked at you'' I answered and he seemed to lost it remembering all they times they made love, all the times that she looked at him like he was the most precious thing to her.

That's why he wanted her yes on him when the made love.

He wanted to see he face as he filled her, as he brought her to pleasure, as he was making her mine and show her that she was his medicine.

Only moments like this he could forget about Elijah about everything that him and her.

He thrusted some more time inside her so deep that he hit her soul and then they were coming around eachothter more hard than ever before cause it was more than sex it was two souls becoming one.

They both tangled their hands in the other one's hair and whispered_ ''Home''._

_Cause that was all they were looking for all this years._

_A Home, a family things that were taken from them._

_And they found it when they first looked at the stars together and they looked back at them._

**I can't believe this is over *even if I have a small extra chapter***

**It was so great writing this and you supporting me.**

**I really can't say how much I love you!**

**For Klaus in this story I wanted him to stop hurting. He was the one that watched her deaths over and over again. The one that remembered and fight for they love. The one the stayed behind.  
Now he will finally have the happiness he deserves and the love of his life forever by his side.**

**Caroline never had control over her life and she experienced a different kind of pain. The pain of emptiness, of always feeling half and not knowing what was missing. Her lives was so sort, the moment she was happy..she was gone and she left the people she loved behind. Now she remembers everything, she controls her fate, she found Klaus...the piece of her heart that was always missing.**

**They and all the others characters/couples that I truly love are together and the will be always and forever.**


End file.
